No Mercy For The Wicked
by GlowFire228
Summary: Kenzi Williams is out to wreak havoc on the man who destroyed her life and broke her heart; Dean Ambrose. Cold and Ruthless, her only goal in life is to even the score. What happens when there are lingering feelings still involved for the man who she claims to hate? Will she still proceed to take him down? Sequel to "A Lesson Of Disobedience" and "A Lesson of Wicked Imperfection"
1. A Scorned Woman

_**Disclaimer; I do not own the WWE superstars/divas in the making of this story. I only represent my fictional OC characters**_

 _ **To catch up, here are the links to my first two stories;**_

 _ **s/9920529/1/A-Lesson-In-Disobedience**_

 _ **s/10384783/1/A-Lesson-Of-Wicked-Imperfection**_

 _ **Bonus Oneshots; (Deleted Scenes as I call them)**_

 _ **s/11330205/1/A-Father-s-Blessing**_

 _ **s/11801456/1/Cabin-Fever**_

 _ **Summary: Kenzi Williams is out to wreak havoc on the man who destroyed her life and broke her heart; Dean Ambrose. Cold and Ruthless, her only goal in life is to even the score. What happens when there are lingering feelings still involved for the man who she claims to hate? Will she still proceed to take him down? Sequel to "A Lesson Of Disobedience" and "A Lesson of Wicked Imperfection"**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has been a huge support of the first two stories and giving me reviews on them both. I'm going to make a poll very soon on who is your favorite couple of the "Lesson Series"**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy this sequel.**_

 _ **...**_

Dean Ambrose never thought this would happen. He thought he was careful to be honest. Before he met Renee, he had been careful with all the girls he's screwed around; which was fucking them and leaving them the next day. He never call them or text them. Not even give them the time of day. He was even lucky that him and his long time girlfriend Renee Young was able to patch things up and give their relationship another chance.

It was going great for them. Up until now at this point.

The woman before him, Kenzi Williams, who he previously had a one night stand with; He had fathered a child with her.

This wasn't the first time a woman had tried to trap him. Among the other whores he's screwed around with, they would claim to be pregnant so they could get some type of financial gain from him, seeing as how he was making a living for himself and was pretty damn loaded with money because of the business he had worked hard to collaborate with his brothers, Reigns and Rollins. As always, the women who he ran across and used, their lies caught up with them and it always came out that he never fathered their child.

Now this tale was a true story; The results were clear cut and they existed. He had made a baby with Kenzi.

To make matters worse, she was related to Skylar as her sister, who was married to his brother, Roman.

He still kept reading over the results of the test.

"This can't be right." He tossed it aside as Renee picked it up, reading it over. The news even shocked her and to say she was hurt was an understatement.

Dean could see in her eyes that she was hurt and upset, believing that he was sleeping around on her. When he tried to talk to her, she walked off after slapping him while Kenzi smirked at him.

"Seems like you really can't keep your dick in your pants, can you?" Kenzi chuckled at the situation that was happening around them and everyone else.

Dean didn't think at the moment as he started choking Kenzi as Roman and Seth had to pull him off of her as Skylar and Cosmo had to get them away, with Cosmo holding her back. Naomi and Jimmy had to keep them apart as well, while they had to take the kids outside away from the scene. Naomi carried Mackenzie back to the car

"Fuck you! Fuck you!" Dean yelled at her.

"I'll get you for this, putting your damn hands on me!" Kenzi screamed at him.

"Guys, shut the hell up!" Skylar told them both. She was ready to smack the shit out of both of them. Cosmo and Seth were trying to handle the situation, in this case everyone was.

It was then security came and had to control the whole situation.

"I should press charges on him.." She rubbed her throat.

"Kenzi, don't. Just shut up." Skylar warned her sister.

Seth and Corey had to talk to the officers to keep everyone from going to jail; Or in this case, Kenzi and Dean.

This was already going straight to hell.

...

It was the longest ride home ever as Dean and Renee were riding in his car. When they pulled up to his apartment loft, Renee just opened the car door, slamming it as Dean had to practically run after her as they walked up the stairs and going inside.

Renee ran a hand through her short blonde hair as tears threatened to pour from her eyes.

"Renee-" Dean didn't even have a chance to say a word as Renee cut him off.

"Just tell me the truth! Did you sleep with her while we were together?" She looked in his eyes. He could see the pain reflecting in hers.

"No, I never cheated on you when we were together." He pleaded.

"Why do you keep lying, Ambrose? Just stop it or I swear to God-"

"I'm not lying to you." He held her face in his hands. "Just hear me out."

"Why should I? The tests are here! You had sex with a fucking stripper and have a kid with her!" She held the papers up in his face.

The tears couldn't help but fall from her eyes.

"Renee, just listen to me damn it!" He exasperated, wanting to explain his side of the story.

Renee was angry; clear as it was on her face. However, she loved Dean and was willing to give him a chance.

She went over to the sofa as she sighed heavily, with Dean sitting next to her.

"Start talking..." She demanded.

He sighed, as he started from the beginning.

"It was when me and you went on a break. It was so many years ago and we've had been on and off again for awhile. When we broke up, I heard you were dating someone else. Some guys and I from work, we decided to head up to Las Vegas for this guys's bachelor party." He went on. "I had a couple beers and then she joined me. Kenzi and I, we had some beers and drank until we were dumb drunk. After she danced and well...we went to the back room and we slept together. It's happened more than once. Well, more so a few times but after that, I've left her. I wanted to make it work with you. I wanted a chance for us. I was sick of bullshitting around and wanted to work on us again."

Renee sighed, not wanting to look at him. She was relieved to hear that he didn't cheat on her during the course of their relationship and that this happened when they had broken up years ago. However, it still hurt to know that he fathered a child with the woman. A stripper no less.

Dean held his hands in hers as she looked at him. Dean was not an emotional guy and never would be. But it still killed him to know how much he hurt Renee.

"I swear to you, that I did not cheat on you." He argued

"But you're the father of her 4 year old. Why didn't you stick around?" She questioned.

"She was a nothing more than a lay. She didn't mean anything to me, and still doesn't. When I found out she was pregnant, I avoided her. I didn't want any contact with her at all. So I just changed my number and avoided her all together."

"She was struggling with being pregnant and you abandoned her? No wonder she's angry with you!"

"Look, I don't give a shit about her. I told you she's nothing but a whore. I want to be with you. Damn it Renee, you have me jumping through hoops, back and forth. Its exhausting." He grew annoyed with this, even though it was his fault. He put himself in this situation in the first place.

"Don't even start with that shit, Ambrose. _You_ did this. You need to fix it." She stalked off, angry as she went into their bedroom, slamming the door.

Before she went to bed, she tossed a pillow and sheets out there, hinting that she wanted to sleep alone tonight. Dean huffed as he grabbed the pillow and blanket, making himself comfortable on the couch.

As guilty as he felt for hurting Renee, he was still in shock for having made a baby; A beautiful little girl.

Now he had to find a way to fix all of this, but he would be damned if he would let that bitch Kenzi screw up this relationship that was going so good for him.

He would kill her first. He almost did tonight but he knew he had to control himself if he wanted to put this fire out, so to speak.

...

It was the next morning and Kenzi woke up, having spending the night at Skylar and Roman's house. It was the weekend so Mackenzie shared a room with Karissa. Kenzi checked on the girls, making sure they were sleeping soundly.

Skylar put her robe on as she saw Kenzi in the hallway, having borrowed her sister's shirt and sweatpants, her hair tied up in one of her scarves.

"We definitely need to finish this discussion." Skylar looked at her, knowing that she meant business.

It was 7 in the morning on the weekend as Skylar went to go make coffee.

"You got any Kool aid?" She raised a brow at her older sister.

"At 7 in the morning? Really?" Skylar heated up the pot, grabbing two mugs, with the creamer and sugar.

"I need my sugar intake. My breakfast is grape kool aid and grits." She smirked.

"Well coffee is all you are going to have. Now if you want something to snack on, I suggest you get some fruit or wait until I make these pancakes and croissants. I have to make breakfast for the kids too." She smiled as she added sugar to the cup.

"Ugh, I swear you've been around white folks too much." She sucked her teeth.

Kenzi was born and raised in Crenshaw, Boulevard. She was a classy girl but had no shame of where she was from. Of course, she had been from the rough side of the city, always having memories of the times when she had to watch people get shot or killed. Some of them were her closest family members.

She was homeless before as well and she was glad she had the chance to get out of there when she could, even though she had a dangerous rep that was sure to follow her.

Before Kenzi became a mother, she was part of a gang; selling drugs and robbing unsuspecting people. Even being part of beat downs that were needed for those who owed her money or the gang money. Unfortunately, her own mother kicked her out when she was 16 years old, choosing her new boyfriend over her, her father never around. So she had to grind and hustle the best way she could. Even working at Mcdonalds wasn't enough for her to make a living and find her a place. She lived from homeless shelter to homeless shelter for years on end, until she was 18 and could get some kind of assistance with housing.

It was dangerous, having to be in juvenile a few times and even when getting out, she had to often avoid the cops of the illegal activities she did. She was ashamed of telling her remaining family, i.e Skylar and her friend Cosmo of what she was doing.

She knew she didn't want to do this forever. It was already hard enough dealing with the beatings and having to rob and steal on a daily basis. So her other option to continue supporting herself was to become a stripper. She knew they needed new dancers at this joint called "The Dollhouse". She had to join for the sake of needing somewhere to sleep during the coldest nights.

The only thing she enjoyed of the life was the drinking and the money she was earning. It seemed as though nothing could go wrong for her at the moment.

However, all of that came to a permanent halt; When she went to school the next day, she couldn't even sit through lunch. She went to the drug store, hoping her fears wouldn't come true as she bought a pregnancy test.

But they did; As the two pink lines came up, confirming her pregnancy.

She made a doctor's appointment and she was 10 weeks pregnant. She never slept with anyone as she was stripping, but she knew one guy who she's had a fling with more than once...

 _It was another semi busy night at the Dollhouse. Kenzi was turning up as all the men who were much older and a few younger than her, would throw all their hard earned cash onto the stage. She performed her flexible moves, getting so many cat calls from men and a few women._

 _She was chosen to work the bachelor party a group of guys were hosting. As she was giving the groom to be a lap dance, he kept touching all over her, squeezing her breasts and her ass, to which she slapped away several times._

 _"Come on baby, why can't you be like the other hoes?" He said in a drunken slur as all the other women were dancing for the guys in the private room._

 _"Because you need to learn to keep your hands to yourself." She dumped his drink on him, pushing him off as the guys booed. She headed to the bar, escaping from the room as she sat on the stool, ordering a shot of Patron as she downed it straight up._

 _"I'll get a Bud Light." She heard a guy say as he sat on the bar stool next to her. "How about a cocktail for the lady right here?"_

 _He was eyeing the woman next to him; She had ebony colored skin, curved in the right places. She had 40C breasts and an ass that was poked out and perfect under the pink ruffled mini skirt she was wearing. Her outfit was a rhinestone covered pink bra, with the matching skirt, a big pink bow hanging from the back of her skirt. She was wearing thigh high satin stockings and black stilettos. Her hair was long, down to her back and curly. Her eyes were hazel brown and she was wearing some shiny pink lip gloss. She had on a sexy belly button piercing and had a snake tattoo on her right thigh. She had high cheekbones and from the looks of it, she seemed like a wild woman who knew how to have a good time._

 _Which was what he needed anyway, after the day he was having. He didn't really feel like coming out to this party. He wanted to drink a 6 pack with Roman and Seth and then he would pick up some random chick from a bar and have a quickie with, then kick out._

 _Things were different tonight, obviously._

 _Now here was this woman, clearly a stripper as she had downed another shot of liquor._

 _":Seems like you had a rough night." He stated in a blunt manner._

 _"Just making the money. All part of the job." She said in a nonchalant manner as she sipped her cocktail. "By the way, I can pay for my own drink."_

 _"I'm well aware of that." He sipped his beer. "But you looked as though you could use it anyway. Besides, you should thank me."_

 _"I don't have to do anything." She retorted, rolling her eyes at him. "...But thank you anyway."_

 _The guy raised a brow at her, impressed by her come back attitude. She had some fire in her._

 _"Well no need to spark off at me, princess. Like I said, thought you could use something for what you have going on right now."_

 _"I prefer the hard core shit." She downed the rest of her cocktail._

 _Dean chuckled as he decided to have the bartender order a tray of small shot glasses of Jack Daniel Whiskey._

 _They both downed the shots each, even with Dean still drinking on his beer. However, that didn't matter as they both kept throwing them back._

 _Clearly under the influence, they were both laughing and mellowed out._

 _"So, you got a name?" She asked as she looked at him up and down, the sight of this 6'4 man was a beauty to see. She wasn't into white guys and has never hooked up with one before. However, he seemed to be different; He had dirty blonde hair, blue green eyes and scruffy facial hair. He was fitting that tight black shirt with his blue jeans and black boots. The leather jacket he was sporting was even making her nipples hard._

 _"Names Dean Ambrose. You?" He questioned._

 _"Names Desiree." She grabbed his beer, sipping it._

 _"What about your real one?" He smirked._

 _"Kenzi." She set his beer back down on the counter top. "Oh and Just because you know my name and bought me a drink, don't think you gonna get some nookie from me. White boys are not my type."_

 _Dean looked at her like she had been dropped on her head, a little annoyed. "Now why do you say that?"_

 _"They don't know how to fuck." She was brutal with her honesty. "Never had a good experience with them and I heard they have small dicks." She snickered at that so called fact._

 _"I should bend your ass over and make you eat those words."_

 _Kenzi downed another shot, the burning liquid hitting the back of her throat, as she hopped off the stool. "I'd like to see you put your money where your mouth is, Mr. Ambrose."_

 _In Dean's mind, it was pretty clear she was baiting him; Challenging him. And he was willing to prove her ass wrong in this one._

 _She knew it was wrong to sleep with customers who came into the joint. However, this would be the first time she's ever slept with a customer. And this guy wanted to challenge her and Kenzi never turned down a challenge from any man._

 _When Dean found a private room, he pushed her up against that wall, bending her over as he smacked her ass hard._

 _"Just so we're clear; I'm a grown ass white man. So be prepared to take this dick."_

 _"So come fuck me then.."_

 _She turned around as they started kissing each other, rough and dirty, her fingers digging into his hair as they fell back on the bed, proceeding to fuck each others brains out._

That man was Dean Ambrose.

As she told him the news, or in this case, she called him; He was cold to her, cutting her off and not even wanting anything to do with her.

It was then she knew she had to change her ways. She was on her own, with no one to help her. Her own mother was so consumed with wanting a ring on her finger from her boyfriend than her own daughter.

She decided to quit stripping and she quit the gang. Of course, being that she couldn't quit according to the leader, so she left her home city quietly and moved to Las Vegas, Nevada.

She really wanted to finish college and get her master's degree so she could become a hair stylist and own her own beauty salon.

For years now, she made her dreams a success, having more than one beauty salon in the franchise. The main one she owned was in Tampa, Florida, where her sister Skylar lived. She was the management of "Never Nappy, Always Happy" Beauty Salon.

She struggled a lot, even with hiding out and dealing with her pregnancy, being that she had to work in staffing agencies to put her through school. She quit drinking and she saved all the money she used from stripping and drugs to get her a ticket out of the hell hole she was born in.

Looking back at it now, leaving the nightmare she had been dealing with for years, she still had recurring nightmares about it. Eventually she would overcome them as she had been stronger thanks to her daughter.

She was even able to handle being in the hospital alone as she gave birth, being that she was only 6 months. She was at high risk, giving birth early but she thanked God that her daughter was strong and healthy to make it through and grow, despite being premature.

The only downside was that as she got a little older, the doctor confirmed that she was anemic. She felt guilty, knowing that she was anemic and was clear it came from her genes, but the doctor told her not to blame herself.

She still lived in Las Vegas in a small apartment with her daughter, but there wasn't much they could afford. Most of the money she had hidden away for her daughter and some was for emergency. She couldn't spend much of it, seeing as how it was traceable and would lead her back to her past life back in Crenshaw.

She planned to do all she could to keep her daughter safe no matter what. She was glad she had one relative that cared about her in Tampa, Florida. Of course, she wasn't sure what her motives were in this situation.

Despite everything, with Dean leaving her behind to fend for herself, what he also did was unforgivable and unspeakable to where her reputation from anyone she knew was tarnished.

She blamed herself for even thinking he could be a good guy, someone that may have had a heart.

But she was wrong. Dead wrong in this case.

Right now in the meantime, she was having coffee with her half sister, Skylar. They had the same father but different mothers. They weren't around each other much but Skylar would always reach out to Kenzi, wondering what was going on with her.

The only thing she spoke about with Skylar was that she had a daughter now. The rest would come to the light as she was so busy, engrossed with her plans for revenge against Dean Ambrose.

In the meantime, Skylar sat across from Kenzi as they shared their steaming mugs of French Vanilla Coffee.

"I'm pretty sure I got a lot of explaining to do." Kenzi sipped on her mug, already getting to the topic of the matter.

"Yeah no shit." Skylar got to the point. "But lets start with the fact of you announcing that shit in front of the kids at Thanksgiving. You know Roman is still pissed about that with you and Dean. And I am too."

Kenzi cringed, not meaning to blurt out her adult business to the kids, let alone her niece and daughter. "I'm sorry. But trust me this wasn't my intent. I was kind of PG-13."

"It was far from PG-13. It wasn't even Kid PG!" She glared at her.

Kenzi sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I really am. But Dean screwed with my life so I had to make sure that he understood that."

"What do you mean screwed with your life? I get that he left you behind when you were pregnant. I'm shocked you two even hooked up. And when did you become a stripper?" Skylar was just needing to know so much information about this crisis.

"Ex-stripper." She corrected her. "I quit that shit a long time ago and I don't want to go back. Ever." She stood up, getting a banana. "I was homeless, Skylar. And before you ask me another round of annoying ass questions, I can say that I had a lot of pride in me. I wanted to make a living for myself."

"Guess I had always assumed that you had it together.." Skylar sipped her coffee.

Kenzi glared at her, ready to go off. "I don't need this judgement bullshit from you."

"I'm not judging you, Kenzi." She said sternly, not wanting her to get the wrong idea of what she meant. "I'm saying that I wish I could have helped you. Hell, my shit wasn't all together either back then. There's things that I still gotta work on myself. I'm not acting like I'm better than you."

Kenzi sat down on the sofa as Skylar joined her. "I'm so use to being judged and I'm sick of it."

"I feel you." She sighed, drinking the rest of her caffeine as she set it down on the table. "So now that Deans the father, is your revenge over?"

Kenzi's eyes turned dark as she stared at her sister. "Far from it. Believe that." She said coldly.

And before she could continue, the girls came downstairs, or in this case, Roman was carrying them in his arms as Skylar smiled, kissing her husband as Kenzi made a vomiting gesture to which Skylar rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to get started on breakfast. In the meantime, you need to call Dean and sort this out." Roman set the girls down as Mackenzie went up and kissed her mommy as Kenzi ran a hand through her curly hair.

"Oh we are going to sort this out, alright." She said rather calmly.

Skylar knew that was not a statement filled with promises, especially from Kenzi.

...

Roman's mom, Patricia had no problem watching the girls today as Dean came over, with much convincing from Roman. Dean had a hard head and had a short fuse, especially with Kenzi causing nothing but drama the other day.

But given that he had a child with her, he would do it for the sake of the beautiful little girl and talk to her mother.

Kenzi came downstairs, wearing some faded ripped jeans and a blue basketball jersey with a snap-back hat.

"Can we talk?" Dean sighed, wanting to get this over with.

Kenzi shrugged as they stepped outside on the porch.

"Look. I don't want shit to do with you. And you don't either. But now that I'm a dad.." He sighed heavily, unsure of what else to say.

"Get to it already Dean." She snapped, losing her patience.

"I'm going to be part of my childs life, no matter what. And you are not going to come between me and Renee."

Kenzi just laughed as she crossed her arms.

"Oh Ms. Renee can have you. I'm not pressed nor losing sleep over that. But my beef is with you and you only. I want you to fucking pay."

"Look, I'm sorry I bailed out on you. I wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility."

"Well you don't have much of a choice now." She argued. "But this is more than you up and leaving Dean. Its much worse."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Can you stop this assuming bullshit?"

"You ruined my life and reputation." Her anger boiling over. "I suggest you think long and hard as to what you did."

Dean really must of had amnesia as he still didn't know what he was talking about. "Look, I don't know what else you want me to say."

Kenzi blew him off, sick of him already with his damn voice.

"Bottom line; I want you to pay. If you were smart, you would remember what else you did but I was wrong." Her hazel eyes, dark with anger and rage. She looked as though she wanted to spit in his face altogether.

Dean didn't even care as he just walked off, ignoring her threats. He meant what he said about going to be a part of his daughter life. He knew abandoning her was wrong but relationships and responsibility were not in his nature. Hell, he didn't even know where his relationship was going with his girlfriend Renee. She went on to work as usual as he did too, with them not even speaking to each other. He knew that Renee still wanted him and he wanted to be with her too. It was just a slight crack with what just happened.

He just went to his car as he started up the engine, hopping in as he pulled off.

Kenzi just stared at him afterwards, her anger and hurt just boiling inside.

"I'm going to get him for what he did. This isn't over by a long shot!" She snarled as she slammed the door, going back in.


	2. Dinner Night Has Gone Bust

_**Disclaimer; I do not own the WWE superstars/divas in the making of this story. I only represent my fictional OC characters**_

 **I want to thank everyone so far for reviewing; It Reigns Justice-619, UrRockerGirl89, justkimmy, and the guest. As well as DamnitAmbrose *Who messaged me her review***

 **Ok Everyone, on to the next chapter ;)**

 **...**

"I think its time that we fix that don't we?" Seth grinned as he walked over to Cosmo, who had her legs sprawled out on the bed.

"Yes, I think so too. There are a few things that need to be looked over." Cosmo sat up, her knees on the bed as she was flashing her sexy pink bra top, with some tight denim shorts and her heels. Her hair was in pigtails as she was sipping on some lemonade. Seth was wearing a constructor costume with his hard hat in place, shirtless and looking all kinds of gorgeous in Cosmo's eyes.

They loved to Role-play in the afternoons, which always boiled down to both of them making passionate love to each other.

Seth and Cosmo were indeed having some sexy time, after having a few weeks of barely seeing each other due to their own respective businesses coming into place, mostly Seth as he was working with Roman and Dean to start up their own fitness company.

Not only that, as Seth and Cosmo were only married for about 4 months now, Cosmo's sex drive has been going crazy for Seth. Not that there was any complaints.

Just as they were about to get into the mood, with Seth throwing Cosmo right on the bed as they started to make out passionately, there was a knock at the door.

"Maybe if we're quiet enough, they'll go away." Seth wiggled his brows as he nibbled on his wife's spot with her purring.

"I'm not sure about that, seeing as how I've never been quiet." She teased him, rubbing her foot up on his leg.

The knocking still continued, and they knew whoever was at the door would never give up.

Seth groaned inwardly as Cosmo pouted but she decided to go see who it was, as Muffin and Kevin were too busy sleeping

"How come our kids can sleep past our knocking?" Seth raised a brow, indicating the dogs.

"They can sleep past our fucking too babe." She smirked as she headed to the door. She opened it to see Kenzi.

"Whats up whore!" She smiled as Cosmo and her hugged each other.

"Hey there! How are you!" She smiled, pecking her cheek. Seth was right behind them as he walked into the living room to find Kenzi. He already spoke with Dean of how things went between him and Kenzi and needless to say, things were not looking so pretty.

"Uhh..why are you dressed like Bob the Builder?" She looked at Seth from head to toe.

"Trying to get it on with my wife." He stated the obvious as Cosmo rolled her eyes. Seth was sexually frustrated but he would get over it. Cosmo assured him they had all the time today, seeing as they both had off days.

"Man, don't be frowning at me. Besides, I would have called but I don't want y'all answering the phone, moaning and shit." Cosmo's eyes bulged open as she swatted her arm in a playfully manner, yet Kenzi could see the smirk.

"So what brings you here?" Cosmo went into the kitchen as she poured them both a drink. "Skylar told me you and Dean had a talk."

"You mean we had a little tit for tat." Kenzi fixed her blouse, accepting the cold drink. "I don't have shit to say to him. But I do have some plans for him.

Cosmo sputtered her drink. "Wait, what?"

"Look, I don't know if you remember but Dean fucking abandoned me and my daughter. I'm not going to forgive that shit for nothing and before you give me the whole kumbaya speech, Skylar gave me the run down too."

Cosmo shook her head, sighing. "What Dean did was wrong. He should have never left you that way when he found out when you were pregnant and he should have been a man and helped you. But honey, shouldn't you at least try to play the peacemaker in this?"

"Let me think about it." Kenzi sipped her drink and counted for 5 seconds. "Nope!"

"Really?" Cosmo was already trying to figure out the stubbornness of this girl.

"Damn skippy!" She growled. "You don't understand as to how bad Dean hurt me. He did way worse than that."

"What do you mean?" Cosmo asked. "Because there are guys that have done worse, not that I'm making any excuses for Dean. I'm just saying that if he's trying to be a part of his daughters life, then let him.

"He can do whatever the fuck he wants. I just simply want to make him pay. For all the times he's screwed me over, he owes me."

"Kenzi, come on, can't you give Dean a small break?" Seth tried to reason with her but that was a mistake on his part. Skylar kind of did warn everyone of Kenzi's temper but in the end they find out on their own.

"Oh I didn't know you were fucking siding with him now!" She glared at him.

Seth raised his hands in defeat. "I'm not siding with him. He did a dumb ass move but all I'm saying is-"

"All you're saying is nothing. Now I'll see y'all later and try not to break through the hole aight?" Kenzi grabbed her purse, heading out the door.

"So..what do we do now?" Cosmo looked up at Seth who sat down with her as he pulled her close.

"I don't know.." Seth couldn't even fathom this. What else has Dean have done to make Kenzi go to greater lengths for revenge?

"Guess we just have to be friends and be supportive. God knows what Skylar must be thinking."

"I know she wants to kick the living shit out of Dean, but Roman has reminded her that it wasn't her place; After all they are both adults who got themselves in this situation in the first place."

"It's all just a hell in a hand basket." Cosmo pecked her husband as she went to the bathroom.

"So...no indoor plumbing that's going to be fixed?" Seth pouted.

He grumbled, blaming Kenzi silently.

 **...**

Dean couldn't even focus on his clients today at his workplace. All he kept thinking about were Kenzi's words

 _"I want you to fucking pay..."_

He was already getting annoyed with Roman and Seth chewing him out for what he did back in his past. Not that their opinions affected him in any way, especially Skylar's who was pissed with him. Well in retrospect she was annoyed with Kenzi as well but they were still blood. So regardless, Skylar would support her sister.

Things weren't going as easy with him and Renee. He had been sleeping on the sofa for about two weeks now and he was doing everything he can to make it up to her. He had a dinner planned for her though, hoping to get back on her good side.

He wasn't the cheesy romantic type but with Renee, he hoped some fine dining might get him back into trusting him again. He was glad that she was willing to accept Mackenzie into her life as well. He could still picture the 4 year old at the Thanksgiving table, adorably munching on her turkey and greens with her spoon.

He wasn't sure what the hell was Kenzi talking about what else he has done. Even in that drunken night he could remember a lot of things; Especially banging her and what not. But he couldn't remember anything else.

He thought plain and simple; Just a bitter bitch is all.

His phone buzzed as he saw it was Renee's number popping up on the Caller ID.

"Hey darling." He grinned, hearing the sound of her voice.

"Hey there. I'm glad you made the reservations for dinner tonight. I've always wanted to go to that restaurant."

"No problem. Anything for you." He chuckled, chewing on his pen, thinking as he was flipping over through the contract paperwork. He wasn't a big fan of reading but he knew business was business. Him, Reigns, and Rollins were in the process of starting their own company from the ground up and moving it into different cities.

"Maybe that..we can do that little trick that I know you like as well..." She said in a seductive voice, making Dean's member get a little hard in his jeans.

"I look forward to it gorgeous. Make sure not to wear any panties tonight. Once I'm through with your ass, you're going to remember my name over and over again.." He promised her as he hung up the phone, knowing on the other end she was having trouble breathing.

Dean always did have that charm with the ladies.

* * *

Kenzi had picked up Mackenzie from day care as she ran all the way into her mommy's arms.

"Mommy, I have so much to tell you and what I did today!" She smiled happily, bouncing up and down. "I learned how to count to 100!"

"Really? That's great sweetheart." She smiled, kissing her daughter. She was a sweet and beautiful little girl, and she was the smartest 4 year old that she has ever known.

They went over to the car as Mackenzie was strapped into her seat as Kenzi knew she had to work at the salon later on tonight. However, her aunt would watch her for the evening as Kenzi knew she had to work overnight.

"Mommy...when will I be able to spend some time with daddy?" The little girl asked curiously.

"Well...I'll have to talk to your daddy about that, ok? I'll make sure that we set that up just for you."

"Do you think he's a nice man? I think he looks funny looking." She giggled, kicking her legs as she stared out the window.

"yes he's very funny looking. But I would rather not talk about your dad sweetheart."

"Why mommy? Did he make you upset?" She asked, her small voice laced with curiosity.

Kenzi had to scold herself to keep her rage from going out of control because as smart as her daughter was, she would never understand and she would be too young to even understand. Most of what Mackenzie knew was that her mommy had to work a lot to support her and she never really knew who her father was.

"Well sweetheart. Sometimes grownups don't really get along. We have our differences, but it doesn't change the fact as to how we feel about you, ok?"

"Ok mommy. I'll leave it alone. I just want you to be happy." She blew her mommy a kiss as Kenzi grabbed it, placing it on her cheek, smiling at her daughter in the mirror.

It was 15 minutes later after she had dropped her daughter off at her aunts. She had gotten a call from her closest best friend; Alicia Fox.

"Hey girl!" She said excitedly as she answered the phone. "Where yo ass at?"

"I'm in Tampa, taking care of some business." She smirked as she pulled in front of a stop light.

"Well I have some information you might wanna know..." Alicia said in a sing song voice. "About Dean Ambrose and his plans for tonight..."

"Fill me in.." She said, intrigued.

"Well he's taking Renee Young out to this fancy restaurant. And you know I'm your girl when it comes to revenge this piece of shit. Men ain't shit."

"Damn right." She seconded that agreement.

Kenzi then came up with an idea as she laid out the plan to Alicia Fox, who was all the more happy to make Dean's life a living hell.

* * *

 **LATER THAT EVENING**

Dean and Renee were enjoying the night to themselves. Even though Dean kept getting calls about his business which would irk Renee from time to time, but she knew Dean was a hard working man. He couldn't help that.

The dinner was everything to Renee as she talked about her day to Dean, despite that he would check her phone from time to time. He still payed attention to her and what she was saying.

Or so he thought he was, with Kenzi's warning ringing through her head.

 _"I want you to fucking pay...you should know exactly what you have done..."_

"Dean were you listening?" She asked, exasperated.

"Uh yeah I was, sweet cheeks, sorry." He picked with his meal. This really wasn't his kind of place to eat but he wanted to make Renee happy.

The waiter came up as she asked them what they would like to drink. As they discussed what they wanted, the waiter frowned at them, well eyeing Dean and ignoring Renee.

"Aren't you Dean Ambrose?" The woman asked.

"Yeah? Who are you?" Dean wrinkled his nose.

"You bastard! You stood me up on our wedding night!" He flung his drink at him. Renee's eyes bulged open.

"What the hell is going on?" Renee demanded, standing up.

"Why don't you ask the lover boy who sent me several stalking emails back in third grade and then he just tossed me aside! I could have been your soulmate!"

"I don't even fucking know you!" he yelled at the raven haired woman.

"Oh yeah sure. You have been stalking me since 5th grade and you write me these love letters and yet you don't know me?!" She cried tears. "Well I feel sorry for Renee, you pathetic loser!"

She tossed another drink in his lap as she stalked off, with Dean fuming already.

"Wait...love letters?" She frowned at him. "Ok I'm going home now."

"Renee.."

"Just shut up!" She huffed, stalking off already to go to the car.

Dean went to the bathroom to take a piss and clean himself up. he knew for a fact that this had Kenzi written all over it.

But two can definitely play at this game. She was in for a rude awakening when messing with Dean Ambrose.


	3. Whose Side Are You On?

**Disclaimer; I do not own the WWE superstars/divas in the making of this story. I only represent my fictional OC characters**

 **I want to thank everyone for reviewing; ItReigns Justice-619, lourdes1694, Lilygirl95, The two guests, shamonticupcake.**

 **Enjoy, everyone. Thanks for the love**

 **...**

Everyone was over Alicia's house for some drinks as they celebrated another night of making Dean's night a living hell; Or in this case, embarrassing him. It was Kenzi, Her, and Paige.

"You did a pretty damn good job playing the psycho woman." Kenzi complimented as she sipped her drink.

"That was pretty damn funny. Wish I could have seen the look on her face."

"Yeah that was pretty awkward but at the same time I had to admit, it was a pretty good joke, you know?" Paige shrugged her shoulders lazily.

Kenzi couldn't help but smile tonight at how well she had pulled off the little stunt. She wasn't a typical vengeful person; At least not like she was back then.

But things were different; She had no one else to blame other than Dean for the hurt she had felt back then.

"You know, I know I'm kind of late on this but...what exactly did Dean Ambrose do to you that made you hate him so much? I think he's kind of a nice guy." Paige noticed how he was respectful and nice to his girlfriend tonight when they were having dinner.

"You've had too much to drink tonight." Alicia said, rolling her eyes as she snatched her drink away. Paige rolled her eyes.

"I just want to know." Paige was curious as to how in the world this whole thing got started in the first place. She didn't have anything against pulling a prank on guys who were complete dicks, but it seemed as though

"What does it matter? The guy screwed her over, fucking idiot." She dumped her drink in the sink, rinsing them with water.

Kenzi was silent as she sipped her drink. "Anyway guys, I better get some sleep. I'll come back up to visit but I have some more things to take care of."

She grabbed her purse as she headed out to the car, heading over to her aunt's house to get some rest and to handle some business first thing in the morning.

She made it home as she checked on her daughter, seeing that she was sound asleep as it was 10 o clock at night. She kissed her cheek as she softly snored and she went to go take a shower.

She changed and got dressed for bed until she saw her cell phone lighting up, indicating a phone call. It was a private number and Kenzi grew upset, knowing this was not the first time this has happened to her.

"Hello.." She answered the phone, irritated.

"Aren't you the girl from the video? Wanna show me some splits in person?" She heard the guy and his friends laughing.

"Fuck off!" She hissed as she hung up the phone.

She threw her phone on the bed as she tried to get some sleep. However, she had gotten another call.

"What?" She growled, ready to go the hell off on whoever it was.

"How would you like to have 9 inches down your throat tonight, slut?" Another guy chuckled.

"How would you like to have nine inches of my stiletto boot up your fucking ass! Call this number again and I promise you when I find you, you will receive a bullet straight into your throat." She threatened him, ending the call as she hung up.

She turned her phone off, just pulling the blanket over her and trying to go to sleep; Hoping that she would just forget about what went down back then. Hoping that she could just forget it all at once.

But there were certain things that were hard to forget and for that, her anger still continued to grow and resurface.

"I fucking hate him so much..." She closed her eyes, trying not to cry.

...

She was at her salon as she went over with her assistant manager over the amount of stocking that was increasing and of course, she was treating her usual clients who would love the way she would hook them up with the hairstyles, especially cutting their hair. Her other coworkers named Judy and Monica were also helpful, given their experience and they were all like family.

One of the things they liked to do in that family is gossip.

"So word is that you getting revenge on some guy named Ambrose?" Monica asked as she was washing her clients hair.

"That's none of y'all business." Kenzi smirked as she was doing paperwork. "But yes it is."

"Gurl, you are something else? You seriously sent him his number to a gay chatline?" Judy busted out laughing.

Kenzi had given out Dean's number to a gay chatline and wasn't surprised when she had gotten calls from him about it. Not that she answered anyway.

"Y'all women are crazy." One of the barbers named Carl had commented. "I mean, y'all always wanna talk about all men are dogs but I just think y'all need some"

"Carl, shut your ass up!" Judy scoffed, smacking the back of his bald head with her rat tail comb.

It was then she saw a text from the man himself.

 _"Payback is a bitch. Watch out!_

 _-_ _Ambrose {SEND}_

Kenzi set her phone down, ignoring the call. It was over an hour as she decided to get some food for everybody here at the salon. It was Tuesday and it was her treat.

She stopped by first to the Starbucks cafe to order her usual White Chocolate Mocha. There was this guy she had been crushing on for awhile and his name was Kofi Kingston. That man was 50 shades of pure chocolate and those dreads, that deep voice of his, and how he always had his order ready was right on point.

"Hello Kenzi." He flashed his pearly whites. Damn, that man was breath taking.

"Hey there." She smiled, her day getting better. "So I don't have to tell you what I want, right?"

"Even if you did, I would serve it to you just the way you like it." He chuckled, sending a wink her way.

Kenzi couldn't hide the blush as she grabbed the cup, smiling.

As she headed to her car, ready to go to her usual spot to order food for everyone, her car wouldn't start.

"What the...I just put gas in it this morning." She tried to start her car again but all that came out was a puttering noise.

"Are you serious, come on?" She tried not to lose her temper as she tried to start up her car again.

She went to the back of her truck to see if there was something she could use to fix her car. It was then she saw that she had gotten a note attached to the window.

She opened it as she read it.

 _"Some sweet **sugar** for the bitter bitch_

 _-Ambrose."_

She started to put two and two together and then that's when she really went off.

"That motherfucker put sugar in my fucking gas tank! No wonder my car isn't working! Fucking bitch!" She snarled, kicking at the tire with her boot. She decided to call her sister, Skylar, hoping that she wasn't too busy at work so she could help her pick up Mackenzie from daycare. She knew she would have to rent a car now, which would be coming out of her pocket.

She called Uber as she headed straight for her job, already losing her appetite.

15 minutes later when she arrived, that's when she knew Dean Ambrose was just getting started

"What the fuck?" She said out loud.

Everyone was having a party in her salon; There were margaritas, wings and fries and the men were playing poker while the ladies were sipping drinks. It was then that Dean Ambrose came out the bathroom, grinning as he picked up his beer chuckling.

"Hey Kenzi!" He shouted through the music. "You're just in time, have a couple drinks with us!"

Everyone cheered as Dean handed more six packs of beer.

"What the fuck are you doing in here Ambrose?! You are not welcome in here! This is a place of business!" Kenzi growled.

"Awe come on, don't be such a stuck up. Enjoy the party! Oh I hope you don't mind, I may have used your credit card to order more pizza. It's going to round up to 200 dollars!" He laughed as his friends Corey and Sami laughed at what they had done.

"Oh hell fucking no!" She screamed. She grabbed a broom and started whipping Dean's ass.

"Get out! All of you get the hell out right now! This is my salon!" She cut off the music and basically kicked all of them out.

However, Dean smirked as he looked over, blowing her a kiss and the middle finger. She then threw her shoe at Dean's head.

"Ow!" He grunted as he walked out. "You're not fun, you know that?"

"All y'all asses need to clean this mess up. This ain't Crenshaw no more, get y'all asses right and get back to work! And Last time I checked, no alcohol was allowed; This is a place of business so don't act brand new. So y'all better get this shit cleaned up before y'all leave tonight or I'm going to have a serious fucking problem, finding y'all checks!"

And with that statement, she stormed out the room, slamming the door to her office. They could already hear her blasting music as they began to clean up the mess they made...or in this case what Dean Ambrose had created.

...

The next day, Skylar and Cosmo were laughing at the party that was thrown in Kenzi's salon as she dished out the details to what happened. Granted, they thought the car thing was a bit too far but they couldn't help but chuckle at what Dean had created.

They were at FirstWatch cafe, enjoying some smoothies and a light brunch. Kenzi had decided to just get a club sandwich and a root beer.

"Oh I'm glad y'all find it oh so funny that my salon was being turnt up and shit." She mocked them, biting into her food.

"Ok ok look I admit. What Dean did to the car was wrong and I agree, he needs to get his ass kicked for that, but the party thing was a little funny."

"There was nothing funny about it. That's my place of business. I may be a bitch but I don't do shit like that, especially at his work place. That's some fucking bullshit, forreal." She tossed her sandwich aside, eating her curly fries.

"I still think you and Dean need to talk it out. Have you two even decided on who would watch Mackenzie? Has he even had a chance to spend time with her?"

"It ain't like he wants to. He keep saying he do but he always got some shit coming up with the pop-tart. I mean seriously, I get she got the Goldilocks curls, she sweet and bubbly and full of sugar and shit but I mean, don't she see that something wrong with Jack Skellington?"

"You mean Dean." Cosmo corrected.

"Whatever."

Skylar and Cosmo looked at each other then back at her. Kenzi furrowed her brows at the two.

"What bitches?" She questioned her best friends.

"...I think I may know why you are attacking Dean like this..." Skylar gave her a slow smirk.

"Yeah, it's because he's a fuckboy and I hate his dumb ass." She stated as if that was obvious

"That's how it all starts off..." Cosmo mumbled.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Kenzi looked at her.

"Nothing." Both of them said, chuckling.

"Y'all weird." She shook her head as she pulled a bottle of hot sauce out of her bag to put on her sandwich.

"Coming from the broad who carries hot sauce in her bag?"

"What? I like it on my club sandwiches." She said with her lips pouting out as she sprinkled some on her sandwich

"I can't even get mad at you. I like em on mines too." Skylar winked at her.

"Still think you may have a liking to Dean. And you two really need to talk. I don't even know what else could be going on with you two to have y'all at each others heads."

"I agree with Cosmo. There has to be something more to the story than him leaving you when you were pregnant." Skylar sipped her drink, wanting to pry the details out of her sister.

"Look, it doesn't even matter." She tried to dismiss the topic but they wouldn't let her.

"It would help if we knew what it was; Obviously, you two fighting isn't the best decision for anyone. It's going to make things worse." Skylar tried to plead with her, reasoning with her to get some common sense knocked into her.

"I think our lunch date is done." She tossed her napkin, grabbing her purse as she walked out.

"Kenzi.." Skylar called out to her but she sighed heavily as Kenzi already left.

"Man, she is so damn stubborn." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I am really worried about her. It's like whenever we bring up Dean, I can see in her eyes how hurt she is."

"Whose side do we go on?" Cosmo asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

"Honestly, we go on no ones side. We just play it neutral. But they better get it together." Skylar hoped they would. As far as they were concerned, the drama that was going on between Kenzi and Dean was making everyone's lives uncomfortable.

 **...**

"Babe, you know I hate wearing a suit." Dean rolled his eyes as him and Renee had entered her parents mansion.

"Can you just do this for me?" She pleaded, trying not to sound as if she was already irritated with him.

They have been bickering back and forth ever since she told Dean they would be having dinner at her parents house. They were the most wealthy family in the city of Tampa, Florida and Renee Young was their precious baby girl who was spoiled rotten. When she first introduced them to Dean Ambrose, they turned their nose at him, seeing as he was not the kind of wealthy class that they had expected for her to date.

However, for the sake of their daughter, they put up with it.

The butler had taken their coats as Dean was fidgeting with his tie, already wanting to take it off. He was hoping this dinner night wouldn't be too long as he had plans with the guys for poker night. He was also suppose to have Mackenzie over the weekend to spend with him so her being with her mom tonight was a breeze. He couldn't help but laugh at the stunt he pulled on Kenzi and the look on her face. It was worth getting his ass kicked by a broom.

Her parents came as they shook hands with Dean and hugged their daughter. He noticed for a second that he saw a glimpse of her parents getting their hands sanitized, as if Dean's own skin was consumed with bacteria.

"Ok now, let's serve this dinner." Her mother said as they quickly went into the dining hall.

The cook was serving them food as the soft classical music was playing. Dean wrinkled his nose at the champagne, wanting a beer right now. It's not that he didn't like champagne, its just that the whole environment they were in wasn't exactly his cup of tea.

If there was one thing that Dean expressed to her parents is that he was brutally honest; He loved wrestling where as they preferred golf or tennis. He liked beer while they would drink either wine or champagne. He liked barbecues and grilling out, watching the game where as her parents thought it was all stupid and unusual. They all graduated from high school but Dean had dropped out, never even attended college.

Her parents would subtly make him feel low as to where he never went to college while they threw in his face that they graduated from Princeton University with a PhD

Dean picked at his food as they discussed more of their daughter; How things were going, if they were ever going to move into a house, and of course, the biggest topic of the night that made Dean want to just get up and leave, telling her parents to kiss his ass.

"So, have you thought about my offer on the table, Mr. Ambrose?" her father asked.

"About what?" Dean said, pretending to be clueless.

"About working at my law firm. I believe its much better than whatever it is..you're doing..." He said with snobbish attitude.

"Look, with all due respect me and my brothers we want to have our own business and we've talked about this. I'm not lawyer material."

"Well not yet. But with a new look, new lifestyle-"

"My lifestyle is just fine, thank you." Dean said in a cut throat manner, drinking down the champagne. He didn't even want to eat the cooked quail in front of him

"Dean, don't be rude." Renee hissed at him quietly. "He's just suggesting maybe you could do something better. I mean, _**everyone** _ is doing a fitness center. And with Roman and Seth...what if they get sick of working with you as a group?"

"Like I said Renee, I'm fine with the way things are going. Me, Reigns, and Rollins plan to do this." Dean said with confidence. Him and his brothers had a business plan all mapped out and they were brothers; They fought together, rode together, ate together and were friends since 5th grade. He could even remember sleeping over at Rollins and Reigns when he had no where else to stay, seeing as he never had a close relationship with his mother who was a drunk.

He hasn't heard from his mother ever since he was taken away and put into a foster home which then he had to stay with his cousins.

"It's ridiculous, that's what it is..." He heard Renee mumble as she chewed on her food. Dean decided to ignore it as they went on with the dinner. This was going to be a long night and Dean wished he had a cigarette right now.

* * *

Dean and Renee didn't talk about what happened earlier tonight as he played poker with the boys. They were down in the basement as Dean and Roman were shuffling the cards and smoking cigars. It was him, Roman, Seth, Corey Graves, Sami and The Usos.

Dean was already on a losing streak, not really focusing on the game but rather what Renee said.

"What's going on with you?" Roman asked, knowing his brother too well when he was in a foul mood.

"Nothing." He grunted, sipping his beer. Between Renee and the dinner to Kenzi pulling dumb ass stunts to make his life a living hell, he was needing a vacation. In fact, as soon as they left her parents, they immediately started arguing and then Renee went upstairs as she went to bed, throwing a pillow and blanket down at Dean, already signaling him to sleep on the couch.

"You and Renee having problems again?" Seth inquired.

"Or is it your stripper mistress?" Corey snickered.

"How about the both of you fuck off out of my life, stop talking about this shit as if we are on Lifetime and play some fucking cards already!" He barked, already not in the mood to be grilled by them.

"Look, man we are just trying to help take it easy. We know you and Kenzi have been at each others throats lately." Roman tried to talk to him.

"To hell with that bitch. I don't even know what the fuck I did to her. I fucked her, yes I did. I left her when she was pregnant, so the hell what? Lots of men do it." Dean ran a hand through his copper colored hair. "I don't know what else I had done. It was Vegas! A lot of shit happens in Vegas that you don't want to remember. Hell, I had too much to drink."

"And you wonder why you are getting exactly whats coming to you. Both of you are being childish as fuck." Roman huffed as he tossed in his cards, grabbing another beer.

"Whose side are you on Reigns?" Dean glared at him, to which Roman returned the glare right back at him.

"The side thats tired of all the nonsense."

Before Dean could fire up a rebuttal to that, there was a knock on the door. He looked at the time to see it was almost ten o clock.

"Now what?" He got up, heading up the steps as the knocking continued.

He opened the door to see Kenzi and Mackenzie. She was dressed with her sleeping bag, her backpack and her curly hair in a ponytail.

"Hi daddy!" She jumped on his pants leg.

"Hey uhh..what are y'all doing here?"

"It's time for you to spend time with your daughter." She crossed her arms.

"Busy right now."

"Don't care. Consider this as payment for you screwing with my car." She bared her teeth, wanting to bite his skin off.

"Oh god, will you just stop whining about it? I already had 6 voicemail's about it."

"Well until you help me to pay for it, I'm not going to stop whining about it. Now you have been talking about wanting to spend time with Mackenzie but as usual, your idiot self seems to so called forget. So now, you are going to make time? Got it? I'll be back tomorrow morning."

She kissed her daughter goodbye as she smiled at her before balling her fist up at Dean as she walked out.

Dean just felt like wanting to hit his head against the damn wall as his daughter looked at him. She was definitely the spitting image of him; Her blue green eyes, her small nose and her cheekbones. He looked at the four year old rather awkwardly.

"So...uhhh...do you want to...I don't know...watch a movie and-"

"Barbie Princess movie daddy! Barbie Princess Movie!" She grabbed his hand, pulling him into the living room as he dragged his feet.

This was not going to sit so well with Renee in the morning.


	4. Every Action Has Its Consequences

**Disclaimer; I do not own the WWE superstars/divas in the making of this story. I only represent my fictional OC characters**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter.**

 **I'm actually excited because I'll be going to Smackdown on Tuesday Night. It sucks that Roman and Seth won't be there but I'll be very happy to see Dean Ambrose and AJ Styles as well as my favorite divas :P.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the next chapter everyone. ;)**

 **...**

Mackenzie was bouncing up and down on the sofa, still shouting out Barbie Princess Movie, with yet another DVD in her hand. Dean was already having a slight headache with having to watch the movie. They've already seen 5 DVDs of the movie, how much more was there to watch?

The guys came up and started chuckling, seeing how Dean was stuck on the couch with his daughter as she danced and sang along to the movie.

"Sing with me daddy, sing with me!" She laughed.

"Uh look kid. It's pretty late and I don't do singing."

"Mommy sings with me when she watches it with me." She batted her eyes.

"Well mommy isn't here princess. I don't do the singing." He grunted, plopping himself on the sofa.

"Awe come on, Ambrose. She's just trying to have fun." Seth smiled as the little girl waved over to him. He picked her up in his arms as she was wiggling in them.

"Hello Mr. Seth!" She smiled, tapping his nose.

"Hey there sweetheart!" He smiled at her, gently tickling her side. "How are you this evening?"

"Not sleepy! Sleeping is for losers! I like to have fun at the nighttime!" She laughed, even though she yawned. "Also, my daddy doesn't wanna sing the princess song with me."

"Awww we all know Mr. Ambrose has a singing talent in him." Corey teased, which was not helping the situation.

"Shut up, you idiot." He growled silently at his dumb ass friend.

Seth put her down on the sofa as she was sitting down, rocking back and forth as she watched how the princess was being kidnapped by the evil witch.

Dean went into the kitchen to get a beer, drinking it as Roman went in there with him, as Seth was talking with the little girl.

"I've seen the damn princess movie over and over again, I don't want to see anymore of it. And I'm pretty sure she had a bowl of sugar before she came here because she can never sit still." He ran a hand through his face, annoyed. "I mean seriously, how much energy can a four year old have?"

"More than you think." Roman said, as he's had experience. He remembered when his own daughter had him out of breath, damn near passing out from when she wanted to play tea cup parties or play outside with him and her mother when they had a 8 hour shift off work, especially when she was a baby and they both had to take turns with 4am bottle feedings. "How did she even get here?"

"How do you think? The damn psycho known as her mother." He huffed, drinking more of his beer before putting it back in the fridge.

"Well weren't you just bitching about wanting to spend time with her anyway?" He remembered the times when he kept asking Kenzi to spend time with his daughter and how he would have a fit when there were forms of miscommunication on both ends.

"She could have called first." He argued, seeing that everything was disrupted tonight. He did want to spend time with Mackenzie but this was an impromptu visit on her mothers end, to which he wasn't even surprised about.

"Given that you threw a party at her workplace _**and** _ put sugar in her gas tank, I don't think you need an verbal abuse coming from that woman more than you already do now."

"Well I'm already in the doghouse according to Renee so it wouldn't even make a difference."

"Well, you'll get through it. I had too and things worked out great. Trust me, man." He patted his back. "You're going to be just fine."

All the guys had left for the evening as Mackenzie kept hopping and dancing around to the song. Dean lightly hit his head up against the wall as he knew he had to get her to bed.

"Listen, squirt." He told her. "You are going to have to get ready for bed."

"Too hungry to sleep now." She decided skip all around the room.

"Mackenzie, sit down...Mackenzie..." He chased after her as she skipped a little faster, as she giggled. Finally, he scooped her up as she pouted, making a face as her cheeks puffed up.

"Look, don't start with that." He warned her.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Not sleepy!"

"Look...do you like pizza?" He shook his head, trying to come up with an idea.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She said excitedly.

"Change for bed and brush your teeth and we can get some pizza, ok?"

"Alright!" She wiggled from his arms as she went to her backpack. "Can we put chocolate syrup on it?"

"What the..." He almost said before he stopped himself. "Uh yeah sure, we can put that stuff on it.."

She pulled out her pajamas as her crayons and toys came out on the floor and she grabbed her toothbrush as she went to the bathroom.

"Daddy can you come with me...I need help." She poked out her bottom lip

With a sigh, Dean went and followed her to the bathroom as he found a little stool to help her up to the sink as he helped her to put the toothpaste on the toothbrush.

He ran the water as she started brushing her teeth. She looked up at him as he dazed off.

"Daddy?" She said.

"Yeah what's up squirt?"

"You're not doing it." She stated

"Uh doing what?" He furrowed his brows.

"The "brush your teeth song" it will help to make my teeth smile." She said, foam coming from her mouth, going on her glitter shirt.

"Uh, ok how does it go?" He looked at her.

"Well you gotta pick up _your_ toothbrush first, silly bear." She smiled as he went to the cup holder to pick up his brush.

"Ok...now what?"

"Well the song goes like this." She brushed her front teeth as she sang.

(To the tune of Tinkle Twinkle Little Star)

"Got my toothpaste, got my brush,

I won't hurry, I won't rush.

Making sure my teeth are clean,

Front and back and in between.

"When I brush for quite awhile.

"I will have a happy smile."

She smiled as she spat out the remnants of the paste. "Now do it with me daddy."

"I feel ridiculous doing this." He thought to himself as he sang the song brushing his teeth with her.

After they finished, she smiled at Dean as he gave her a smirk too. "Looking good kid. Now change out your pajamas so you can get ready for bed."

"But you said we would have pizza as well." She pouted.

"Bedtime, squirt. We'll have pizza the next night."

She started to make a face, holding her breath as her cheeks were turning blue, making an angry face.

"Oh for Christs Sakes." He dialed the number up to the Pizza Parlor.

...

They shared a pizza, with Mackenzie only able to eat two slices, not even touching the bread sticks as she had a glass of juice. She made a loud burp as Dean couldn't help but smile, finding it cute.

"Nice one. But mines is bigger." He winked at her.

"Oh yeah? Lets see what you got, mister." She challenged him.

He drank down his root beer and ginger ale and then he made a loud burping noise which made her laugh. She rubbed her eyes again, her sleepiness coming into effect.

"Well, a deals a deal. Bedtime lady." He went over, wiping the chocolate sauce all over her face as she scooted out of her seat, padding across the carpet floor down the hallway with Dean. He opened the door to the guest bedroom.

"I know its not exactly pink and all but..." He shrugged his shoulders. "But theres a bed and you'll get some good sleep."

He helped her up to the queen size bed as he pulled the covers over her, her wild hair that was free from a ponytail.

"Hey daddy.." She spoke in a tiny voice.

"What's up squirt?" He asked.

"Are you happy to see me?" She asked a bit shyly.

Dean bit his lip before he sat down on the bed with her. "Of course I am. I'm just a little tired is all. Now you better get some sleep, alright?"

"ok.." She smiled.

Before he could leave though, his daughter called him.

"Hey daddy?" She asked.

"Yeah." He yawned.

"...How come I've never met you before?" She sat up, curious.

"...Uh...well...we'll talk about this in the morning, ok? Go to sleep, sweetheart." He dismissed her question as he started feeling awkward and guilty for leaving her the way he did back in his past.

He turned off the light as he closed the door, leaving it cracked open a bit for the light to show so that she wasn't completely in the dark. Dean was tired himself as he threw the pizza boxes in the trash, put the soda in the refrigerator.

He did the pull out sofa bed as he flipped the channels on to some late night HBO movies as he finally fell asleep after tonight.

...

It was the middle of the night as he felt some tapping on his shoulder. He groaned, turning over on his side, resuming his snoring. However, the tapping resumed and it wouldn't stop until he woke up.

He sat up as he groaned, shaking his head. He looked down to see it was Mackenzie, who clutched her teddy bear in her hand.

"Yeah what is it squirt?" He yawned loudly.

"...I wet my bed..." She spoke in a whisper.

Dean let his head fall back, huffing. "Ok then...let's go I guess.."

He walked to the back room as she followed as they made their way to the bedroom as he turned on the lights. He immediately saw the huge wet spot of urine on his sheets.

"Jeez kid, were you potty trained? Why didn't you go when your bladder was full? Couldn't you figure that out already?" He rolled his eyes, pulling the sheets off the bed as he heard sniffling.

"It was an accident...I'm sorry daddy..please don't be angry." He saw that he made his own daughter cry. She was already embarrassed enough with her accident but he was making things worse.

 _ **"Shit."**_ He cursed himself mentally. If he wasn't an asshole earlier tonight, he was an asshole right now.

She sat down on the floor as he put the sheets and blanket into the laundry basket to be washed the next morning as he went over to her, picking her up as they sat in the comfy chair.

"Listen, I'm sorry squirt. Don't be ashamed. Everyone does it." He assured her. "Even me."

"You?" She looked up at him, her eyes widened.

"Yup." He chuckled softly. "When I was 7 years old, I mean I thought it was like Niagara Falls out there. I had no idea what I was doing or what happened in my dreams. I thought I was on those water slides."

He started to see Mackenzie smile a little before she frowned at what happened tonight.

"My point is, is that everyone has accidents. You just can't have anything to drink late at night anymore." He ran a hand through her hair. "But don't be so hard on yourself, ok squirt?"

She nodded as he gently kissed the top of her head.

"Now let's see if we can get you some clean clothes to wear, alright?" He carried her as they went to go find a tshirt for her to sleep in as they planned to go right back to bed.

* * *

It was the next morning as Renee woke up, yawning as she sat up. She heard her phone beeping and saw it was no one other than him.

"Why is he calling me?" She grunted as she answered the phone.

"I told you not to call me anymore!" she hissed at him.

"I just don't understand why do you keep avoiding me? You know we shared something back and it was special. Why throw it all away for something less?"

"First of all, I'm avoiding you because what we had is over. It was a one time thing. Secondly, stay the hell out of my relationship; Its none of your business." She corrected him, not even in the mood to talk to him. She had a brief affair with him but she was not in the mood to even discuss what they had shared. He was only just for comfort and that was all. She wasn't in love with him and he had to respect that. She wasn't trying to be mean but at the same time, the guy just couldn't take a hint.

"It wasn't over when you decided to become pregnant with my kid. And then you had the abort-" He was going to remind her but she cut him off before he could continue.

Renee grew angry at her former lover, not wanting to hear another second of his voice. "Keep your mouth shut about that! I don't need for you to bring that up, alright? Now be quiet."

"You know you need to tell him." He tried to reason with her. She couldn't keep lying like this and it was starting to put him in a difficult position as it is.

"If you so much as breathe a word to him I-" She heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I have to go. Now leave me alone." She hissed at him.

"Will you meet up with me one last time?" He pleaded with her. He had to see her. He loved her more than life itself and even though she was back together fully with Dean Ambrose, she knew she couldn't risk being caught.

"Fine, I will meet you tomorrow, ok? Goodbye." She hung up the phone as she saw it was a little girl in a t-shirt.

Of course, Renee saw it was her basketball jersey she was wearing.

"Who are you and why are you wearing my shirt?" She looked at her a little funny.

"Daddy let me wear it!" She twirled around. "I made breakfast, come take a look."

She ran down the steps as Renee sighed, falling back on the pillows before she forced herself to get up to go to the bathroom to brush her teeth and her hair as she headed downstairs.

She looked into the kitchen and saw the different boxes of cereal out on the table as Mackenzie had poured a couple bowls for them, while of course, making a mess on the floor with the cereal pieces on the floor and as well as puddles of milk as Mackenzie was pouring more of it into the bowls. Then she grabbed the orange juice as Renee stopped her.

"No don't!" She grabbed it back. "That's enough uhh...cereal for us, ok?"

She walked over before of course, she spilled some on the floor. "Oops..."

Renee could already feel herself getting irritated as she went over to the sofa bed and smacked Dean Ambrose with a pillow.

"Dean!" She cursed at him. Dean suddenly woke up, jolted.

"Oh hey babe, what's up?" He yawned.

"We need to have a talk. Now." She grabbed his hand as they went upstairs, but not of course, seeing that his daughter was trying her best to make them all breakfast, even with the huge mess she made.

He noticed she had grabbed a chair from the dining room and grabbed 5 boxes of cereal and poured each of them into the three bowls, despite that it was overflowing into quite a mess.

As soon as they headed upstairs, Renee crossed her arms at him as Dean scratched his head.

"What's wrong?" He was confused.

"You're kidding right?" She pointed to what they had just saw recently, or in this case what she had seen. "How did she get here? Why is she here?"

"She's here because Kenzi brought her here. And besides, its not Mackenzie's fault, she's trying to spend time with me."

"Look I get it, but you know we have plans right now." She reminded him. "We were suppose to go have brunch with my friends."

"Renee, she just met me. She wants to spend time with me." He sighed. "And what's up with the attitude?"

"Oh I'm having an _attitude_?" She scoffed. "She's making a mess in my kitchen and she's wearing my basketball jersey, which costed a lot of money which she is making a mess on."

"She had an accident last night in her bed and she needed a pair of fresh clothes." Renee didn't want to hear anymore as she just went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Renee come on, I'm trying here and I wish you would cut me some slack." He rolled his eyes, already aggravated by her attitude.

"That's all I ever do, Dean. I just wish you would have talked to me about it first before you decide to bring your daughter into this. Am I not important to you anymore?" She shook her head before she grabbed a towel, going into the bathroom to close the door as the water started running.

Dean wasn't even sure what was up with her. Renee was usually a kid loving person from time to time. Now something was off with her and he wasn't sure what it was. Sure Mackenzie made a mess and wore her jersey but it was only until her mother would come to pick her up.

He went down the steps, seeing Mackenzie trying to clean up the mess but with no success. Dean had to give her credit; She was trying.

However, his foul mood wasn't all that impressed when he grabbed the boxes and started to grab the broom and started cleaning.

"Come join me for breakfast, daddy!" She smiled. "I have Lucky Charms out as your favorite cereal."

"Not right now." He muttered, cleaning up the rest of the mess, throwing it in the trash bin as he started mopping the milk up off the floor.

His cellphone rang to see that it was his brother, Seth.

"Yeah what's up?" He answered on the first ring as he continued cleaning.

"Daddy come see what I-"

"Not now, Mackenzie." He dismissed her as he walked off.

"But daddy, I wanted to show you what I made for-"

"Mackenzie. Daddy is on the phone and can't pay attention to whatever it is you're doing. Now just show me later." He went back on the phone, saying sorry as he continued with whatever Seth was saying.

"So Hunter wants to make a profitable deal with us; To help start up the business but he has to meet with all three of us." Seth explained as he went over the details of the possible contract that could bring in a quarter of a million dollars.

Mackenzie just sat at the table, alone as she ate her cereal, balling up her gift that she wanted to give to him.

She then wasn't in the mood to finish her cereal and saw that no one was with her. She grabbed the bowls and dumped them in the sink, climbing on the stool. She ran the water as she went to the bedroom to get dressed. Her mommy would take her to her ballet recital today and she wanted to know if her daddy would be there.

It was only 30 minutes when there was a knock on the door as Mackenzie was tying up her shoes. She stayed in the room, playing with the Barbie dolls. She looked up to see it was her mommy, smiling as she got off the phone.

"Hi babygirl!" she smiled as she picked her up in her arms as she kissed her cheek.

"Hi mommy. I'm all dressed and ready." She asked in her sweetest voice.

"Why I can see that. Ok honey, I need to talk to your daddy and then we can go." She carried her backpack as they headed downstairs to the car. Luckily, her coworker Judy had a second car and was able to let her use it until her car went back to the shop.

"Will daddy come to my ballet recital today?" She asked, excited. "I have a big part to do and I've been practicing. I want him to see my performance."

"I'm not sure honey but I'll see if I can talk to him." She sighed heavily, trying to avoid the real reason; Which is being near that piece of shit, Dean.

Speaking of him, she buckled in her seat belt as she went upstairs to go talk to her baby daddy, who was on the phone right now.

"Hate to break up the hot line, but I need to talk to you." She tapped her foot. Dean brushed her off as he went back on the phone.

She grabbed the phone as she spoke on it . "He'll call you back." She ended the phone as she set it on the table.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" He growled at her, standing to her face to face.

"Let's get some shit straight alright? Whoever was on the phone was not as important as your daughter, who wants you to come to her ballet recital they are having at the volunteer center and all the parents will be there." She crossed her arms. "She wants to know if you will be there."

"Yeah sure fine." He said nonchalantly.

"I mean it Ambrose. It starts at 6 and she wants to see you." She grabbed her purse as she stalked off, her boots click clacking across the floor.

"You really have a way of popping up here when no one wants to see you." He sneered. "You may want to hurry up and drop off Mackenzie before you go back on the pole."

It was then she grabbed a beer bottle, tossing it his way as it smashed on the wall, as he nearly almost got caught with the glass shards.

"Fuck off, Ambrose. And eat shit and die." She hissed at him.

"Eat shit and live, Kenzi." He slammed the door as she headed to the car, turning into the ignition as she drove off, Mackenzie not even having the chance to say goodbye to her father. Not that it mattered as all he cared about was getting back to his phone call.

* * *

After Mackenzie was dropped off at daycare, Kenzi was settled into her office as she looked around the room to try to process her thoughts over and over again. Seeing Dean just made her blood boil. And she knew that Renee was staring at her too and she didn't like her. Kenzi knew that she was being a bitch and didn't like Renee because she didn't know her, but she just had this feeling that Renee was just too perfect. Way too perfect, as if the angels had crapped her out of her ass like she was liquid gold.

Kenzi closed her eyes for a moment, with of course her mind wandering back to the day that her whole reputation was screwed.

 _"Hey..was she a good lay?" The guy asked Ambrose after he zipped up his jeans, buckling his belt and throwing his shirt back on._

 _"Pretty fucking good. She's passed out right now. Where's my hundred dollars at?" He snatched the cash from his friend._

 _"I'll do you one better.." He grinned wider. "I got another bet for you, and this one is about 500 dollars."_

 _"Name and I'll do it." Dean chuckled, seeing that Kenzi was passed out on the bed. She woke up, disoriented though, seeing his buddy over there and Dean. She smirked, seeing that she was down for a threesome. She may have been drunk and stoned but she was even hornier because of the substances in her body, which played a part._

 _Of course, unbeknownst to her, the boys had other ideas in mind. One that involved a video camera in mind..._

Kenzi never thought she was so angry that she snapped her pencil in half. She sighed as she went into her drawer and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up as she was drawing a long haze from it, inhaling the toxic nicotine.

"I gotta focus." She put her cigarette out on the ashtray as she went back to working on the contracts that was needed. She couldn't spend all her time and energy on Dean Ambrose.

She heard her phone buzzing and she saw it was a special text message from Kofi Kingston; Her favorite Starbucks Barista.

 _"Hope you're having a good day, beautiful" :)_

 _-Kofi_

She smiled to herself before putting her phone down. She didn't want to come on too strong as she had only talked to him maybe once or twice. Usually it was whenever she went into the Starbucks and ordered her usual White Chocolate Mocha.

She kept his text on hold, deciding to wait until maybe tomorrow to talk with him one on one. Her thoughts of course, were planning serious revenge on Dean Ambrose.

* * *

Dean was with Renee and her friends as they gossiped and talked as he hung out with the boyfriends. They were at the bar, drinking and cracking jokes. He was actually having so much fun that he didn't even see the time pass by.

He kept feeling his phone vibrate and saw that it was missed calls from:Roman, Seth, Cosmo, Skylar and of course, Kenzi.

There were 4 text messages from Kenzi.

 _"Where R U, you dumbass!? Her recital is starting! :(_

 _-Kenzi_

He suddenly remembered that his daughters recital was at 6. He looked at the time to see that it was going on almost nine o clock in the evening.

"Shit!" He cursed, grabbing his jacket as Renee was seeing him leave.

"Babe, where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm missing my daughters recital. I'll call you ok?" He kissed her as he maneuvered his way through the crowd to get to his car to drive to her recital. He passed through some traffic, groaning at stopping at a couple red lights.

About an hour later, the recital was over as he made it to the program. Karissa was a part of it of course and his brothers were there as well as he saw his daughter in the purple tutu. She looked up at him and then she walked down the steps, not saying a word as she went to the backroom to get changed.

"Way to go, you jackass." Kenzi went up, glaring at him.

"Look, its not my fault, I had things to do." He brushed it off. Ok so he was a little late as he would have thought shit happens. He wasn't a fan of ballet anyway.

"No you had _**someone** _ to do." She scoffed. "The one thing I ask was for you to be there for her and you couldn't even do that?"

"This coming from the same woman who decided to drop the bomb that I had a child? Look at your shit first before you decide to point the finger Kenzi, I'm not in the fucking mood for games." He pushed her as he walked away.

Of course, Kenzi followed him outside to the hallway.

"No, the point was that she wanted you to be there on time. Had you answered my calls instead of getting so damn drunk." She sniffed his breath. "Then you would have made an effort to show up. I swear I can never deal with your ass."

"You know what Kenzi, how do I even know if Mackenzie is really mine? You sure you weren't whoring around like you always do?" He growled, his migraine kicking in. All this bullshit was starting to take a toll on him.

"You know what, I'm bout to show you how much this "whore" can do." She walked outside to his car as she grabbed a metal bar from the ground, bashing in his windows for everyone to see outside the center.

"Oh shit." Cosmo sighed, watching the scene as Seth went over to them.

"What the.." Roman huffed, his Samoan temper rising completely.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He shouted as he went over to her, despite she bashed in more windows to his truck. She was sick of being called a whore and disrespected by the likes of him.

"Give me the damn bar." He snatched it as she pushed him off, breaking in another window.

Mackenzie watched the whole thing as she hid behind Cosmos' pants leg as Cosmo just picked her up to comfort the frightened child. The two parents were so busy arguing they didn't even realize the effect their actions was taking on.

"Enough!" Roman roared at the both of them, making the both of them stop.

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to, you big circus mother-" Kenzi was ready to fly off until she saw her sister with the red streaks in her hair

"He's talking to both of you, that's who." Skylar stepped in for her husband. "And its time the both of you put this shit to rest, right now."

"This has been going on for weeks now and we've fucking had it! Y'all are going to fight in front of kids no less." Roman glared at both of them, his temper blowing up, not even cooling down for a second. "The fuck is wrong with you two? I suggest y'all better fix it and get the fuck over it. I don't care who started who first but now shit is different. You don't even realize how selfish, ignorant and fucked up you two are. You better learn to fucking coexist because now, Mackenzie is a part of this. If you don't fix it now, then y'all better stay the fuck away from each other for good."

And Roman then stormed off to his car as Karissa went over to Mackenzie to comfort her, giving her a hug as Dean went over to the car with the broken windows, pulling off the tires hitting the gravel.

Kenzi just ignored all of it, too angry to even focus as she grabbed Mackenzie to put in her car as they headed off to her aunts house. She really needed a smoke after tonight.

* * *

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

It was time for Kenzi and Mackenzie to go back up home. She would call Dean every once in awhile but it would always result in arguing and a screaming match, to which Mackenzie would always overhear.

Between a string of cursing, yelling, threats and just about every explicit thing you can imagine, Mackenzie just stayed in her room. It seemed as though no one would be able to get along at the moment.

Finally, she grabbed her teddy bear as she grabbed her backpack, seeing that Kenzi was still yelling and fighting with Dean on the phone.

She didn't want to go back home to that neighborhood. As young as she was and didn't understand a lot of things yet; She knew she was deeply sad and felt like everything was her fault. She felt like her parents didn't want anything to do with her and would care more about hating each other than spending time together as a family that she had hoped for.

She knew she just couldn't be around anymore. She didn't want to be the reason her parents hated each other. Not even her own dad was paying attention to her anymore. Her mom was too busy with her work and everything else.

So there was only one thing she had to do.

* * *

It was an hour since Dean had gotten off the phone with Mackenzie and the recital night had blown up. He was at work with Corey Graves, Roman and Seth as they went over their meeting with Hunter until he heard Kenzi's voice, calling his name.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me..." He slammed his hands on the desk as he left out the office, a cigarette in his mouth.

He saw that Kenzi was a mess; Her eyes streaming with tears.

"Hey what's going on?" Dean asked, slightly thinking that Kenzi was playing another bullshit ass prank. Roman and Seth were right behind him.

"Mackenzie...my babygirl..." She choked back sobs.

"Hey what's going on Kenzi? What happened?" Seth was trying to figure out whats going on as well as Roman and Corey.

"Mackenzie is gone!" She screamed. "I can't find her anywhere!"

"What?" Dean's eyes bulged open.

"I went into her room to see if she had her stuff packed about two hours later. Then she was gone." She sobbed. "My aunt and I didn't even know she left!"

"Ok boys, close the office early. We're going to go find our daughter." He announced to them, grabbing his jacket and car keys.

"We're coming with you. We gotta alert Sky and Cosmo." Seth pulled out his cellphone

"No." Dean told them. "I don't want them stressing out either. Me and Kenzi will find her. If it comes down to it, we'll give you a call."

The boys wanted to protest but Dean wasn't having it. It was then they realized they had to put their childish fight to the side and find their missing daughter before something else happened.


	5. Righting The Wrongs

**Disclaimer; I do not own the WWE superstars/divas in the making of this story. I only represent my fictional OC characters**

 **Shout out to those who reviewed the last chapter, especially It Reigns Justice 619. Thank you babe.**

 **Ok well lets move on with the next scene :)**

"Mackenzie! Mackenzie!" Dean and Kenzi both called out to her as they were walking around the areas as to where she could be. Her aunt wanted to call the police to see if they could put a amber alert out but Kenzi had to argue with her not to do that, and to just trust both her and Dean.

It seemed like 30 minutes have drifted away before they could ever find her; they checked back at Dean's place, and then called her aunt to see if she made it home. They checked the daycare and the after school center. She even reached out to Alicia Foxx, and her co workers Judy and Monica. Knowing they couldn't do this alone, they even called up Skylar and Cosmo.

Of course, they both freaked out but Kenzi was worse, snapping off at them completely but not that she meant to. Skylar had to do all she could to control her crying sister.

"Listen to me, ok?" Skylar told her, trying to calm her. "We are going to find her ok? She's not over at me and Roman's and Cosmo and Seth are going to look everywhere, even if to the ice cream parlors."

"Check there. She likes going there." Kenzi sniffled.

"Don't worry ok? You and Dean keep looking and we'll call you if anything else happens?" Skylar told her calmly. "We will find my niece. You can bet on that, honey."

Kenzi nodded as she hung up the phone, as Dean was driving around.

"Fuck!" His knuckles were gripping the steering wheel as a few cars were honking the horn behind them.

"Up yours, you dick!" Kenzi screeched at him as she looked out the window, looking for her baby girl. There were a few little girls that were getting out of school, but none of them were Mackenzie.

"You sure have a way to be friendly." Dean replied with sarcasm, to which he earned a death stare from Kenzi.

"I don't have time for your shit right now, Ambrose. I want to find my daughter."

"Our daughter." He corrected her, glaring right back at her. "None of this shit would have ever happened if you would have just stopped with the fighting."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm responsible?!" She shrieked at him. "You are just as responsible as me so don't you dare try to throw the entire blame on me Ambrose. I'm not in the mood to fucking fight with you. I want to find Mackenzie and never see you again, you pathetic piece of shit!"

"Well you know what?" He stopped the car, opening the door across from where she was sitting at beside him. "Get out then. Since you know everything."

"Gladly. And I'll make sure you will never see her again, you fucking scumbag!" She hopped out, slamming the door as she walked up the street, determined to find her with our without his help.

It has been almost an hour as Dean was up and down the street, trying to find the four year old. He pulled over for a cigarette, trying to calm his unsettling nerves for the second.

It was then he saw a piece of notebook paper coming out from in the compartment. He opened it to pull out the notebook paper, unfolding it. When he saw it, his heart shattered to pieces.

It was a colorful drawing of Dean Ambrose, dressed as a superhero, with Mackenzie holding his hand. He realized that Mackenzie drew it herself. At the bottom of the drawing it said "my daddy, my hero! with lots of hearts."

Dean closed his eyes as he held the picture close to him. He realized that was what his daughter wanted to show him and then he started to realize how much he meant to her. He had to make things right. He had to fix this. He knew he couldn't find Mackenzie alone. He had to find her mother first.

Even if he knew she would give him verbal abuse, he would swallow it and take it for the sake of his daughter.

He dialed up Kenzi's number as he went driving, looking for her, ignoring the honking horns of other cars as he sped through the traffic.

Meanwhile, Kenzi was walking down the street, looking for her babygirl. She was so angry and filled with rage for Ambrose. She knew she should be focusing on finding her daughter but instead all she was doing was arguing with the man who betrayed her and treated her like a whore back then.

"Kenzi...Kenzi..." Her ears suddenly heard Dean's voice. She saw it was him pulling up beside her. Of course, her pride got in the way.

"Piss off, Dean." She kept walking, ignoring him.

"Damn it, Kenzi will you stop and listen?" He kept driving beside her as she kept speeding up her walk.

"Damn this woman can walk in heels." He saw the way she was moving quickly. He stopped the car as he got out. One way or another, she was going to listen to him.

"Kenzi!" He grabbed her as she started to fight him.

"Don't you ever touch me, you son of a bitch!" She shrieked, not even caring if she was making a scene. "I'm looking for my daughter."

"You can't do it alone, Kenzi, get that through your thick skull!" He yelled at her as she gave him a hard glare. "...And neither can I."

It took a minute for Kenzi to calm down as she looked at him, more tears streaming down her eyes. "I've done it for 3 years now. I'm use to doing it by myself."

"But now you don't have to." He held her hand. "Look, I'm tired of fighting. It's fucking killing me. I can't do it with you anymore. Look, we don't have to like each other and I think you've made your point clear how much you hate me, but we should do this for Mackenzie. She's out there, by herself and its getting late."

She saw how dark it was starting to get and she closed her eyes, not even wanting to think the worse; Her being killed, raped, or snatched. She wouldn't live with herself if someone harmed her. She would go back to jail all over again if someone hurt her.

"You're right." She whispered to him audibly. She knew he was right. She had to put her selfish actions to the side for the sake of their daughter. She was so use to doing things on her own and was so use to having it all together, that it caused her to push her own daughter away.

"I just want to find her. I need to find her. I'll die without her..." Kenzi started breaking down as Dean wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

"It's ok alright? I think I know one place we haven't tried yet." He thought to himself.

It was then Kenzi started to think the same thing to. They looked at each other and then they smiled.

"I think I might know where she is!" Kenzi exclaimed. "We have to get in the car!"

 **...**

They made it over to Kenzi's salon and then found Mackenzie sitting there on the step, holding her teddy bear. They parked the car as Kenzi scrambled to get out, with Dean right behind her as they ran up the street, seeing their little girl in the purple shirt and matching skirt.

"Mackenzie!" Kenzi screamed happily, running up to her as she scooped her daughter up. "Oh my god, we've found you!"

"Don't ever do that to us again, darling." Dean ran his hand through her curls. "What the heck were you thinking?"

"I don't know.." She shrugged. "I'm surprised you even wanted to look for me."

"Baby, of course we did. We were worried sick about you!" Kenzi sat down with her. "Why would you think we wouldn't be worried about you."

"Because everything is all my fault mommy!" She looked at her parents with tears. "No matter what, all you two do is fight. Daddy would have been happy if I wasn't around and I know you would be happy too."

At that moment, Dean and Kenzi knew they screwed up horribly. They were too arrogant and selfish in their own ways that they were hurting their daughter in the process of the midst of all the drama. Kenzi wouldn't deny that she was still angry with Dean, but at the risk of her actions, she caused her daughter to suffer.

Dean wasn't blameless either as he knew that he was just as responsible for this. Even though he just recently found out he had a daughter and the fact that he was trying to get use to being a father, he knew this wasn't all about him anymore.

It wasn't about them anymore. Just because they couldn't get along, was no reason for them to act like jackasses.

"Listen squirt." He bent down beside her as she looked down, still playing with her teddy bear. "Can you look at me sweetheart...please?"

Mackenzie finally looked up at him, her blue eyes making contact with his.

"None of this is your fault. If anything, mommy and daddy are to blame for this." He scooped her up in his arms, as Mackenzie bit her finger shyly.

"Why do you guys always fight then, whenever I come around?" She asked in her tiny voice.

Dean sighed as him and Kenzi looked at each other. She may have been a smart little girl, but there were certain things she wouldn't understand until she became an adult, or at least a teenager. They knew they had to try their best though. They had to make this right for her.

"Well sometimes, mommies and daddies don't always get along because well.." Dean tried to find the words to explain it to his little girl. "I guess you can say that.."

"Sometimes..." Kenzi stepped in, wanting to help properly address the situation. "Arguing is a way of showing mommy and daddy how much we like to get on each others nerves. Its like a game, you know?"

"Yeah for example, when I try to pull your mommy hair and she flicks sand in my face.." Dean tried to make a funny face, which caused a laugh out of Mackenzie. Kenzi knew Dean was having a hard time explaining to her about their feud with each other, but he knew he was trying, especially that it was making Mackenzie smile again. She had to give him credit for that.

"Maybe I was being a little too hard on him.." She thought to herself, hating to admit it at the same time.

"Let's go back over to my house, ok sweetheart?" They went over to the car as they drove off to head back to his place, knowing they had more talking to do.

About 10 minutes later, he called out for Renee.

"Renee! Renee, are you here babe?" He called out a few times.

Of course, he didn't notice the eye roll that Kenzi was giving at the sound of hearing the Pop tarts name.

He went to the kitchen as he saw a note attached to the fridge. It said that she went out for take out food and that she would be back in about an hour.

"Looks like its just us then." He set his daughter down as she sat down on the floor, looking at the interaction between her parents. She hoped they wouldn't fight again.

"Sweetheart, you know you can't be scaring your mommy like that, most of all." He sat down with her, giving her a cup of juice as Kenzi watched, wiping the tears away. "She was worried about you most of all."

"She was?" She looked at her mommy as she nodded her head.

"Of course, princess. You know she tore off daddy's head to come looking for you. And its dark out there. Bad things can happen when your small right now. You can't really fend for yourself."

"Will you teach me one day?" Her eyes lit up.

"Well, I don't know much about karate, but I'll teach you a few moves I've learned when I was fighting." He pretended to tackle her to the ground as she laughed.

"I guess I thought I would make things better. I wanted to make mommy happy."

"Baby, you always make me happy." Kenzi bent down beside her, pulling her in her arms. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"After all, we are your superheros." Dean winked at her, holding up the paper with her drawing. "I really love the drawing, even though you made my head look like a potato."

"You are a potato." Kenzi sassed.

"And you're a chicken nugget."Dean chuckled, throwing it right back at her.

It was actually a moment of relief that they were able to share a small cheesy joke to ease that tension for the moment.

Mackenzie yawned as she rubbed her eyes, a sign that she was sleepy after today's events that have occurred.

"I'm sorry I scared you mommy and daddy." She looked at both of them.

"You gotta promise not to do that to us again." Dean told her sternly. "And no matter what me and your mommy argue about, you are never the reason. We love you too much for that nonsense."

"I love you guys too. You're my superhero, daddy." She played with his ears as he smiled, kissing her forehead.

 **10 minutes later.**

Mackenzie fell asleep on the sofa as Kenzi pulled a blanket over her. They would be leaving tonight to go back to their apartment so Dean made them both a cup of coffee as they went into the dining room. He saw that Kenzi was just getting off the phone with Skylar and Cosmo, alerting them that they have found their daughter. Dean made a mental note to let his brothers know as well.

"They are happy that Mackenzie was safe and not a scratch on her. Thank god for that too." Kenzi inhaled deeply, taking the cup of coffee as she sipped it.

"Yeah. Roman and Seth would have kicked my ass if something happened to her." He sat down across from her as he sipped his mug. "And I know you would have to."

"Yeah. I'm sure my Christian Louboutin heels made a bit of an impact on the back of your skull." She chuckled, remembering when she threw her shoe at him as he threw that wild party at her office a couple of weeks ago.

"Oh they did. I'm glad it wasn't an axe." He shuddered. "Although I would get use to it, giving that I almost had my nuts cut off."

"By who?" She raised a brow. "Whose bowl of Cheerios did you pissed in for breakfast?"

"By you." He stated, looking at her. "You got some anger issues, woman."

"No. I just don't like to be fucked with. I've been in the streets for so long that I know how to hit back and hit back hard." She stood up, crossing her arms. "That's why I'm so protective of myself and for Mackenzie. I don't want her getting hurt...the way I have."

Dean knew at this point, while they were having a civilized conversation, that they could at least address the elephant in the room; Hence, their one night affair back in Las Vegas when she worked on the strip.

"Kenzi." He walked over to her, wanting to figure out why in the world was she so hell bent on making his life hell. "What happened? What have I done thats got you so fucked up enough to kill me? I mean I'm use to women normally hating me left and right, granted I'm a bastard." He shrugged, openly honest. "But with you, I don't get it. I mean, you busted out my damn windows and keyed my car."

"And sent gay porn over to your house." She mumbled, letting that one slip in.

Dean sighed, frustration clear on his face. "Just tell me what I did. Believe it or not, I would actually like for us to get along for the sake of our daughter. That little girl really needs for us to get it together as well as everyone else. Renee is already giving me shit."

"Its not like you didn't deserve it, Ambrose." She drank the rest of her mug.

She started to walk off, but Dean grabbed her arm as she snatched away from him.

"Don't ever touch me." She hissed at him, keeping her voice low.

"Damn it, Kenzi. Why don't you just spit it out already?" He snapped, having tired of playing this cat and mouse bullshit game. Either she would say it or she would have to get over it. "Whatever it is, can't you let it go?"

"You know its really easy for you to say? When you don't have strange men calling you in the middle of the night or the fact that your reputation is screwed up because you trusted someone and they stabbed you in the back!"

She slammed her mug, accidentally breaking it as she just left him, grabbing her coat and jacket.

"Kenzi-" She stopped him mid sentence.

"I'll come back a little later to come get her so we can go back home. Just have a nice life Ambrose." She sighed as she left the apartment, with Mackenzie sleeping and Dean pondering his thoughts.

"A ruined reputation? How did I even betray her trust? We were just fuck buddies.." He scratched his head as he went back to the room, wanting to clean the glass up from off the table. He wished he could figure out what was going inside this woman's mind.

But it seemed right now, he would never know.

 **...**

Renee pulled up her pantyhose, fixing up her skirt as he disposed of the condom right next to his side in the trash bin. Her head was so conflicted right now and she knew that she shouldn't even be here. But she couldn't deny the fact that he was making her feel alive, so needed. It was true, she was pretty much a selfish woman in her own ways but she didn't want to think about Dean. She didn't want to think about the arguing that has been going on once or twice and even three times a week. She just wanted to enjoy his company

And so she did, more than once.

She was close to being caught but she had been careful enough to not slip up. Of course, the guilt of having a 2nd abortion crossed her mind. Not the fact that the first time, it was with another mans baby

But the time that she had been pregnant with Dean's kid and that she never told him about it, much less making a decision to abort it without him knowing.

She just wasn't ready for a kid yet and for her parents to already bash her into having kids, wanting her to have the perfect marriage with a white picket fence was something she saw with Dean, but as for kids; The future was unclear.

She looked over to the man she was sleeping with and sighed as he lazily opened his eyes. The fact that he was also Dean's work associate didn't help either as they were in business together. He was basically one of his business partners.

"Leaving so soon?" He grinned sadly.

"Cody, you know we can't keep doing this. You knew I was in a relationship with Dean and thats never going to change. I only met up with you because-"

"Because what exactly?" He sat up, trying to keep the hurt away from his voice. Yes, he put himself in this situation but he couldn't help the feelings he was having for her. He has sacrificed everything for her just for her to love him and it seemed as though he would always come up short with her.

If only she could see he was the better man for her, not some low life like Dean Ambrose who didn't want anything to do with his life. He had money, and he could give her anything her heart desired.

"Cody, I don't want to talk about this anymore, ok? Please." She sighed, running a hand through her hair as she finished putting her clothes back on.

"Fine. I won't talk about it anymore. This time." He grunted bitterly as he got up, going to the bathroom.

"Can I at least get a hug?" She called out to him. Of course he slammed the door angrily.

There was nothing much she could do except grab her things and leave, hoping she would never have to come back here. She felt terrible knowing he was playing with his emotions but she couldn't let Dean go.

She couldn't let Cody Rhodes go either.

She just didn't know how to fix this situation. The only thing she could do for this moment was to keep Dean from finding out the truth before it all blew up.

* * *

Kenzi came to get her daughter later on last night as they headed back to their home. Dean couldn't lie that he missed her terribly. But Kenzi would make sure he would get visitation rights no matter what.

It was another day at the fitness center and Cody, one of his associates greeted him as usual. It was weird though, seeing as though he was off about something. Dean kind of saw Cody like a little brother, besides Seth.

"Is everything alright man?" he questioned him.

"Yeah.'' He nodded. "Just fine. I'm bout to head into the office and get those blue prints ready for you."

He was quick to leave as Roman and Seth eyed him.

"What was that all about?" Seth questioned.

"Don't ask me. I don't keep tabs like that." Dean chuckled. "So Roman..what's the news on you and Skylar of being pregnant? Karissa wasn't enough of a headache."

For that, Dean earned a smack upside his head. "OWW! Just a joke, Jesus!"

"Well FYI..Skylar isn't sure if she wants to have another baby. She's not pregnant and I know she's been avoiding that."

Before the guys could dig a little deeper into their situations, they heard some laughing going on in the other room. It was raucous and disturbing.

"What the hell is going on?" Roman got up as Seth and Dean followed.

"I don't know but we're going to find out." Dean opened the door as a group of guys were watching something on the big TV that was hooked onto the phone of Austin Aries. Of course the guys hated Austin Aries, for the simple fact he was arrogant and a complete snob. He was a misogynist and didn't give a fuck about any one elses feelings.

He was a regular at the gym and paid highly for the boys business, but would often harass the females.

"Dean, my man!" Austin saw him and gave him a high five, to which he left him hanging. Dean tossed out a cigarette, glaring at all of them.

"What the hell is going on?" Seth squinted to see there was some porn going on the big TV. "What the hell..."

"Well damn.." Dean chuckled, laughing. "Are y'all wives giving it to y'all that bad?"

"Fuck you, Ambrose!" Heath Slater laughed. "Hell no, we watching this movie for this slut right here! I mean she is famous and its pretty damn clear she loves to play with the team."

Dean had nothing against porn. Hell, he practically watched it late night. However, as he looked more closely, he saw that it wasn't just any random slut in the videos he's watched.

"Wait...that can't be..." Seth's eyes widened as Roman looked at both of them and then back at the screen.

"What the fuck..." Dean shouted out.

It was him and Kenzi on the TV. It was the both of them in the compromising position that should have not been viewed live in front of anyone!

"Cut it off! Cut it off now!" Dean grabbed the remote to shut it off.

"Man, you can't cut off what's already been loaded onto the internet." Austin Aries snickered. "I mean, I didn't think you would actually film this but leave it to you Ambrose; You are known to get whores everywhere."

"Shut the fuck up!" Dean grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, slamming him up against the wall.

"Whoa dude. You're the one that said we should film it.." He raised his hands in defeat, almost scared as he saw the crazed look in his eyes. Most people thought that Dean would be proud to be on a sex tape but they couldn't be more wrong.

He was fucking pissed!

"No the fuck I didn't, since when did this shit happen?!" Dean was ready to lose it, almost getting ready to kill him. Seth and Roman ordered everyone out.

"It was like a few years ago I don't know..we were all drunk..." He chuckled nervously, seeing the stares of death coming from Seth and Roman. He had silently prayed they would save him from this deranged jackass but of course, they were ready to beat his ass as well.

"You better give us more detail than that." Roman stood up to him, ready to knock his ass one down. Of course, not if Seth can help it.

"It was when you and I made that bet and I mean, she was drunk. I gave her a molly and I don't think she knew I gave her a drug. I just know she was loose and you were more drunk than me. So you suggested the idea that we should record it. It was just a joke so I decided to upload it on the Porn Hub website. It was funny back then."

Dean didn't even let his words do the talking as Roman knocked his ass out.

"Get out of here. Don't even think about coming back here. Consider this a fucking warning!" Dean snarled as all three men stared at Austin, rubbing his jaws.

"You pussies can't even take a fucking joke...owww." He had a busted lip.

"Fuck..no wonder Kenzi hates me.." Dean slid his back down the wall, groaning.

"Yeah, you fucking think?" Seth threw his hands up exasperated. "What in the hell were you thinking?!"

"You know if my wife founds out as well as Cosmo, they will be coming after you." Roman warned him.

"Look, I think I know a way to fix this." Dean scratched his head, pacing the floor.

"How exactly?" Seth shook his head. "That video is everywhere."

"I don't know.." Dean wanted to just pretend this didn't happen. "But I'll figure this out along the way. Make sure that punk ass Aries doesn't show his face." He grabbed his jacket as he went for a walk, trying to clear his head up completely.

He saw his phone ringing as he saw it was no one other than Kenzi. He thanked God that she answered and it made him feel funny inside.

"Hey, I'm glad to hear from you? have you left yet? I'm coming down there to-"

"Dean...you can't." She swallowed hard. Something was off from the sound of her voice.

"Wait, why can't I?"

"You just can't Dean. This isn't a good time.." She stated to him firmly.

"Look, Kenzi I thought we agreed that we would put this childish shit to the side, and now you telling me I can't even see my own fucking daughter?!" he growled. "Are you kidding me? You really need to grow up and-"

"You can't see her nor me because as of right now, we have no fucking home to go to, you bastard!" She screamed at him. "My apartment is gone!"

"What?" His heart stopped in his chest. "What happened?" He stopped dead in his tracks from his walk.

"There was a fire. Someone broke into my home and trashed the whole apartment and set everything on fire. I had gotten a call from the police myself and when I went up there after an hour drive, they wanted my police report and the firefighters were tossing out my things that were damaged. Everything is gone.." She whispered, already hearing the tears in her voice.

Dean closed his eyes, inhaling silently as he opened them back up. He went to his car, wanting to go for a drive but was hit with this instead.

"Where are you?" he asked her softly. "Where's Mackenzie?"

"We're back at my aunt's house now down here." She told him.

"I'll see you there in a few minutes ok?" He hung up the phone, not even wanting to hear a protesting argument from her. He had to do something

He had to right his wrongs.

* * *

Sorry that it was a day late. I had to study for my anatomy exam last night!

Anyway, review


	6. Moving In The Right Direction

_**Disclaimer; I do not own the WWE superstars/divas in the making of this story. I only represent my fictional OC characters**_

 ** _Shout out to calwitch, ItReignsJustice-619, lourdes1694, BlondieC82, Lilygirl95. and the guest for reviewing the last chapter._**

 ** _Special shout out to Moxley Gal 1 for the special PM she sent to me :-)_**

 ** _Ok, onto the next chapter. Enjoy!_**

 ** _..._**

It was getting close to 9 o' clock in the evening. It was dark, real late out at night with the sound of dogs barking of the neighbors next door and with a loud party as well. Kenzi was sitting on the front step of her aunt's house as she had put Mackenzie up to bed earlier. She still couldn't get over the fact that the visual played over and over in her mind.

That fire that set in her apartment; Destroyed everything that was hers and her daughters. They wasn't even sure how much could be salvaged. Probably to a minimum. What broke her heart even more was that everything of Mackenzie's was damaged as well. She could still remember the look on her young daughters face as she cried, wanting to save her toys and special things her mommy bought for her.

Even Kenzi had special items close to her. She had a baby book filled with photos of Mackenzie and her and now, it was tarnished. Destroyed. It could never be replaced.

She did everything she could to keep from crying, snapping off, and just straight up losing her temper in front of her daughter. She had to remain strong despite everything she had been through.

Although even the strength inside of her was slowly starting to become weaker by the minute, wanting nothing more than to find whoever set her apartment on fire and murder them, no questions asked.

She saw a black Chrysler 300 pull up in the driveway and knew it was Dean Ambrose. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Hell, not even Skylar and Cosmo knew of the situation right now. She knew she would tell them sooner or later. Right now, she was still trying to process the fact that she lost her damn home.

But he insisted on coming and she knew she couldn't stop him. She just wanted this visit to be short and to the point already.

He stepped out the car, wearing his leather black jacket, his dark jeans and black boots, also wearing a thin gray shirt, his dirty blonde curls messy, making his whole appearance looked ragged yet very handsome.

He pulled off his shades as he looked at Kenzi. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts, slippers, a basketball jersey and her usual snapback hats that she wore backwards.

"Hey." He sighed, coming up to the steps with her.

"Hello." She replied, just playing with her fingers. "Mackenzie is asleep. My aunt gave her dinner."

Dean could hear the anger in her voice. She sounded so hollow, so empty. He knew deep down, after now realizing what he had done to her, that he was partly to blame.

"That's good." He sighed once again, looking around to see the kind of neighborhood she was in. It was completely run down and it was dangerous. Even in Tampa, Florida, there were certain neighborhoods that were not the safest area.

He was worried for Mackenzie and he secretly found himself worried for Kenzi as well. He grew up in foster homes and in different areas he had no knowledge of. But he was known to get his hands dirty and he was actually kind of glad to have made it out of the rough areas of Cincinnati.

It was quiet between them; The other one not sure what to say or how to react.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, knowing it was a dumb question.

"I lost my home and everything in it as well as my daughter not having a place to sleep in. Does that answer your question?" She scoffed, tugging on the ends of her hair.

"Point taken." He chewed his bottom lip before he pulled out a pack of Newport. He handed her one as she looked at the cigarette and then back at him.

"You could use this more than I do. Besides, Renee hates when I smoke and Seth and Roman don't do any of that. Might as well give it to someone." He shrugged his shoulders, wanting to make her feel a little bit better.

Kenzi decided why the hell not. It could mellow her out until tomorrow morning.

She took the cigarette as he pulled out a lighter, letting it lit up as she inhaled the nicotine, breathing it out into the air.

He lit himself a cigarette as well as they both sat on the porch into the cold night, inhaling their lit sticks.

"It's a rotten habit." She chuckled as she smoked some more.

"We all have to die sometime, might as well do it while you live. And just know when to say, _when_." He flicked the ashes off of his end.

"Point taken." She mocked his statement, giving him a slight smirk as she flicked the ashes off her end as well.

"All that back talk is going to get you in a lot of trouble." He eyed her as she smoked some more.

"Well, I'm a trouble maker, Ambrose. And I don't get soft about a damn thing." She said in a blunt manner

"What if I made this face, will that make you smile and get all soft?" He did a puppy eye pouty look and she started to laugh, playfully smacking him upside his big head.

"Boy Bye." She laughed, seeing that Dean was actually trying to be a distraction for her after the disastrous night she had to experience.

"Hey, its worked before."

"Well it don't work on you, so fix your face Dorito." She joked with him.

"Why the hell am I being named after a nacho chip?" He looked at her funny.

"Would you rather settle for dumb ass then?" She looked at him, wanting him to make the decision.

"I guess I'm a Dorito then." He rolled his eyes. "But its still Dean, woman."

"If you say so." She snickered.

It was silence once again as the laughter died down, with Kenzi reeling in the fact that she was homeless. If it was only her, she could handle it. She would scrimp and do whatever she could to survive. But things were different when her daughter was involved. She refused to let her live out in the cold. As much as Kenzi loved her aunt, they weren't exactly close. If they had gotten into one argument or if Kenzi done something her aunt didn't like, her and her daughter would be thrown out in the street with no hesitation. It was bad enough she had 5 cousins living in the house already that were loud as hell, were greedy to the point where they would eat everything out of house and home, and just always wanting fucking drama. Of course, her aunt didn't see any of that and it was one of her downfalls, especially since her cousins would steal money right from under her nose.

Growing up in a heartless family such as this was such a repetitive cycle that it wasn't even funny.

Dean looked around the neighborhood and the house she was staying in. It wasn't exactly in the best condition and was pretty torn up from the top to bottom. But they knew they didn't have anywhere else. Dean wanted to ask about her family but he didn't want to press the issue. She also knew she would be too stubborn to ask Skylar.

"So..is this where you'll be staying at...?" He looked at the house, seeing that different people were coming out of her aunts house.

"They are my cousins.." She rolled her eyes. "And I'm only staying here till I get back on my feet, you know?"

"Look, I'm not going to let you stay here." Dean stomped out his cigarette.

"Dean, we're fine." She rolled her eyes.

"If you were so fine, you would have never answered my call then, right?" He addressed, wanting to make a point to the phone call earlier.

"What's your point Ambrose?" She shook her head, getting irritated already. "I'm not going to Sky when she's already have enough on her plate. As for Cosmo, her and Seth are newlyweds and I'm not about to step in between their shit like that."

"Look." He bent down beside her on the steps, looking directly at her. "Me and Reigns can call up some people, find you a nice apartment until you get everything taken care of and..." He was cut off mid sentence before he could even continue.

"No." She shook her head.

"No?" He looked at her like she lost her damn mind.

"I'm not some fucking hand out, Dean." She got up and walked away. "I've been a survivor for years. I don't need to be treated like a damn charity case."

"Jesus Christ, will you just accept the fact that I'm trying to help you, Kenzi!" He growled at her, damn near at the end of his rope with her melodramatic bullshit. He knew she was angry and within good reason but this was about her and his daughter finding a home to sleep in before winter came in.

"Oh so now you wanna help me? Where the fuck was you at when I needed help back then? Back when you knocked my ass up? Huh? Where were you at? Hmm? I'm waiting..." She pressed a hand up to her ear, just to prove her smart ass point. "Exactly! So stop tryna front like you give a shit because its clear that you don't. Fuck on outta here."

It was then that the only way for Kenzi to listen was to make her. So Dean just grabbed her as he pushed her up against the wall. He saw the fiery pits of hell coming from her eyes but he would deal with it. At this point, any ass kicking he would get from her would be worth it. Anything for her to just shut the fuck up and listen to what he had to say for a few minutes.

"Have you lost your fucking mind, putting your damn hands on me?" She snarled. "Don't you know I will take my fucking knife and slice up your fucking dick and..." He put a hand over her mouth, grunting as she bit down on it.

"Listen to me and listen to me good." He said quietly. "You are going to shut the fuck up and listen to me like you have never done before in your life."

Kenzi was still staring at him with the hatred of a 1000 tenfold, but she bit her tongue to hear him out for this minute. At least until she had a plan to kick him in his balls and rip them off clean.

"I know why you fucking hate me and I get it, alright?" He sighed heavily, the frustration clear all over his emotion and body language. He was getting mentally and physically tired from having to deal with this woman that was filled with fire and a hard shell that he could never seem to crack. "I deserve whatever it is you wanna throw my way. Ok fine, now before we move on to that point, you need a place to sleep tonight and so does our daughter. If you think even for a second I'm going to let you or Mackenzie sleep out in the car, in a shelter or even in that fucking house, you have lost your fucking mind in more ways than one. I fucking care about you because you didn't deserve to lose your fucking home but you are really trying my patience with this shit and pushing all my fucking buttons. So let me help you, Kenzi. Please." He found himself begging slightly.

She pushed him off of him as she took a deep breath, inhaling as she had to gather herself together. She didn't want to go back out in the streets again. She wouldn't be able to survive them. And with the winter rolling around as well as Christmas, she had to do what was right for her daughter.

Their daughter. She couldn't let her 4 year old be out on the streets as Christmas time rolled around, not having a warm bed to sleep in. They knew it meant that they would have to start all over again but it would be better than having to be here, especially since she hated her cousins as the way their living environment was becoming.

"I want to see the apartments tomorrow." She crossed her arms, hardening herself again in front of Dean. She was hurting deep down, given that what he had done made her feel so low and so humiliated. But she wouldn't let him see her softer side. She would be damned if he knew how vulnerable she was. She's had her heart broken so many times that whenever she felt pain, there wasn't any sadness, it was downright anger.

"Thank you..." He finally got through to her, at least for the time being.

"Don't think this is pushing your luck." She walked off, having to go back to the house as Dean looked after her, alone in the night.

This was definitely going to be a work in progress before they got back on the same page again.

...

"Are you fucking serious right now?" His wife screeched to the top of her lungs.

Roman sighed as knew Skylar would be pissed after finding out the truth as to what Dean had done. In other words, the sex tape that was uploaded onto the pornographic website.

He knew this wasn't his place to say it but he would rather she heard it from him than to find out on her own. He knew Dean would never tell her and could tell Kenzi was too ashamed to even speak about it.

"I'm going to really put my foot up his ass so damn hard, he's going to be tasting the blue polish on my toes!" She growled pacing the floor. "Does Seth and Cosmo know?"

"Well, Cosmo is pissed off, that's for sure. Well not as pissed off as you and Kenzi, that I can say." He shook his head crossing his arms.

"Damn right I'm fucking pissed! That is my sister! He not only left her and used her for a sex tape and drugged her. I'm bout to beat some ass right about now!" Skylar was not playing around when she meant about kicking the living snot out of Dean.

Roman had to grab Skylar by the hand, to pull her back into bed, giving her an intense stare. "No, Skylar. It's not our place."

"The hell it isn't!" She snapped at him. "Are you seriously fucking defending him?"

"No I'm not and will you keep your voice down. Karissa is sleeping, you know." He warned her, not wanting their daughter to wake up to a bunch of commotion going on because of Uncle Dean's stupidity.

"I'm not defending him, sweetheart." He corrected her. "He knows he fucked up and me and Seth reminded him of that. But it's not our place and we can't step into it. They are both adults and they have to handle it like adults. So we, as in you, need to butt out."

Skylar threw her hands up in exasperation. She really couldn't believe her husband sometimes. Kenzi was family to them and it wasn't in her to back out. Roman was acting as though she was doing something wrong for wanting to defend her sister and what she had been through.

"I can't believe you sometimes." She shook her head, leaving the room to go to the bathroom, not even wanting to sit in the same room with him.

As he heard the slam of the bathroom door, he sighed, already upset at the fact that Dean had to go screw things up. Now he was arguing with his wife because of the situation. He didn't want the night to end like this.

He got up and followed Skylar down the hall. He knocked on the door but she still didn't say a word.

"Sky.." he knocked the second time.

"Just go away, Roman." She said on the other side.

"Can we just talk this out. Come on, babe." He opened the door as she yelped, seeing that her husband saw her on the toilet.

"Babe, I'm taking a piss right now, can this wait?" She covered herself, embarrassed. Roman couldn't help but chuckle, seeing how the way she acted when she was in an uncomfortable position was adorable.

"Babe, I've seen you on the toilet more than once when you were pregnant. Especially when you dragged me into the ladies room one time." He called back to the time when they went out to the movies and Karissa pushed against her bladder, which made her drag Roman to the restroom with her.

"I had a weak bladder. Come on don't bring that up." She whined, crossing her legs.

"Listen baby, we're married. I've seen worse so don't act all shy now." He bent down beside her. "Besides, I don't want you mad at me the rest of the night."

"I just.." She twirled the ends of her red hair. "I just hate when you make it seem like I'm doing something wrong. She's my sister and I had no idea she was dealing with this for so long. I'm just trying to be a good sister."

"I know that baby." He rubbed her knee. "But I wasn't trying to make you feel that way at all. I know you mean well. But you also have to understand that your sister is a big girl as well as Dean. I'm not taking anyone's side on this. Yes, what Dean did was fucked up and he deserves to get his ass kicked, but you can't always be the hero to the situations that they have."

Skylar wouldn't admit it but he was right in some way. Maybe she could be there for Kenzi but she was still pissed off with Dean. However, she didn't want to fight with Roman. She just wanted him to understand her point of view on this.

"Besides, can't have my kitty all mad at me. I want loving 24/7 from you." He winked at her, making her blush.

"I guess." She sighed, still fidgeting on the seat.

"So do you forgive me baby." He gave her the puppy eyes as she giggled.

"Ok ok, just let me wipe my ass and clean myself up." She pushed him, trying to make him get out.

"Not till I get a kiss from you first." He crossed his arms.

"Roman..." She started to get annoyed with not letting her have her privacy.

"Sky..." He teased her. "I'm going to stay in here with you all night if I don't get my kiss."

"Ugh, you be getting on my nerves sometimes. Get your ass over here." She grabbed him as he pecked her lips. "Now beat it."

He laughed as she threw a roll of toilet paper as she closed the door, finishing herself up and washing her hands, going back to the bedroom as she tackled her husband on the bed, making them both laugh as they made up.

One thing was for sure; Even through petty and silly arguments, they always found a way to love each other and nothing could separate them from that.

...

The next morning, Dean picked up Kenzi and Mackenzie as Roman was with them, going by the apartment that would be nearby the school Mackenzie would be going to and it would also be up 2 blocks from where Dean's condo would be.

They cut off the engine as Dean hopped out the car, with Mackenzie being picked up by Roman in his big arms as they walked up the steps to the apartment. It was modern. It wasn't too fancy but it wasn't run down like back at her aunts or back in Vegas.

As they made it up the steps, they looked around and saw that the flooring was carpeted and that it was spacious. It looked beautiful with the cream colors were in white and silver.

"Cool!" She wiggled out of Roman's lap as she ran across the room, going up the steps. "This is like a palace!"

"Uh, well I guess so." Dean chuckled as he observed it. He knew Roman had connections but he didn't think this would be this nice. He was really impressed himself. Dean wasn't really a lavish person himself but even he was getting jealous with how the apartment looked.

Kenzi couldn't even front; It was beautiful. This would be their home.

"I'm really sorry about what happened, Kenzi." Roman said remorsefully. "Do they have any idea who could have done it to your apartment."

"No and I rather not even discuss it in front of Mackenzie." She ran a hand through her hair, just wanting her daughter to forget the nightmares she had been having ever since she saw her home being torn down.

"Look. Let's try to move on alright?" Dean changed the subject. "At least then, you and Mackenzie can start fresh."

"Don't worry about furniture. I have enough in my savings to get more." She assured them, even though Skylar and Cosmo wouldn't mind helping to remake the apartment.

"So I'll make a few calls and you can move in by this afternoon." Roman smiled as he stepped out, dialing on his phone. It was now just Dean and Kenzi alone by themselves. Kenzi sat on the floor, taking off her heels.

"Those are dangerous." He joked as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"These are my babies." She brushed off her gold strap heels. "Michael Kors is awesome like that."

"I guess." He couldn't understand women and fashion. He was a simple man with simple tastes. "I can't imagine myself in those."

"That's because these were made for women, dumb ass." She rolled her eyes as she rubbed her aching feet.

"At least I'm closer to my salon." She sighed, looking around the room that would soon be their new living room.

"I've always thought you had one salon." He guessed, not knowing much about her business.

"I own three salons but I mainly go to the one down here in Tampa." She pointed out. "I love doing what I do."

"I can relate. I own the fitness center, thinking about expanding the business. I want to have a chain of them." Dean shrugged out, sitting on the floor with her.

"So...what made you decide to really help me with all of this?" She looked at him, curiosity in her eyes.

"I told you. It's so that you won't be out in the cold as well as Mackenzie." He mumbled, not wanting to admit the real truth. In reality, he felt like shit for what happened. He knew they would have to hash it out sooner or later.

"Don't lie to me Dean. You know, don't you?" She got straight to the point, without even wanting to say it.

Dean sighed heavily, knowing this was not going to be an easy discussion. "Yeah..."

"Yeah...well my life is screwed up already. Most of what I can do is just accept it and deal with the cards that have been given to me, even if one day when Mackenzie grows up, she finds out how much of a whore and terrible mother I am."

Kenzi shut her eyes, trying to keep the tears in. When she opened them back up, Dean had a arm wrapped around her shoulder, surprised by the different reaction she was getting from him, given that they have been arguing for the past couple of months.

"Look, you may be a crazy bitch. But you're not a bad mother, I can say that for sure." He gave her a smirk. "You're pretty fucking bad ass."

"Oh shut up." She got up, chuckling. "You're only saying that because you want to get brownie points."

"As much as I love brownies, we don't have any cooking ingredients." He looked into the kitchen, opening the cabinets.

"Did someone say brownies!?" They heard their little girl running down the steps as she hugged Kenzi on her leg. "I want brownies, I want brownies, mommy and daddy!"

"Sorry, princess. Don't have any on me." He shook his head.

"That blows." She pouted, making a face as she sat on the floor.

"Well, we'll be sure to bake some next time, how does that sound?" Dean winked at her.

"You better, or I'm going to play the Barbie Princess all day whenever you come over, daddy."

"Oh god no." Kenzi and Dean both said in unison as they looked at each other and laughed.

Mackenzie skipped out down the hall to explore more of the apartment complex. Roman came back inside as he ended the call, smiling at Kenzi.

"Everything has been set. You and Mackenzie can start setting up tonight."

"Need any handymen around?" Dean wiggled his brows in a joking manner, which had Kenzi putting her hand up to his face.

"Boy please! I know how to work my way around some furniture. But if need be, I know who to call..." She giggled. "Of course it won't be you!"

As she walked off, Dean already had a headache given from this chick. They knew they were avoiding the talk about what happened in Vegas and knew they would have to talk about it at some point.

But as of right now, things were going smoothly for the time being.

The question was, for how long?


	7. Complicated Situations

_**Disclaimer; I do not own the WWE superstars/divas in the making of this story. I only represent my fictional OC characters**_

 ** _Shout out to ItReignsJustice-619, allancollums24, BlondieC82, the Guest and calwitch for reviewing the last chapter._**

 ** _I'm so fucking happy Roman is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Also, I know I haven't updated in a couple days. Work is already killing me :P_**

 ** _Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter._**

 ** _..._**

"Finally!" Kenzi huffed as she set the rest of her boxes down on the floor.

"How much crap have you brought with you?" Dean tossed another box on the floor.

"Careful with that!" She hissed. "That is a special box for me and I don't need you throwing it around and shit."

"What you got in there?" He tried to open it, being nosy. Of course, Kenzi smacked his hand away.

"None of your damn business, dumb ass." She rolled her eyes, snatching the box away as she put it in the closet.

"Awe come on. Can't I look?" He stuck out his bottom lip.

"No. Now tell your puppies to hurry up with the rest of my shit!" She was getting impatient.

"Easy woman! Ain't our fault you have so much in your car." They heard Seth's voice as he came down the hallway to meet them in the bedroom, as to where Skylar and Roman trailed along.

Of course it was pretty awkward helping, seeing as how Skylar wanted nothing more than to slap the shit out of Dean. But to keep the peace, she held it together for the sake of it. She slightly listened to Roman's advice as to letting them both handle the situation but Skylar would throw side comments and insults in Dean's direction.

"So is that everything?" Dean asked them.

"I'm pretty sure its all of it. Considering that you _**do** _ owe her." Skylar retorted. "You know? For leaving her to struggle alone and being a hoe?"

"Sky..." Roman sighed heavily, annoyed.

"What? You know he does." She set the boxes down as she left the room. Kenzi shook her head, mumbling to herself at how she had a habit of running her mouth and often speaking before thinking about it.

"Thanks y'all." She told them as Roman left to go get more boxes as well as Seth. It was now Dean and Kenzi all alone in the room.

It was quiet for a moment as Kenzi sat on the bed. She had been bottling up her anger for awhile now and wasn't sure how long she could keep it in. Dean had honestly thought that buying them a home would fix everything. It wouldn't fix the pain and hurt she had been feeling. She might have sound selfish but she didn't give a damn right now.

"So...wanna talk about it?" He crossed his arms.

"Nothing to talk about." She got up, ignoring him. "Its done. You destroyed my whole reputation and you video taped me."

"Kenzi, I didn't know he would actually do it!" He argued with her, trying to get out the argument unscathed and even escaping some of the blame. But he knew that would be a failure.

"Do you know how stupid you sound right now?" She looked at him disgusted. "Honestly, these are your friends and you know damn well they would film a stripper. I mean seriously Ambrose, can you ever get your head out of your ass for once?"

She threw her hands up in disgust.

Dean was getting pissed, even though he had no right to be, given that she was the one that was betrayed and her reputation was destroyed, not the other way around.

"Listen to me." He yelled at her. "Fucking listen to me, woman!

He grabbed her as he backed her up against the wall, her eyes shown pure hatred.

"Why can't you stop being so fucking bitter and be happy I'm doing this! Just let it go!" He yelled at her, having enough of her shit.

Her anger boiled over as she started hitting him with both of them falling on the floor as she attacked him.

"You son of a bitch! I hate you!" She cried as she continued smacking him, hitting him. "You ruined my whole fucking life."

He then held her as he felt her body shake with anger. "I really fucking hate you. I really do."

He looked down to see the tears streaming down her eyes. "Do you not understand how much I've had to put up with ever since that video got exposed?" She wiped the back of her face with her tears. "I've had to deal with people looking at me, calling me all kinds of sluts and whores. I've had to fucking deal with so much shit, on top of that with being pregnant and alone. Don't even try to play like you're the fucking victim because you're not!"

She screamed at him, her face was red as Dean was quiet, looking at her.

"Say something, damn it!" She screamed at him. She was tired of holding it all in. It was mentally exhausting and she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry..." Was all he could say. What was there to say? He knew he screwed up her life and thought it was stupid to try to sweep it under the rug and to tell her to stop being bitter. She had every right to feel the way she did.

"Sorry? That's all you can really say? After outing me out as a whore and abandoning me? I fucking needed you Dean. I was a first time mommy all alone. I had no idea what the fuck I was doing and I still don't sometimes." She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "I really needed you at this moment. I felt like everyone had abandoned me. I was so ashamed. I didn't know how to take care of a child, let alone take care of myself. I was still young and hot on the trail but everything had changed from that point. So I'm sorry if I'm not all with this happy go lucky bullshit right now after what transpired in Vegas back then. When my face is not shown on Porn Hub then I'll let it go but until then, I have to deal with every fucking guy that calls me, asking me to suck their dick for money and I'm this fucking close to finding their fucking address and busting a cap straight in their ass." She vented, getting all her anger out to him, not caring who heard them.

Dean wished he could have more to say about the situation but he didn't. He knew this was his fault and he would try his best to make up for the situation. He knew saying sorry wouldn't really patch things all together. But it was worth a shot and he had to let his actions do more for the talking than his mouth.

"You know more than me, sweet cheeks." He cupped her cheek. "After all, look where she gets her smarts from." He winked at her, which made her show a small smile. He couldn't help but find that smile of hers to be adorable with that dimple. Yup, Mackenzie was just like her mother.

Kenzi backed away before she got way too comfortable. Even though they were talking, she was still angry with him.

"Don't touch me please.." She moved away from him as she wiped her eyes. "Fucking eye shadow is messing up."

Dean chuckled quietly as he went over to her. He didn't even care if she swung on him until she cracked a rib. He knew this was her only way to get all the anger out. Maybe then, they could move past it. He admit there had been some tension going on between them. It wouldn't be so bad but often times it would rile up again when it least expected.

"Kenzi, look." he sighed as he leaned against the wall. "I know I fucked up. I can admit it. there's no use in crying over spilled milk. I just want to make things right. You've dealt with so much shit that even its probably worse than mine. Shit, nothing compared to what I've went through but the point I'm trying to make is.." he went over to her, his arms on her shoulders. "Just let me help, alright? Can you just try not to kill me for one day and let me do something nice for you?"

Kenzi didn't say a word; Her hazel brown eyes meeting up with his blue green hues.

"I really am sorry.." He looked at her, hoping he would forgive her. Maybe with any other broad, he wouldn't care but he needed her forgiveness. If he didn't, he just wouldn't know what to do.

She wiped away her tears as she looked up at him. "I forgive you."

He sighed for a moment.

"But.." She stopped short of that apology and forgiveness track. "I need some time to heal from all this. I mean, I know its pretty clear you are an idiot."

"And a jackass."

"And a block head and a moron and let's not forget a dumb ass and-" She was cut off mid sentence by Dean as she went on to her list of insults for him.

"Ok Ok.. he rolled his eyes, annoyed. "I get the point here."

"I guess...what you are doing...this can make up for it." She bit her bottom lip. "I know how much you have been trying. Maybe I should ease you down a bit."

"Thank god..." He mumbled as Kenzi punched him in the arm, to which she heard that snide statement on the low.

"I heard that, dumb ass." She rolled her eyes. "Now bring your dumb ass over and help me unpack for Mackenzie's room."

* * *

Dean and Renee were driving on the way home, with Renee as quiet as ever. Dean noticed this wasn't usually like her so he turned on some soft rock music for her, since she knew she loved those kind of bands.

It was starting to get pretty tense between them and Dean wasn't sure what her problem was. He dumbly thought it was just her going through her time of the month.

"So where were you?" She questioned him, looking up at him.

He sighed as he stopped at a red light. "I was...with the guys and well...Kenzi too..." He avoided the eye contact with her, knowing he would be in for a earful of verbal abuse but he couldn't just lie to her, much as he wanted to in order to avoid the drama.

But that wouldn't be happening tonight in Ambrose's favor.

"What? Why?" She asked him, confused given as to how they couldn't even stand being in the same room with each other.

"Her apartment burned down and her and my daughter needed a place to stay."

"So you just decided to go buy them a house without talking to me first right?" She scoffed, annoyed. "I can't believe you are back to your old ways again."

"Renee what the hell are you talking about? Why the fuck are you getting an attitude for?" He was getting pissed off.

"I'm getting pissed off because you didn't talk to me about it. You just go and help someone you barely even know, let alone a stripper for Christ Sakes and you expect me to keep calm about this? Are you kidding me right now?"

They made it to his condo as she opened the door, slamming it as she left him there. But Dean wasn't going to let her have the final say so on this argument. He knew something else had to be wrong as it wasn't like her to normally snap off with her.

"Renee, what is going on? Talk to me." He went over to her, grabbing her hand to stop her in her tracks.

"I feel like we are going nowhere. Like I feel as though you are not doing enough." She sighed. "I've been trying to spend time with you and all you have been doing is going over to Kenzi's house non stop."

"I'm only going over there to see my daughter. I don't want Kenzi, babe." He hugged her. "Just relax. I wouldn't betray your trust."

"And its like you care more about your so called business than us making a family together." Renee sniffled.

"I wasn't sure if you were even ready for kids. I mean, I already have a kid myself and you would be a great step mother-" He tried to reason with her but she just snapped at him.

"I don't want to be a step mother Dean." She ran a hand through her blonde hair, shaking her head. "I swear, you always do this every time."

"What are you talking about? I'm trying to help." He groaned, his head throwing back feeling as though he was ready to just lose it already. "Renee, what do you want?"

"Are you serious about us? Honestly?" She folded her arms against his chest, tapping her foot.

"What the.. of course I am!" He couldn't understand her. "Are you on your period right now, is that why you're being bitchy with me about this?"

With that he earned a brutal slap across his face. "Fuck you, Dean."

She then went upstairs as he rubbed his cheek as he called out to her "Fuck you too then!"

"Moody ass fucking..." He grumbled as he grabbed a six pack, popping open his beer as he drunk it down. It felt like his whole day things were going to shit and he just couldn't figure it out.

He decided to catch up on the basketball game to see which team was in the lead tonight, already missing his daughter until he saw a phone call coming from Kenzi.

"yeah, whats going on? Is Mackenzie alright?" he jumped to his feet, worried that something happened to her.

"No No she's fine. She's sleeping." She sighed.

"Oh." He went back to his usual demeanor. "So..what are you calling for?"

"I'm looking for Narnia.." She sighed as Dean already wanted to hang up on her, given her usual sarcasm.

"Kenzi.." Dean warned her.

"Ok Ok, fine already. I wanted to thank you alright? Now good night." She was about to end the call until Dean had a smirk on his face.

"Did you just say, thank you? Was that something nice coming out of your mouth."

"...Shut the fuck up, dumb ass Dorito." She ended the call as he chuckled, falling back on the chair, another usual spot of sleeping he guessed. Of course, he would try to sneak back in later if Renee wasn't too mad so he could get a good fucking involved.

Hopefully by then, they would get back on the same page to where they would be having fun at Corey's Christmas Party that was going to be coming in a few weeks.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

"So Corey is having a Christmas Party coming up. Wanna come?" Cosmo asked as she was sporting her pink long skirt and matching crop top. She was having breakfast with Skylar, Alicia Foxx and Kenzi over at Kenzi's new apartment while Mackenzie was over at Patty and Sika's. Roman offered to have them watch the kids as Kenzi would plan on having her enrolled for school. Karissa and Mackenzie were happy to be spending the day together and who better than the grandparents. Even though Dean wasn't blood related, he was still family, which made Mackenzie family.

Kenzi wasn't sure as she didn't know them very well but Roman assured her they loved children and that she would be just fine until she had her situation taken care of.

The furniture and the whole apartment was set up, no longer looking deserted.

She passed her girls the steaming mugs as Alicia sipped them.

"I'm down with going to the party." Kenzi smiled as she wiped the counter, sitting down with them. "But Corey barely knows me...other than on Thanksgiving when me and Dean were just blowing up at each other." She reminded them of the first time she dropped that bombshell.

"Dean sure got you a nice little pad." Alicia looked around, looking a bit unimpressed. "He's still a stupid fuckboy though.."

"Awe come on Alicia. At least its better than a homeless shelter." Cosmo drank her mug.

"Guess so. Did you ever find out what happened to your old apartment though?" Alicia inquired.

"No. Honestly, they deemed it as an accident." She drank more of her coffee, the strands of her hair falling on her face. She was getting so stressed that she was getting cramps in her mid section.

"Whoever did it, really needs to get fucked up. I bet Dean probably did it." Alicia scoffed, annoyed.

Even Skylar looked at her funny. "Ok, I know Dean is a jackass and all but how would he even find the time to set her place on fire, let alone why?"

"Oh get serious, Skylar." She rolled her eyes, attitude clear in her tone. "After what he did to Kenzi and that sex tape, he's nothing more than a complete fucking scumbag." She got up, brushing her weave as she walked down the bathroom. Cosmo shook her head.

"She's got such a negative vibe, I swear." She bounced in her seat, eating some home made fried doughnuts that Kenzi had baked.

"I'm gonna need for you to stop eating that wheat grass and those happy pills and shit.." Kenzi joked with her.

"Shit, my ass could use some. My job has been kicking the hell out of my fat ass." Skylar whined, biting into her snacks.

"Roman ain't complaining bout that ass, now is he?" Kenzi laughed as the rest of them did.

"But seriously though." She grabbed the now empty mugs to toss in the sink. "I guess you could say Me and Dean talked things out."

"Do tell." Cosmo grinned, nosy.

"Shut up. I ain't saying shit except the fact that things are going alright, ok?" She ended the discussion just like that.

"Bitch.." Cosmo said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well don't trust him. He's still a scum bag. Once a scum bag, always a scum bag." Alicia came back in the room.

Kenzi wouldn't show it but she was slightly getting annoyed with Alicia. No matter what she always bad mouthed Dean. Granted he fucked up but she was trying to be civil for the sake of their daughter and Alicia was still bad mouthing and trashing him. She had been doing it for the past couple of months now and it was starting to take a toll.

To ease the tension, Skylar changed the subject.

"So anyway ladies." Skylar smiled. "Christmas Party is at Corey's in a couple weeks before we all have to go holiday shopping so lets get on it."

"Awe hell..." Cosmo pouted. "I don't know what to get Seth."

"As long as he's seeing you naked, I'm sure he'll be happy as hell." Kenzi winked.

"Oh trust me love, that's a god given blessing he likes seeing my naked ass." Cosmo smiled.

As they all got up to leave, Skylar and Cosmo stopped and looked back at Kenzi, knowing she could front sometimes but she knew deep down she was really hurting from what Dean had done to her back in Vegas.

"You know you don't always have to be so tough." Cosmo smiled warmly. "We're your girls. We got your back no matter what."

Kenzi smiled as she kissed their cheeks. "Thanks babies."

"Anytime. As your sister, you know I got your back, front, and side to side." She giggled at her as they bumped fists.

"Now hurry your ass up so we can start helping Corey with getting a few things for the party." Cosmo smiled as they all held hands, making their way to the car.

* * *

It was late at night with Kenzi catching up on her Love and Hip Hop with Stevie and Joseline, already having dinner with her daughter as she was fast asleep on the bed with her mommy, holding her rabbit.

Her cellphone started buzzing as she saw it was Kofi Kingston; Her chocolate crush from the Starbucks she would get her original White Chocolate Mocha as she would head into work.

She answered the call, stepping into another room to not wake up her snoring daughter.

"Hey..how did you get my number?" She raised a brow.

"I'm sorry. I guess well...I kind of looked at the business card when I went to your shop. Your barbers hooked my hair up and gave me a business card and I saw your name." Kofi spoke a bit shyly.

Kenzi smiled at him. "Well I see you have been doing a bit of stalker type shit."

"No, I was just-" She laughed again.

"I'm screwing with you, honey." She calmed his nerves. "So what's this late night call all for? You need to make an appointment for your dreads?"

"Actually, no I'm not." He corrected her. "I have another appointment to make."

"And what would that be, Mr. Kingston?" She inquired.

"Well I have an invitation to a special Christmas party by a friend of mine and no one to take with me. I need a gorgeous chocolate woman by my side." He threw the hint at her and Kenzi would be fooling if she said no to this handsome man such as him.

"Well...I'll have to check my calendar, given that I do have an invitation to a Christmas party myself. I'm not one for the holidays all alone." She opened her little black book to tease him. "Looks like my calendar is all open for this event."

"How about Friday?" He added.

"Friday you shall receive, baby boy." She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone, squealing softly as she had a date to take to Corey's Party.

"Damn I better get my freak-um dress." She went to her closet to find something to wear.

She wished next Friday would hurry up and come already.


	8. Recognize The Real and The Fake

**_Disclaimer; I do not own the WWE superstars/divas in the making of this story. I only represent my fictional OC characters._**

 ** _I know everyone has been waiting for centuries of this chapter (among other stories) to be updated. I sincerely do apologize for the long long wait as so much has happened, on top of finals for school, and I've been working two jobs. I need for everyone to not harass me as much for an update because its not going to make me write any faster. Sometimes shit happens and I can't control that sometimes. But to make up for this wait, the next two chapters are very very long._**

 ** _So I hope you all will enjoy._**

 ** _Thank you to those_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Friday Evening_**

 ** _7:00 PM_**

Kenzi looked at herself in the mirror as she slowly turned around in her fitting long sleeve red sequin dress, stopping just above her knee. She had her hair straightened and she added a touch of blush to her makeup.

Kenzi's nerves were shaken as she knew tonight was the Christmas Party. More so the fact that her hot cup of chocolate, as she would like to call him, Kofi Kingston, was escorting her there as her date.

"Mommy, you look really pretty." Her daughter Mackenzie, smiled at her as Kenzi smiled, kissing the top of her head, playing with her soft curls. She had the spitting image of Dean Ambrose that it was almost scary. Her blue eyes said it all and with the dimple on her left cheek. She kissed her cheek and rubbed it.

"Thank you baby. But you are just as pretty as mommy." She giggled. Mackenzie would be home tonight and her cousin, Melanie who she trusted, would watch her for the night. She told Mackenzie to be on her best behavior and to listen to Melanie as she would be in charge of her tonight until she came home.

"Now remember what I told you.." She bent down, tilting her daughter's chin so she would look at her. "If there's any trouble, you know to call mommy's cellphone."

"What about daddy's?" Her eyes beamed up, wondering if she should call her daddy if mommy doesn't answer.

Kenzi fought the urge to roll her eyes at the sound of his name. She wanted nothing more than for Dean to just be nonexistent, but for the sake of her daughter, she agreed to stop being petty and childish and to get along with him. She wanted nothing more than to make her daughter happy.

Even if it meant putting up with that jackass.

"You can call daddy's cell as well." She smiled at her. "But mostly call mommy's too."

The doorbell rang as Kenzi left the bathroom as Mackenzie followed her. She opened the door and Melanie was there, greeting her as she hugged her and Mackenzie as well, kissing them both.

"Hey girl. You looking real good." Melanie did a low wolf whistle as Kenzi laughed.

"Shut up, dummy." She giggled. "Kofi will be on his way in about 5 minutes, so I left money for Papa Johns on the kitchen counter, as well as a list of phone numbers for emergencies, especially mines." Kenzi said in a serious matter. "Other than that, make sure she goes to bed at 9 and that she brushes her teeth and she really likes it when you read her a bedtime story, she's only allowed to have 1 read to her for the evening. If there are any problems, like I said, just call-" Melanie cut her off before she could even repeat her instructions.

"Gurl you better stop worrying with all that. I told you I got you." She smiled, hugged her cousin.

About 10 minutes, the car horn honked and they all looked to see it was Kofi Kingston as he stepped out of his Lexus, carrying a bouquet of yellow roses.

"There go yo boo." Melanie teased as Kenzi had fought the urge to blush.

"I swear girl..." She rolled her eyes, ignoring her as she smiled at her daughter. "And bye sweetheart, I'll be home by 11. I love you."

"Love you too mommy." She waved as Kenzi grabbed her purse and keys, stepping out.

She smiled as she went down the steps, going downstairs as she greeted the man who was a perfect picture of tall, dark, and handsome.

 _"Just the way I like my men.."_ She grinned, trying to dispose any naughty thoughts to the back of her mind.

She saw Kofi in a black suit and tie, looking handsome as ever with his dreads pulled back into a ponytail and his goatee trimmed.

"You look very beautiful.." He smiled warmly as he had given her the bouquet.

"Thank you baby." She smiled, accepting the sweet smelling flowers as they stepped out into the windy air.

"So how much do you know about this party?" He asked her as they headed to his car, with him opening the door for her like a gentlemen.

"Well I know its a party of a friend of a friends." She replied. "More so its this guy name Corey Graves and well he's friends with my sisters husband. So all in all, almost everyone is invited. And its almost Christmas so why not right?" She giggled.

"Well as long as I got a lovely lady by my side such as you, I believe we can make this party better than it already can be." He kissed her hand as they headed off to their destination.

...

The party was pretty crowded but everyone knew everyone. As Kenzi arrived, she spotted Dean and Renee, as well as Roman and Seth and Cosmo and Skylar. She went over to them and hugged them as she smiled at Renee, politely shaking her hand.

"Hello Renee." She grinned, holding Kofi by her side.

"Kenzi." She stated simply. Dean was more so trying to figure out who was the guy right next to her.

"Where's Mackenzie?" Dean questioned in a blunt manner.

Before Kenzi could come up with a rude ass remark for this idiot, Kofi stepped in.

"Don't you worry Dean. That little princess is well taken care of by her cousin who I might add, she is very trust worthy." He flashed his smile.

"Making sure." Dean said. "Didn't expect you to come out here...dressed like that.."

"And what in the hell is that suppose to mean?" Kenzi looked at him funny as though he had a right to say how she should dress. Last time she checked, they weren't even together, nor would they ever would.

Before Dean was going to comment, Renee chimed in. "It's great to see you two together...especially you Kenzi. Since you have well...enough as it is."

Kenzi could have sworn that Renee was shit talking her under her breath but Kofi decided to take her away before things were going to become disruptive.

"You know sweetheart, you shouldn't engage in things such as that." He nodded towards Dean.

"I know and you are right, I shouldn't." She poured herself a drink of the Hennessy. "He just gets on my damn nerves and on top of that, its bad enough he's the father of my daughter."

"Wait...he is?" Kofi looked stunned.

Kenzi sighed heavily. "Yes believe me its not an easy pill for me to swallow either but I have to grow up and deal with it. I have to put my issues aside for the sake of my daughter. I want her to be happy more than anything. Although Dean doesn't make it any easier for me. I swear he makes me want to knock him upside his damn head so hard, he'll be cross eyed."

Kofi couldn't help but chuckle as he noticed that fiery spirit inside of Kenzi. She had a quick temper, he could tell right off the bat. However, she was very beautiful as well with that.

At the same time, Dean was drinking so much beer, Seth and Roman had to keep the alcohol away from him. All Dean kept doing was staring at the way Kenzi was flirting and laughing with pretty boy Kofi.

The thought of them even being next to each other, especially with how Kenzi gave Kofi a kiss on the cheek made him want to smash his beer bottle up against the wall.

"Dude, what the fuck is up with you?" Seth questioned as he walked up to him at the bar, wanting to know what kind of funk Dean was in. Not only that, it was bad enough there was even tension between Renee and Dean. She went off with her friends Dana and Charlotte.

"Who the hell is this guy? How come we never heard of him ad how the hell did he even meet my daughter in the first place?" He grunted, sipping another beer. Roman went over to him and snatched the beer out of his hand.

"What the fuck was that for?" He snarled at the Samoan.

"You need to sober up quick and stop acting like a damn idiot. It's none of our business who Kenzi is hanging out with. You said so yourself." Roman stated, not wanting anything to inflict any kind of drama for the simple fact that Kenzi and Dean were nothing more than hot headed. It wouldn't go down so well and this was Corey's house so he was having none of that bullshit.

"Look, I don't give a shit what Kenzi does with her life. I'm more concerned with who this guy is and what his agenda is." He shrugged his arm away from his brothers, who he felt as though they were being a jackass to him for being concerned.

"Dean just drop it." Seth tried to reason with him. "You know Kenzi is a good mother deep down. You've said it yourself. I'm sure she wouldn't bring anybody around Mackenzie if she knew they were dangerous."

"I think its the simple fact that you are jealous." Roman pointed out the obvious. He was far from stupid and could tell when Dean wanted Kenzi. It was clear as day even if he didn't get the memo.

"Jealous of what? I have nothing to be jealous of and who the hell are you to tell me what I'm feeling? I'm with Renee."

"Don't mean shit by a mile, bro." He shook his head. "You want her, and let's be honest. You and Renee have been pretty distant tonight."

"Whatever." He grunted, drinking the last of his beer. "I need to take a piss."

He got up, not wanting to be anywhere near his friends as he wanted this party to be over already so he could get some sleep.

...

Kenzi had a couple of drinks with Skylar and Cosmo, toasting to the Christmas year and with New Years coming up as well. They pretty much shared what was going down right now.

"I swear I want me some dick from that man if he keep doing what he doing." Kenzi giggled, half joking and half serious.

"You little fast hoe." Cosmo blushed and laughed as she gave her a high five, with Skylar laughing as well.

"I'm forreal ladies. This man has been perfect for the rest of the night so far. I mean he even danced with me. I have never seen Dean so jealous before in my life." She cackled a bit, sipping her Hennessy on the rocks.

"So all this time, you are still trying to torture Dean?" Cosmo looked at her with a bit of disdain, shaking her head. "Kenzi I thought you were going to get past this nonsense for the sake of Mackenzie."

"And I am. I have." She corrected herself. "But come on now, let's be serious. Dean had the nerve to step into my business about Kofi and why I was out the house and not at home like a good little girl. First of all I am a grown ass woman. A hard working grown ass woman who loves her daughter and she is at home, being taken care of as we speak." She made that clear.

Of course deep down, Kenzi was having a bad feeling about Mackenzie. She couldn't put her finger on it and she chalked it up to maybe being a worry wart of a mom. After all, she was her only child and she loved her very much.

"You know Dean isn't really a bad guy. Think about it." Cosmo added, ignoring the eye roll of Skylar, who was still angry with Dean for how he used her sister. She practically ignored him and when he tried to speak to her, all she did was tell him to fuck off. Of course, she kept it to a minimum because of the fact that she didn't want to cause no problems at the party.

"He's still a jackass anyway." Kenzi set her drink down, fixing her dress. "I'm going to go find the bathroom."

She went up the stairs as she went down the hall, to where Dean had grabbed her arm to pull her to the side.

"What the hell are you thinking?" He glared at her, to which she snatched her arm away from him, returning his glare.

"What are you talking about Dean?" She raised her brow in confusion, trying not to let him piss her off, but that was about to go downhill for sure.

"I'm talking about that guy you brought to this party!" He knew it was none of his business and he was partially drunk, but he just had a bad feeling about that guy being around Kenzi.

"That is none of your business who I date." She snapped at him, ready to tear his ass a new one. Who the hell did he think he was trying to dictate her life?

"I care about who you bring around our daughter." He fired back.

"Our daughter is safe and he has never even met her. If you know me by now, you should know I would never bring any man around our daughter." She tried to hide the hurt in her voice from the accusation.

"How do I know that? I wasn't there. Hell how long have you even know this guy?" He barked.

"Just who the hell are you to dig into my personal life, you idiot? Last time I checked, I didn't go Law and Order on you and that damn Blueberry Poptart you are dating." She hissed at him.

Dean rolled his eyes, looking at her confused. "Wait, why are we talking about food?"

"You know damn well I'm talking about your oh so perfect blonde, Renee Young." She mocked him. "Get Real Ambrose; Mackenzie has never met Renee either, yet somehow its ok for you to bring her around our child. It's ok for you to do it but its bad for me? It goes both ways, Dean. I don't know what Renee is like." She argued. "Just because I met a bitch and she looks like a daisy doesn't mean she smells like one."

"I've know Renee for years."

"And you have known me. Or at least I would have thought you did. I can't believe you would even think I would put our child at risk like that."

She walked off, trying to dismiss the hurt in her voice, but Dean, wanting to kick himself and ignoring the voice in his head, telling him that he was jealous, caught up with her.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?" He huffed. "But you know I'm right. Kofi is just too nice. He's not even good for you."

"And I suppose you are the good little boy scout?" She crossed her arms, sarcasm in her tone. "You seem to forgotten the kind of woman I am."

"I know for a fact that kind of man you need; It's simple as that."

Before she could make a response to that, her cell phone was blaring Future and she answered the phone, without looking at the Caller ID.

"Hello?" She closed her other ear to block out the loud music in the background just to hear who was on the other line.

"Mommy...please hurry...come home...I'm scared..." She could hear Mackenzie's frightened voice and loud music.

"Baby...Babygirl is that you?" She tried to hear her. "What's going on, where are you?"

"I'm in the closet mommy. I'm locked in here. There are strange people in the house. Please help me...please..."

"I'm coming sweetheart." She hung up the phone, looking at Dean.

"We can argue later; Its about Mackenzie."

"On it." He followed right behind her as they rushed out the house.

"Dean, where are you going?" Renee went to him as they made it outside. Sky, Roman, Seth and Cosmo followed behind, wanting to know what was going on.

"I gotta go, babe. Sorry." He went into his car.

"Dean, you said that-"

"I know, it's my daughter. I need to go to her. I'll be home." He got into the car and Kenzi turned on the ignition and drove off in her Lexus, ready to head back to her place to make sure her babygirl was safe, with dean driving right behind her.

About 15 minutes later, if you could see the color of Kenzi's eyes, you would see it was nothing but 50 shades of pure red.

There were different people coming into her house, throwing a loud party.

Kenzi hopped out her car, with Dean right behind her.

Kenzi kept calm as she said no words, pushing through the crowd of people, where as Dean, Seth and Roman were barking for everyone to get the hell out. Kenzi had one focus and that was to get to her daughter.

She pushed through everyone, keeping her temper in check, which was unusual for her but she had to find her daughter.

Even through the loud music, she could sense her daughter was in the closet in the hallway. She unlocked the door and out leaped her daughter who hugged her tightly, as she kissed her forehead.

"Mommy...I was so scared...Cousin Melanie had-" She whimpered.

"I know baby..it's ok." She shushed her as they got through the crowd of people, with no sign of Melanie as she got outside to where Cosmo and Skylar were, cussing out people to get out of her house.

"You keep Mackenzie in the car." She told the girls. "I'll find Melanie."

As she walked off, Skylar thought of how weird it was, that Kenzi was being so calm during this whole situation.

"This is not like her." Skylar looked at Cosmo, as she was giving Mackenzie her phone to watch some kid friendly videos, hugging her and comforting her. "She is too calm right now."

"All I know is that almost everyone is out the house and I made sure that Seth had threatened them to call the police for trespassing." Cosmo replied

Meanwhile, Dean and Roman had everyone out the house, with the exception that Kenzi came back to her house, ignoring with how trashed it was as she went up the steps to her bedroom, hearing loud moaning.

As Kenzi opened the door quietly, there was rap music playing and Melanie was riding her boyfriend on her bed, smoking some weed. They were both too high to notice that she entered the room, with Melanie riding the guys dick, her breasts bouncing up and down with the room filled with clouds and clouds of smoke.

"Mmmm baby...I'm going to go get some more beer for us, ok." She grinned as she gave him a sloppy kiss.

Of course as soon as Melanie turned around, she had her jaw knocked by Kenzi, who started to beat her ass full time, throwing serious blow after blow.

Dean heard the ladies upstairs screaming as he ran up there with Roman and Seth, right behind them.

Soon as they got up there, the ladies were fighting; Mostly the fact that Kenzi was giving her a hood ass beatdown.

"Bitch did you think you could fuck in my bed, have a fucking party in my house with my fucking daughter in here?!" She screamed, punching her in her nose, her eye and then her stomach, with Melanie trying to fight back but it was no luck as Kenzi was choking this bitch, not giving a damn that she was naked.

The guy was trying to put on his clothes, trying to get out the house unscathed until Dean stepped up and punched him as well, with Roman and Seth dragging him out and kicking him. Roman and Dean tried to separate the women, with Dean holding Kenzi back in his arms as she was kicking and screaming, her heel kicking off. Roman of course, holding Melanie as she was naked.

"You psycho bitch!" Melanie spat at her, trying to shove Roman off of her, with her hair was torn to pieces and her face was bloodied up.

"Oh bitch, I'm just getting started on your trick ass!" Kenzi leaped and pounced on Melanie once again as Melanie had grabbed Kenzi's hair, pulling on it with Kenzi screaming as Kenzi had scratched on her face, not caring that she broke a nail.

"Kenzi, enough!" Dean barked at her, trying to pull her off.

"Suck my dick, Ambrose!" She snarled, wanting to teach this bitch a lesson for putting her daughter in serious danger.

Roman was forced as well as Seth to step in between the girls as Roman gave her clothes to put on as Melanie ran out the house, with Dean keeping a tight grip on Kenzi, as she was acting like a rabid pit bull, ready to tear more into her cousin like a piece of shoe.

Not that you couldn't blame her.

"Nah, let me get her!" She yelled as Dean pulled her into a room to keep her calm.

"Calm down. Damn it Kenzi calm down, you already kicked her ass, there's no point in trying to go to jail for murder." Dean trying to be the voice of reason in this situation, even though he was ready to kick the guys ass himself.

"Worth it." She tried to get Dean off of her but he restrained her in his arms.

"Look, you gotta calm down sweetheart. Can't have this house on fire with your temper." He was half joking and half serious, not wanting to bring anymore trouble than it already was now. He was sure Roman was down there, making sure Melanie got her things and got the hell out of there because Dean himself wasn't even sure how long he would keep Kenzi under control.

"She's safe ok? She's ok..." he whispered to her as he could feel her anger melting away slowly.

Kenzi then relaxed, knowing that Mackenzie was safe and everyone was out of her house now, even despite how badly they trashed it thanks to her dumb ass cousin. The one person she thought she could trusted more than anyone. Not that she didn't trust Skylar and Cosmo, but it was difficult to understand.

It was then that Kenzi found herself relaxing in his arms, to where Dean loosened his grip around her as she was slowly breathing in and out, despite that she was still angry.

"We'll press charges against her.." He tried to calm her.

"No...trust me I don't need the cops on my ass and anymore drama for the night." She sat down on the bed.

Dean was quiet, watching her.

"Go on, say it. I know you want to." She muttered.

"Say what?"

"That I'm a bad mother for leaving our daughter alone with my stupid ass cousin. I screw up everything, don't I?" Her voice started to crack.

Dean could now see how much stress she was under, even through the bitchy facade she was putting up, he could see how hard it was for her to try to do everything she could to protect Kenzi.

"I don't ever want to hear you say anything stupid like that again." He went over to her. "You are one hell of a mother. You know that and so do I."

"But if I hadn't-"

"Your cousin is nothing more than a irresponsible bitch and I don't hit women but if I was to come any closer to her, I would have knocked her ass straight into outer space."

It was then he could see a slight smile coming from Kenzi; a sweet smile at that.

"You should smile more often, instead of always being that raging bull." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Shut up. I am not that bad."

"Nope. Much worse." He chuckled.

"Don't make me kick your ass next." She glared at him, with a smirk.

He checked his phone to see there were over 10 missed calls from Renee.

"Fuck.." He cursed to himself.

"Looks like I got you in trouble, huh?" She got up, going to the bathroom to wipe the blood from her lip.

"Nah I'll be ok." He shrugged, knowing he would get an earful of verbal abuse from Renee.

"You go ahead to her. I'll be ok. I just need to check on our babygirl."

"I'll see if Roman and Skylar would like to keep her for the night as we get the house cleared up. " Dean suggested, and with that Kenzi didn't even put up a fight as she nodded silently. She was too exhausted, mentally and emotionally.

She knew Kofi had to be calling her phone but she put it on silent, reminding herself to call him tomorrow to let him know what happened.

Dean had talked with Skylar and Roman and they were already wanting to keep Mackenzie for the night to get Kenzi's house and everything situated.

Cosmo and Skylar saw how naked and bruised Melanie was from getting her ass beat and Skylar had wished she had gone up there and tag teamed on the ass whipping too.

"She traumatized that poor girl." Skylar shook her head, fueled with anger at what they had done to the little girl and with the fact that Melanie caused all of this.

"Don't worry, she'll be ok. She just needs her big cousin, Karissa." Roman smiled as he kissed his wife on the forehead, with Skylar glaring at the situation, with Cosmo comforting Mackenzie as she had fallen asleep in her arms.

Kenzi and Dean went down the steps as she gathered herself together, ignoring the wreck the party had caused.

"Dean..." She looked up at him.

"Yeah, doll face?" He looked at her.

To his surprise, she gave him a kiss; nothing deep or passionate, but it was still soft and sweet.

"Thank you." She rubbed his lips.

Dean formed a smile at her, trying to hide the fact that he was stunned by what she just did.

"No matter what; I'll be here for you and Mackenzie." He rubbed her cheek slowly as he stepped out.

After a few minutes of Cosmo and Skylar checking on Kenzi, offering to help clean the mess with her tomorrow, Kenzi declined, as she told everyone goodnight and kissed her daughter as they all left. Of course, Dean really didn't want to leave but he didn't want to invade too much of Kenzi's space and he knew he had to get back to his girlfriend.

Kenzi just decided to pull out her carton of Newport cigarettes and start smoking it as she got on the couch, pushing out all the cups and cigarette butts and she grabbed a blanket, not thinking of anything else except sleep,putting out her cigarette in the process

Tomorrow was another day she would face.

 **...**

The next day at work, Dean had left Kenzi a voicemail, with Renee giving Dean the worst of all worst arguments as they went at it until 2 in the morning. He tried to reason with her that his daughter was important but it seemed as though Renee was thinking more about her needs. Not that he didn't love his girlfriend but his daughter came first before anyone.

It was another day at the office, with Dean and his brothers already setting up the launch to open up and expand the office for the gym facility and to be able to build up the success Dean had dreamed about.

It wasn't until he heard some arguing going on inside of Cody Rhodes office as he went to go check on him, hoping that a client wasn't causing any problems for him.

He slightly open the door and saw Cody was in the room with someone. A blonde woman who sounded familiar.

"Do my feelings mean nothing to you at all? You promised me." Cody pleaded with her.

"It's not that easy, and I never promised you anything!" She hissed. "I told you I needed more time to think."

"Either you tell Dean or I will. I'm done with playing second fiddle to a guy you told me yourself that you didn't even love and now you just want to keep telling me one thing and do the other. Make up your mind, Renee because I've tried to show you how much I was the better man for you. How much I loved you but I'm not going to be your secret anymore!"

"Damn it Cody, don't start with this melodramatic bullshit." Renee argued. "What we had was nice, but its not that simple."

It was then that Dean stepped inside the office, crossing his arms, which made the two of them froze.

"So...care to go on or should I pull up a chair just to hear more of how this shit is gonna play out?" Dean's voice filled with anger.

"Maybe you should also confess to how you have been seeing me for about a month and you had aborted his child as well." Cody added in.

And with that statement among everything else, changed the aspect of today.


	9. Evolved

**_Disclaimer; I do not own the WWE superstars/divas in the making of this story. I only represent my fictional OC characters._**

 ** _Well, looks like the secret has been out, my lovely readers. Let's see what goes down in the aftermath of this ;)_**

 ** _..._**

If looks could kill, Renee and Cody would be on the first class trip to the grave. Especially given how Renee had betrayed Dean; The man she had known all her life and loved. The man she thought she was going to have a future with.

Of course, it all fell through the cracks now that Cody has confessed to it all.

"So...were I in the middle of you two about to fuck or were you going to send me a candy gram next door about how good in was, right next to my fucking office in my work place?" Dean growled, closing the door behind him.

"Dean, I know I screwed up, I know but if you could just hear me out-"

"Shut up." Dean glared at Renee. "I'll get to you in a minute. Cody, what the hell are you talking about? What did you mean she was pregnant?"

Cody sighed, as he looked at Dean, feeling some ounce of guilt but at the same time, he didn't. "I wish I could say I'm sorry but I can't. I love Renee. I've always been in love with her. I'm the better man for her and I can make her happy, you know that, deep down."

To say that Dean was angry was a bit of an understatement.

He honestly wanted to kill the both of them for this betrayal; Of course, most of the blame was towards Renee.

Renee was ashamed, crushed, and she felt like she wanted to just go back in time and prevent this all from happening. She knew she should have never shown up at the office in the first place. But she was trying to convince Cody not to tell Dean the truth about their affair. He wouldn't stop texting and calling her. Even though she always went to him first whenever she had those needs, she knew the consequences of what would happen.

Being pregnant would have made Dean the happiest man alive, but she just wasn't ready. She couldn't open her mouth and tell him. So she took a different route as her and Cody went to the abortion clinic to get rid of the child. She wasn't even sure who it belonged too. Overall, she was thinking about what was best for everyone.

She didn't realize how bad this was all going to turn out.

"Get out." Dean said quietly. "Get the fuck out, Cody. Before I will send you out, on the way to the hospital. And don't think I won't do it."

Cody was bold enough to get up in Dean's face, with Dean and him ready to trade blows with each other until Renee stepped in.

"Cody just leave." She hissed at him.

"Renee, I really lo-"

"I said leave!" She cried, already upset at the situation.

Cody said nothing else as he grabbed his coat and belongings and headed out the door, slamming it.

Dean went over and locked the door. He had needed a minute to process what exactly Cody had told him. He wanted to just be in denial about this; To say that Cody was making this up out of jealousy. Of course, Dean wasn't stupid. Far from it.

He knew better than anyone when shit didn't sit right with him.

"You better start talking. Now." His fists were balled up, his knuckles were turning white.

"I know this is all really bad. I know I fucked up but you have to understand that I wasn't ready to have a baby. I didn't know how to handle the news of me being pregnant."

"You could have opened your mouth and told me, Renee. Would it scared the shit out of me? Yes! Would I have been emotional to the point where I couldn't even think? Damn right! But I wouldn't go and do some shit like that without even talking to you first! Didn't matter how busy I was. I would have dropped everything just to be there for you."

"Give me a fucking break Ambrose. When have you _**ever** _ been there for me?" She huffed, exasperated. "Ever since you found out you had a child with that stripper, you have been treating me like the fucking plague. At least Cody was there for me when I needed him. At least he was someone I could come too and give me what I wanted."

"And because of the fact I was there for my child and wanting to build a future for us, I'm the one that's wrong? You gotta be fucking kidding me..." He shook his head, frowning at the inexcusable explanation she was trying to create.

"I have always been second place in your life ever since that prostitute came along with that bastard of a child. How do you even know if its yours in the first place?" She glared at him, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Don't start this blame shit when you kept me in the dark about fucking with someone else."

"We were broken up! And I never kept you in the dark about anything. At least when I found out about having a child with her, I kept my distance and wanting to build a life with you. I sacrificed a lot for you just to make you happy all those years and don't stand there and tell me that I haven't. If you weren't ready for a child, there were options we could have taken. Hell, I could have gotten a damn vasectomy and you know I don't do that shit." Dean barked, knowing she was trying to twist this situation as if her lying and cheating was his fault.

"You never made that many sacrifices for me, Dean. Hell, I've put in enough time into our relationship. I've had to quit my job to support you in this stupid dream that's never going to take off, that's never going to happen, and the fact that with Cody, at least he's realistic and doesn't keep going on the same path to failure and bullshit!"

It was in that heated argument that she did a low blow to Dean. Dean always had dreams of wanting to have a better business for a workout facility. It was more than just opening up a chain or even trying to work with his brothers. He wanted to give back to his family and friends, to make Renee happy and even though he was broke and poor at the time he was with her, he urged her to have that faith because he knew it would all pay off in the end.

Needless to say, she never believed in him to begin with.

"I'm sorry I aborted our child...I really am." She shook her head. "But I was trying to make things easier for us. I was only doing what was best for us."

"You sound really fucking stupid." He glared at her, feeling as though his heart was twisting up in knots. "Don't even say you were doing what was best for us. you were doing it for you. You did it because you didn't want me to find out that the child never belonged to me. Now I know I had a kid, but now I was hoping we would have the family and life you talked about wanting. Guess not huh?"

Dean put his jacket back on as he unlocked the door.

"Dean...I'm sorry.."

"Honestly, you were never sorry, Renee. You were sorry with the fact that I'm not this clean and cut model type you dreamed of. Well, Cody can have you."

Dean left her by herself, ignoring how much she was sobbing as he decided to take the day off, with Seth and Roman on his ass.

"Man, what happened?" Roman saw within two minutes, Renee came out the office, heading to the back door with tears down her cheeks.

"I'm going to the bar for a drink." He grunted, not giving them any explanation as he needed to be alone with what happened. Knowing that everything he wanted and wished for, it all turned to shit.

 **...**

Kenzi and Mackenzie had stopped by Baskin Robbins for some ice cream. She had left a few voicemails for Kofi but she wasn't able to reach him. It's only been a couple of days ever since the party.

They sat at the table outside on the warm day. It was unusual weather since it was close to Christmas time but it wasn't like back from where they use to live at. Mackenzie would be starting her first day of school tomorrow with Karissa and she was more than excited about it.

"I'm so excited mommy! I can't wait. You'll make my hair look pretty right? I hope so, I really want to pick out my outfit and look really pretty." She babbled on, eating more of her chocolate ice cream with sprinkles, with Kenzi wiping her mouth off with the napkin.

Kenzi giggled. "I'm sure you will sweetheart."

Kenzi was still upset with what Melanie had done but she had gotten her house cleaned up again, with the help of Skylar and Cosmo and even Seth and Roman. She hasn't heard from Dean since the night she had kissed him.

She thought that it was a mistake but at the same time, she felt it was probably needed. She honestly wasn't sure what he thought about it anyway. It was more acting on that impulse rather than planning it.

"Mommy, what are you thinking about?" Her blue eyed daughter wondered as Kenzi smiled at her, while also picking with her Butter Pecan

"Nothing baby." She said quickly, knowing her 4 year old wouldn't believe her.

"Are you thinking about daddy?" She pried, wanting to know.

"What makes you say that?" She scooped the ice cream in her mouth.

"Because you make that funny face whenever you think about him." She giggled, to which Kenzi feigned a mock hurt.

"I do not make a funny face." She stuck her tongue out.

"But really mommy." The little girl continued. "It seems as though, whenever you think about him, you seem either sad or mad."

"It's kind of hard to explain mommy's feelings sweetheart. We as young ladies are very mysterious."

"...Do you really forgive daddy, mommy?" She asked, more serious then ever.

Kenzi never really thought about her daughter asking her that. Even though she's told Dean that she's forgiven him for the fact that he made a sex tape of her and exposed her, leaving her while pregnant, she only said that to make her daughter happy. If she never had Mackenzie, she would have dismissed Dean and tell him to go straight to hell, packed bags and all.

Even though he was trying to make things right, all she would do is tear him down and follow Alicia's advice to bring him down and hurt him over and over again.

There was huge difference between saying what you mean and mean what you say, on account of actions as well. To be honest, Kenzi never really meant it when she said that she forgave Dean, as her heart was still angry, even a small piece of her wanting him to suffer and get revenge on him.

However, she had a lot of herself bottled in. She was pretty angry with herself anyway for even letting herself be entrapped in that situation to begin with.

"Mommy, all you have to do is forgive him. It will make you happy." Mackenzie smiled at her.

Kenzi sighed heavily, not sure how to explain it to her five year old. But she would do the best she could.

"It's not so easy sweetheart. When people do things to other people that really hurt them, it takes a while to overcome that; Especially if its a boy who does that hurtful thing. As a girl , our emotions are much more sensitive and our hearts break easily when it comes to boys. That's why I always tell you whenever you have a crush on someone, you don't let your heart be the first thing you give it to. They have to earn it." She reasoned with her as Mackenzie nodded slowly, trying to understand.

"I'll get more deeper into it when you get older honey, but right now, mommy is still learning things about herself and the choices she made."

"But the best choice is forgiveness mommy. Don't be sad forever. You look more beautiful when you are happy. Forgiveness will make you happy. Just give it a try." She smiled warmly at her mom, as Kenzi was doing all she could to keep from crying.

She wiped her eyes quickly as she smiled at her. "Are you finished with your ice cream, babygirl?"

"Yes mommy. I'll go throw it away." She hopped out her seat, heading to the trash bin.

Kenzi never thought her daughter would be the voice of reason. She really had to take her advice into consideration and actually take it all in stride. For her happiness as well as the people around her.

...

 _ **Later that Night: 9:30pm**_

Dean was at the bar, just drowning his sorrows in nothing but cheap beer and flirting with strange women. Some of them tried to flirt their way back to his place but it was no such luck, as Dean was mostly there to get shit faced.

He had already went through three beers and already he was slurring and stumbling. Renee had already moved out of his home and now he felt like he had nothing to go home too. Christmas was only a few days away and he felt no reason to celebrate it anymore. he would just buy a gift for his daughter and then be at the strip club the rest of his Christmas eve and morning.

He decided to call a cab, seeing as he was in no shape to drive anyway. He drank down the last of his beer down to the final drop as he paid his bill, heading out the door, mumbling his next destination.

About a good hour or so, he arrived there at 11 o clock at night, getting out the cab as he walked up the steps, banging on the door. It was banged several times until the person came out on the other side, opening it.

"Dean?" Kenzi was surprised, wearing her Mickey mouse pink shirt and matching sweatpants, her brown hair in a bun and still wet from her shower. Mackenzie had went to sleep a couple hours ago. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Here to tell you..." he slurred, almost losing his balance as Kenzi could easily see how inebriated he was. "You were right! Right about me all along. I'm just scum. Scum of the earth and to the damn core.."

"Dean, what are you talking about? And how much did you drink tonight?" She got him inside her house, closing the door. "Keep your voice down, you'll wake up Mackenzie."

"Does it matter? She has to know one way or another that life is full of failing, and I'm one of those failures." he chuckled bitterly.

"Dean what are you talking about..." She asked him once again. She's never seen him in this state before. "Sit down, and give me that damn beer bottle." She took it from it, discarding it as she went to the fridge to get him a bottle of water, helping him sit down on the sofa.

"Just how are you a failure?" She sat beside him.

"Think about it Kenzi. I'm nothing more than shit. Tried to do all I fucking could and come to find out, my own damn girlfriend, cheated on me for about a damn month and had an abortion. She carried my child and I never even knew about. Never even got to met or hold."

"Wait...Renee had an abortion...what..." Kenzi looked at him incredulously.

"Yup. It's all my fault of course, according to her. I made her run off with another man while I had dreams of wanting to build a future for my friends and family. Hell, what am I saying? I don't have a fucking family. The only family I need is Jack Daniels...the alcohol of course.." he slurred, laughing.

Back then, Kenzi would have been laughing at how things between him and Renee turned to shit and how he was suffering for it. She would have twisted the knife in and gladly enjoyed him crumbling down to the bottom.

Of course, seeing him now;In this state, angry, hurt and feeling like nothing else made her feel so hollow.

"Dean...I'm sorry that happened." She rubbed his back. "But you know drinking away won't solve your problems."

"Then how about Newports? You got any of those with you now?"

"Do you want Mackenzie to see you like this?" She reminded him as a parent.

"What does it matter. You would be happy that she would hate me. I'm not fit to be a father. Not fit to be anything. Just fit to be nothing more than a bum." He ran a hand through his hair. "What's the fucking point?"

"Listen to me." She found herself cupping his cheek, feeling the rough texture of his facial hair. "You may be a lot of things but a failure is NOT one of them. I don't know why Renee would be stupid enough to screw things up with you but to keep it real with you, she wasn't the right woman for you. You could have been the perfect man alive, walked across a bed of nails or hell, even sold your damn organs for her and she still wouldn't have been the right woman for you."

"Maybe I wasn't the right man for her. Maybe I could have been there for her more instead of her running off to another man."

"There is no man alive who is perfect. Hell, we all have our short comings as men and women alike. But you can't keep pointing the finger at yourself. If you continue to do that, letting alcohol block your anger, it's only going to eat you alive and make you become more bitter. I learned that the hard way and to this day, I'm still trying to learn it." Kenzi confessed to him, looking into his eyes. "I'm not some guidance counselor and I'm not here to give you a 12 step program to how you should handle your life and relationships. But I know for a fact you have never been a failure and you were never a bum. Hell, you are more of a jackass than a bum anyway."

Dean suddenly smiled a bit. "I'll actually accept that coming from you."

Kenzi then giggled as she helped him to open the bottle of water, as he swallowed it down. He started to sober up just a bit.

"Should get some sleep...got a fucking headache..." he groaned, smacking his head a few times.

"I have some blankets and a pillow. You can sleep on the couch tonight." She went to the closet and gave him a blanket and pillows for him as he got comfortable. He took off his leather jacket, kicked off his shoes as his dirty blonde curls were in his face, heading off right to sleep.

Kenzi smiled as she went to her room, closing the door and setting her alarm to get Mackenzie ready for school.

She contemplated her daughters advice and knew she had to talk with Dean

If she didn't do it, she knew she would never be able too.

In the end, it would only heal her heart and move on to possibly having a better relationship as co parenting to Dean.

It was worth a shot.

...

Dean woke up the next morning, checking the time as he saw it was going on 11 o clock in the morning. He sat up, yawning and grunting loudly like an ape.

"I'm starting to wonder do you always sound like a caveman whenever you wake up?" Kenzi asked, chuckling when he walked up, seeing as how she was making some breakfast.

"It's how I am." He stretched his arms, looking around. "Where's the little princess?"

"She's in school. I know you wanted to see her off on her first day but don't worry, I know you'll be around when she tells you how it went." She got the eggs on the plate and added bacon to it.

"Well..guess I should be out the door now.." He stated, hiding the reluctance in his voice. "Thanks for letting me crash here and all..."

"Dean wait..." She stopped him, to which he was surprised. No more of a surprise than when she kissed him but still shocked that she was extending that somewhat olive branch to him. "I need to talk to you. Do you have the time before you go into work?"

"Uh, yeah sure." he shrugged.

She gave him a cup of coffee as they both sat down on the sofa with their breakfast. Kenzi ran a hand through her hair, thinking it over.

"What's up, sweetheart?" He asked, wanting to know. At the same time, he was treading lightly. Kenzi was very unpredictable when it came to her feelings and she always made it known how she felt whether you wanted to hear it or not.

He still carried on that burden of her reputation being destroyed by that sex tape they made back in Las Vegas.

"So...I know we started off as enemies and wanting to ruin each other. With me mostly wanting you to suffer and pay for it all, with of course, the thought crossing my mind of me wanting to cut your balls off."

"Yeah, you've made that point clear.." He sighed, drinking his coffee.

"Mostly...I just wanted you to suffer for everything. I wanted you to feel broken and alone, just like I was back then."

"I don't know what else to say. I really do and still do feel like shit for the way I treated you. You had to go through carrying Mackenzie alone when you shouldn't have had to do that. Had I not been a fuck up like I am now I-" He started off but she cut him off.

"Just let me finish for a moment." She held her hand up. She sipped her coffee before she set it down on the table. "I'm the one that should be apologizing to you. Actually, I am apologizing to you."

"Wait what?" He was confused, dumb founded. "Is this some kind of reverse psychology thing?"

"No dumbo." She scoffed, shaking her head at his odd thinking. "I'm serious. I know the other day I said I forgive you but in actuality, I really didn't. I only said that because I wanted our daughter to be happy and to stop fighting. On the other hand, I still wanted you to suffer and feel like absolute shit."

Dean took it all in, listening to her for word for word.

"Even though Austin Aries filmed us and yeah, we did sleep together for fun, but I now know that I'm also responsible too. I knew my part as well as you did. You took responsibility where as I just wanted to point the finger at you over and over, finding every little fault that you had." She explained. "Even doing petty little childish revenge things and stupid pranks."

"I know I can be a bitch and I'm not ashamed to admit that." She chewed on her bottom lip, thinking before she went on. "Its just how I've grown to protect myself. growing up and not having a real mom around and being around shootings and drug dealings, I didn't know how to handle life. I know that in order for me to become better and actually heal, I need to truly forgive you for not only Mackenzie, but for myself as well. So from the bottom of my heart, I forgive you, for real this time."

Dean was actually and genuinely happy about this. For the fact that she was willing to actually let go of her anger and hurt. He knew he fucked up and he was really stupid back then. He wanted to try to make things right. Maybe not just for Mackenzie but as for her mother and to know the woman all the way and not just the fact that she was a stripper.

"Thank you..." He smiled at her. "You know...I don't even mind you calling me a dumb ass from time to time."

To that point, Kenzi laughed as she sat up on the sofa. "I'll try not to do it so much."

"So...wanna have this breakfast now or what?" Dean already started digging into the toast with jam on it.

"Might as well." She smiled as she dug into her food.

"Maybe as a sign of our truce...do you...uhhh..." She said sheepishly.

"What is it?" He munched on his toast, mouth muffled.

"Wanna spend Christmas with me and Mackenzie...instead of having to go to a strip club? I heard that most of the strippers are old and have too many scars." She giggled, trying not to feel so awkward.

Dean laughed, coughing a bit from being choked on the toast. He drank his coffee and grinned.

"Sure. Why not right?" He chuckled.

"Then its set. Because you sir, are going with me to the mall for this long ass Christmas list your daughter wrote for me."

"Oh god, why did I agree to this?" he shook his head. "You know I don't like you that much right?"

"And I don't like you either." She winked. "But a deals a deal."

"Anything you say, Ms. Kenzi." he got up, grabbing his keys as they started to head to the day of shopping.

Kenzi then smiled to herself, seeing as how her daughter was right.

Forgiveness was the next step towards being happy.

* * *

 _ **Awww Seems now that Kenzi and Dean are getting along for real. Also, thank you to everyone who has been understanding and reviewing. It means alot and I love you all for this support. You are all bad asses :)**_

 _ **I'll update very soon on this story as well as the others.**_

 _ **Muah XOXO**_

 _ **Wicked Red**_


	10. The Adventurous Christmas Shopping

**_..._**

Honestly, Kenzi couldn't remember a time where she had been so nervous.

This of course, was one of those days. And it was for good reason.

She had finished her shower and Dean would be coming by very soon to pick her up so that they could go Christmas shopping. She hasn't heard back from Kofi ever since that night of the Christmas party back n Corey's house. She had left him two voice mails and texted him twice.

Still, no response from him in over 3 days.

She was beginning to think that perhaps she did something wrong. Of course, she wished he would have man up and tell her instead of avoiding her like the plague.

She knew she shouldn't even be so hung up on a guy she had only known for about a week, but she couldn't help but to try again and send him another text.

 _"Hey are you alright?"_

 _ ***SEND**_

She finished brushing her short hair as she slipped on her usual snap-back. She finally got a response from him as her phone buzzed.

 _"Busy."_

That was all he said. No, "Hey I'm, sorry I haven't talked to you in almost a week or that I have been caught up with something personal."

It was just vague and unlike him to even send her that kind of message.

She heard knocking on the door and huffed as she slipped on her rhinestone sandals and headed downstairs to open the door. She was happy that Mackenzie was gone for day at preschool with Karissa. She knew she had started late, given to the situation with everything that had happened, especially with losing their home in that fire. But it seemed that the teacher didn't mind, and Mackenzie seemed to be doing very well in the school.

She knew she shouldn't let her concerns take over and to just relax. She reasoned that she was nervous for the fact that Mackenzie was not here, and that she would actually be doing something with Dean Ambrose, without her.

Dean had stood there, wearing a black fitting short sleeve shirt, jeans, and boots. His usual dirty blonde hair was messy and it looked as though he hadn't shaved in a while.

He didn't have a beard but he still looked a rough, scruffy.

She found herself indistinctly wanting to stroke his cheek.

Dean saw how Kenzi was dressed; She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, ripped design and wearing a Boondocks Shirt, with Riley Freeman putting up the middle finger and was wearing a pair of high-tops. She had on a pair of gold hoops and clear lip gloss.

"Hey..." She shrugged, grabbing her keys and purse.

"Hey yourself." He kept it brief. "So are you ready?"

"More than you know." She closed the door behind her, locking it. "But let's stop and get some food. A sista is feening for some grub. Especially for some doughnuts or like a breakfast burrito."

"Let's get on it then." He headed down the steps, heading into the truck.

* * *

Once they made it to the mall, they had grabbed some cinnamon buns and juice, with Kenzi getting a burrito.

They had sat down to eat, with Dean kind of picking with the food before he ate it.

"It's not like my normal breakfast, but it will do for the moment." He shrugged, biting into it.

"What's your usual breakfast." She asked, biting into the gooey bun.

"A happy bowl sandwich." He replied to which she raised her eyebrow.

"What in the world is that?" She chuckled.

As Dean explained to her what it was, along with what was in it, she was surprised. She had never heard of it.

"They are pretty good. I'll make you one one day." He said casually.

"Sure you're not going to poison it?" She sipped her smoothie, eyeing him up and down suspiciously, hiding her smirk.

"I would have thought that's more of your thing." He retorted back in the same manner.

"Well I can be poisonous, only if you fuck with me the wrong way." She finished the rest of her food.

"Oh that I already see, doll." He wrapped up the rest of his food as he threw the rest in the trash, getting up as Kenzi followed suit.

"So..where do we begin?" Dean groaned, knowing they were going to have to start off with the most ridiculous girly thing on the list.

"Let's start off with finding this Barbie Dreamhouse that lights up." Kenzi read off the list.

"Is it too late to turn her into a boy?" He questioned, knowing Kenzi was going to look at him like he was stupid but he asked anyway.

"Stop being such a whiner and let's do this." She rolled her eyes as they headed to go into the mall.

...

They had about 7 shopping bags, with more so also shopping for wrapping paper and Christmas decorations. The toy section was like an apocalypse of young children and adults scrambling around, practically buying the newest thing on the shelf.

But Kenzi and Dean were more than happy to get the hell out of there, getting what they needed for their daughter and their friends and family.

They were actually having a decent conversation; With Dean making Kenzi laugh most of the time and vice versa. There was a lot to Kenzi that Dean never knew about and actually surprised him.

Needless to say, even though Dean had his dumb moments, Kenzi could see he was actually not so bad.

It was then that a group of guys had stopped them. About three of them to be exact.

"Hey there...I think I know you from somewhere..." The guy grinned at Kenzi, with his other two chuckling.

"I don't think you do." Kenzi stared at him as Dean watched.

"Nah I know faces. You must be Desiree, right? You worked the Las Vegas strip? Me and my boys had gone there a couple times before." He smiled some more.

"Yeah, I use to. What about it?" Kenzi felt her stomach tighten up, feeling uneasy. She had a feeling this was not going to end well.

"What do you mean you _**use** _ too? We was gonna offer you a job. To do a little dance and have a little fun." His other friend smirked, as Dean was starting to get pissed off and surprisingly, jealous.

"I already have a job. Whatever you are offering, I don't want it." She glared at them.

"Awe come on. Can't do it for it like you use to. There's always an undercover slut somewhere in there." The guy started throwing singles and five dollar bills at her as his other two friends were laughing.

Kenzi's face went red with embarrassment. She wished she had never stripped in the first place but whats done was done.

"Why don't all three of you back the fuck off?" Dean spoke out for her, surprising all of them.

"Dean it's ok, let's just go.." Kenzi sighed, wanting to just get away from them but Dean wasn't having it. And the guy who was the main leader wasn't either.

"Who the fuck are you? Why don't you mind your own business? I wasn't talking to you." The guy who was about 5'6, with short brown hair and caramel complexion, got up in his face.

"She said she didn't want to get involved. She said she didn't want to talk to you. Now I don't know if something is not working up there but take the hint and back the hell up and away from her." Dean scowled, dropping the bags.

"Hey, it's not my fault she's an easy pass. I mean, from the video that's been going around, she's been screaming it out pretty clear to me." The guys had laughed even more.

It was in that moment, Dean swung at him, climbing on him as he was punching him in the face, as the other guy was trying to cover his face up from punching him.

"Dean, stop it! Calm down!" Kenzi tried to pull him off the guys as his friends helped him up. The security guards were heading this way towards the scene unfolding between them.

"Shit." Kenzi thought. They had to get out of here or they would have her and Dean in lockup.

"You fucking idiot!" He snarled, blood coming from his bottom lip as dean had busted it open as well as a few bruises on his face. "I'll kick your ass, you shit!"

"Gotta catch us first, bitch." She kicked him right between his balls as he groaned, grabbing them, as Dean shoved the other two guys, while they grabbed the bags and started running out the mall, despite bumping into a few people and yelling "Sorry."

They had gotten out the mall before the guards got to them as well as the idiots who were harassing them as they made their way to Dean's car.

They got in as Dean started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and driving off, both of them catching their breaths.

After a few minutes or so, they had started laughing at what just happened.

"I don't think I've seen anybody in that much pain as that guy when you just rammed your foot in his nuts." Dean laughed.

"Oh please, I don't know how he could feel anything. He was a pussy. I have more nuts than he do." She replied with her sassy attitude.

"Oh really now?" He smirked as she laughed again.

"You know it, Ambrose." She snapped her fingers as she said that.

After they had calmed down for a moment, Kenzi smiled to herself, seeing that Dean had stood up for her in that embarrassing time. She knew she couldn't avoid it, couldn't escape what she had done.

But she was glad to have someone by her side throughout that.

"Thank you Dean..." She formed a small smile at him, as he glanced over, his blue green eyes had lightened up.

"No problem, doll." He slipped his sunglasses back on. "I can't do jail again anyway, especially kiddie jail."

"You would probably look good in handcuffs anyway."

If Dean didn't know any better, he would have thought Kenzi was being flirtatious. Not that he complained or had a problem with it.

"You couldn't tie me up, even if you tried." He winked at her. "I'm a different kind of man, doll."

"Says who?" She raised her eyebrow, challenging him.

"Who else other than me." He said with confidence. "I know how to get rough."

"So do I." She smiled, eyeing him up and down. "You wouldn't last a day with me anyway."

"Hmmm" He thought about it as they pulled around the corner. "Guess we'll put that to the test one day."

* * *

"FUCK!"

"SHIT"

"COME ON NOW REALLY? Stupid shit..."

It was later on in the day that Kenzi and Dean were wrapping up the presents. It was a lot of work, and a lot of tape and bows to be worked on.

In this case, Dean was more so screaming at the damn paper being ripped and the tape sticking to him.

Kenzi couldn't help but laugh, watching him as she brought up some Chinese food and some Beers; A Jack Daniels Beer and A Redd's Apple Ale. "Uhhh Dean?"

"Damn it, come on!"

"Dean?" She called out once more.

"How the fuck does this paper keep ripping?" He yelled. "And why the hell does this damn tape keep sticking on me? FUCK!"

"Need some help?" She giggled.

"Nope, I got it." He called out was trying to wrap up Mackenzie's large Barbie dream house. "FUCKING PINK DOLLHOUSE, COME ON!"

"It's pretty clear that you don't." She stated, setting the food down. "Come on, let me help you."

"I told you I got it." He dismissed her, trying to add the bows onto the paper that was not wrapped...well...not exactly wrapped to that perfection as the rest of the gifts they had done.

"OH COME ON ALREADY?! WHAT KIND OF DEMONIC SHIT IS THIS?" He barked at the dollhouse as if it was a live person. Kenzi shook her head as she just decided to go ahead and help him, to keep herself from rolling on the floor laughing.

Dean kept tearing up the gift wrap paper as he tried to stick it together and adding the bows to the holes he had torn to connect it. The scissors he had used were even giving him a hard time.

Kenzi couldn't help but snicker, despite that Dean had glared at her a few times. Dean had gotten stuck with the roll of tape on his hands, as well as the paper being stuck and tearing on him, and the Christmas bows were stuck on his ass.

"Oh you think it's real funny, don't you?" He huffed, pouting a little.

"Actually it is." She giggled. "But relax, you didn't do so bad. You did better than most would have done anyway."

"Whatever. She better be lucky we love her this much to buy her this pink crap." He grumbled as he added the few bows on the large gift to cover up the torn holes.

Eventually, they had gotten it done, with now only having to wrap up the small gifts now.

They sat down on the floor, with deciding to have some lunch and drink some beers, listening to some Rock Bands on the radio station.

Kenzi wouldn't do the Christmas tree until later on this evening as well as decorating the whole loft when Mackenzie was home so that she could help as well. It would be the first time in a long time that they would be having Christmas as a family together.

It was then a song played that Kenzi actually nodded her head too.

"No need to ask he's a Smooth Operator...Smooth Operator.." She sung to Sade, moving her body a bit as she sipped her beer.

"Wanna Dance?" He stood up, holding out his hand to her

"Oh no it's fine.." She shook her head.

"Awe come on; Don't be such a sourpuss." He grinned at her. "Let's dance."

Kenzi couldn't help but smile, seeing that cute dimple in Dean's cheek as she stood up, taking his hand.

Kenzi found herself dancing around with him. Dean wasn't much of a dancer, nor a singer. In fact, to Kenzi's ears he was a very bad singer, especially when it came to the rock bands they heard earlier.

However, it made her smile whenever he sung, even if he was off key. It was all about having fun. Having some peace a little bit between them. They haven't had it in awhile due to the bickering and arguing over the past, then they almost lost their daughter, as well as trying to get revenge on one another.

Kenzi was shaking her ass slowly as Dean would watch her for a little bit. He couldn't deny it. She had too much ass in those jeans she was wearing, that it was a surprise the jeans didn't tear. Her body was still as perfect as the day he first met her, even though she was stripping at the time. She smiled as he twirled her around, as she sung the words to the song.

Kenzi could see the muscles in Dean with the sleeveless shirt he was sporting, especially his pecs.

The song had ended a while later as they sat back down on the carpet. She was glad they had some more time left before they had to go get Mackenzie from school.

"Have you ever thought about getting a haircut? Your hair is getting kind of long now, almost close to Roman's." She joked around, but at the same time, she saw how his bangs were now getting in the way of his eyes to where he often had to move them out of his face.

"Nah. I mean, I have and I use to have Renee cut it. Now if I try to cut it, it's going to be shit." he drank more of his beer. "And not only that, Roman was born with that horse hair anyway."

Kenzi punched him in the arm as he said "oww." "You know good and well that man has beautiful hair."

"I'm not denying that. Shit, it's the reason that Sky loves him so much."

"One time she told me she threatened to glue it back on Roman if he was to ever cut it off." She confessed, to which they had laughed. "And don't question how; She has a way with scissors."

"But maybe I can do it for you. Just give it a wash and cut." She offered casually. "I mean it's not a big deal. I am a hairdresser you know."

"How much would I have to pay you."

"Just 20 dollars is all." She ate more of her egg roll. "And that's all. I'm not going to curl it up or none of that shit. You ain't getting special treatment either so don't be surprised."

"Hey, as long as you get it done, I'm willing to do it."

"Tomorrow, at 8?" She confirmed.

"That'll work." He agreed.

"It's settled."

She saw the time on the phone as she saw it going on 3:30.

"Time to get the princess."

* * *

"Please tell me you are not saying this right now?"

Alicia Foxx had decided to come over for a visit for drinks as Kenzi was making dinner. Dean had offered to grab Mackenzie from school and when Kenzi told her of the funny day they had together, she would have thought her friend would have been laughing too.

Of course, Alicia had the face as if someone had squirted a lemon in her mouth.

"It's dinner. And it's close to Christmas time so yes he shopped with me, what's the big deal?" Kenzi rolled her eyes, getting the homemade pizza out the oven she had made, sprinkling cheese on it as well as adding black olives, pepperoni and mozzarella. It was a four cheese pizza with some potato fries she had made on the side for all three of them.

"The big deal is that he treated you like shit, left you when you were pregnant and now you are playing house with him?" She looked at her with disbelief.

"I'm not "playing house" with him." She said with air quotes. "It's called making peace. It's called letting shit go and moving on. Was I pissed off with him? Yes I was. Did I want his life to be miserable every single day? Of course, more than you know. But I'm not going to put myself and most of all, my daughter through that."

"She's a big girl, she'll understand." She brushed it off as if it was nothing.

Kenzi knew Alicia didn't have any children so of course she wouldn't understand.

"She's four years old and she wants to be around her father more. Believe it or not, Dean isn't such a bad person. I know he's fucked up but he's trying to atone for it." She explained, trying not to let Alicia give her a headache. "And I'm willing to actually grow the hell up and forgive him. At least he's accepted responsibility and trying to do right? What more do you want him to do Alicia?"

"He's a jackass and he doesn't deserve any kind of forgiveness. Men or bums like Dean Ambrose don't deserve shit in life. He's going to be a shitty ass man like always and he's going to be a shitty father, just you wait." She sipped the margarita that Kenzi made for her earlier.

Kenzi slammed the fridge door, having heard enough. Alicia has been bashing Dean Ambrose for the past few months and even though in the beginning she was fine with it and appreciated it, she was going too far with the disrespect.

She kept her mouth quiet long enough and was close to tearing her own damn hair out, with needing a cigarette too.

"You know what Alicia? The problem isn't with Dean Ambrose. The problem is with you!"

Alicia looked at her, shocked to hear that coming from her. "What are you talking about?"

"You are being a complete bitch about something that has never happened to you. You have been bashing Dean Ambrose for 3 months now and longer than that. I'm sick and tired of you making it about yourself and for the simple fact you want to call him a shitty ass father? You have no right to even talk shit about his parenting, especially when he is trying." She argued. "How about you try being a friend and be supportive for a change and give him a chance."

"He doesn't deserve chances and whatever nice stuff he's doing for you, he's only doing it because he sees how much of an easy lay you are."

"Excuse me?" Kenzi's eyes widened, turning around to stare at her so called friend.

"I'm just being honest." She stood her ground. "You two are a complete disaster; With him being a bum and the fact that you stripped around. I feel sorry for Mackenzie with you two having fucked up parents."

Kenzi decided not to say a word as she poured herself a glass of wine.

"Oh what? Nothing to say now?" She made a snide remark.

She took a few sips of the wine, calming herself and then she threw the rest of it in Alicia's face.

Alicia was stunned as the red wine had gotten on her face, her hair and onto her blouse.

"You bitch!" Alicia screeched as she was about to lunge for her.

That was until Kenzi pulled out the kitchen knife, making it pretty clear not to attack her.

"Get out of my house. Now." She warned her, the knife still aimed at her. "I'm not afraid to cut a bitch so you should know me by now. Get out of my house."

Alicia then grabbed her purse as she stalked off, with Dean opening the door face to face with her friend.

"You two are freaking lunatics! Just stay away from me! Losers..." She huffed as she pushed past to get out of the apartment.

"Your hairstyle looks really ugly lady." Makenzie called out to her as Dean laughed, holding the girl in his arms as he closed the door, taking her Shimmer and Shine Backpack and setting it on the floor as she kicked off her shoes.

"Mommy!" She ran to her as Kenzi scooped her up, hugging her.

"Hi there babygirl; How was school?" She asked.

"It was great! Daddy made me laugh the whole ride home and he even got me a lollipop. It's swirly." She held it up as it was a rainbow swirl.

"Now you know you can't have that until after dinner right?" She told her as Mackenzie pouted.

"But mom..." She tried to bat her eyes. "Dad..."

Dean had almost fell for her cute charm. She did rope him in to buying her the lollipop but he stood still, shaking his head no without a response.

"Ugh, that sucks." She crossed her arms, frowning.

"Yes well those are the rules. Now get yourself washed up and ready for dinner."

She set the girl down as she ran off, ready to wash her hands so that everyone could eat.

"I kind of heard the conversation between you and Alicia.." Dean murmured to her as Kenzi didn't deny it. She only sipped her Merlot red wine.

"She was just someone I had to let go.." She sipped more of her wine.

"Sorry.." Dean put his hands in his jean pocket, feeling guilty for their friendship breaking up, knowing it was about him.

"Don't be." She looked at him. "Some people don't stay in your life for a reason. I'm not going to lose sleep over her, no time soon I promise."

"Good." he smiled. "Pizza smells good too."

"Then let's eat."

* * *

Dinner was a lot of fun, with great conversation and with all three of them challenging each other as to who could eat the most pizza and burp louder than anyone. In the end, Mackenzie had both of her parents beat in the burping contest.

After they had cleaned up, they all started decorating and putting the stockings up, as Dean and Kenzi had competed to see whose decorations on the tree would look better than the other. Mackenzie was to judge and decide but in the end, all she cared about was making sure Christmas cookies would be made for her class as well as for Santa.

The night had officially ended as they all had watched "Tangled." the movie.

Kenzi had seen this movie so many times and Dean had only seen it a few times, already annoyed by so much singing going on, but he only watched it for the sake of his daughter.

It's funny how he never knew what being a parent was like. Despite what Renee had done, it felt like he was given that second chance to be a parent and enjoyed every second of it.

But not only that, he actually enjoyed being around Kenzi as well. She was fun to be around, sassy and could fight like a man too.

He knew Alicia didn't like him and he didn't care. Of course, he had heard their argument earlier and how Kenzi stood up for him, telling off Alicia. He wouldn't admit it but that made his heart smile tenfold.

No matter how hard she tried to play it off, she cared about Dean.

Dean had decided to take the little girl up to her room in her bed as Kenzi started cleaning up.

Dean laid the little girl in her bed as he kissed her cheek, pulling the blankets over her and turning on the nightlight.

He came back downstairs to see Kenzi was throwing away the paper plates and cups and any pizza that was leftover would be wrapped up, put in the fridge.

Dean knew he had to go home anyway, get rested up as he had to stop by Kenzi's hair salon to get the haircut before he went to work.

"So.." He grabbed his leather jacket. "Tomorrow at 8, right?"

"You know it." She nodded. "Be on time. None of us need to be late."

"Sure I will." He grabbed his keys as Kenzi and him went to the door.

"Hey Kenzi?"

"Hm?" She looked up.

"I had fun today..." He smiled.

She returned his smile. "I had fun too."

"Good night."

"Night."

He left as she closed the door behind him slowly, leaning her back against it. She had so much fun with Dean Ambrose today and it was even better since they were getting along more.

She went upstairs, ready to go upstairs, take a hot shower, pour herself a glass of wine and do some catching up on her "Love and Hip Hop; Hollywood"

It was a long day but it was the best day she's ever had in a long time.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I was listening to the song "SADE; Smooth Operator and had to add that to the chapter."**_

 _ **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :)**_


	11. Appointment

**...**

After Kenzi had dropped Mackenzie off to school for the day, which was a bit early but school started at 8 anyway, she made her way to the salon to set up for Dean Ambrose.

She unlocked the door, heading inside as she started to grab the hair supplies and a pair of stylist scissors for his haircut. She saw it was almost going on 10 minutes till 8 and would expect Dean to show up at any time.

In the meantime, she had cleaned up for a bit, making sure everything was set before her coworkers had arrived to do what they were suppose to do as always. She made sure everything was set up as she started washing her hands and fixing her short style in the process.

She didn't hear anything back from Alicia and she really didn't give a damn. She didn't mean to pull a knife out on her, but she wasn't sorry about throwing the wine in her face, especially for the way she was being a disrespectful and was being the worst supportive friend she could ever have. It did hurt that she had to lose her and maybe one day down the road, she would hope Alicia would understand.

But as of now, she was not going to be kissing her ass and letting her friend talk shit about someone who was now very important in Mackenzie's life, and someone who was making one hell of an effort than any other man who was a father.

She sighed as she sat down, seeing the text message from Dean Ambrose, letting her know that he was here for the early morning appointment.

"Let's do this." She got up, walking to the door to greet him in. She locked the door and closed the blinds as well.

...

As Kenzi greeted him inside the salon, he saw the way she was wearing a pair of red denim capri pants, wearing a black long sleeve mesh top, and black stilettos to go with it. She also wore her usual gold hoops but she didn't wear her hat this time.

Of course, he noticed her short hairstyle was curled up

What he was mostly staring at was the ass she had in the capris. He honestly thought it was perfect. He wasn't trying to stare at Kenzi in that way but he couldn't deny the fact that she was indeed sexy as fuck.

"Don't stare too hard, you might get cross eyed." She joked as she went to grab some other things from the cabinet, not looking at Dean as she made that comment.

"Fuck you." Dean laughed as Kenzi gave him the middle finger right back at him.

"Thinking about it.." Was what she almost said but she bit her tongue on that statement and instead said "Sit down, dummy."

She got him to the seat, helping to push it up a little bit, given with how tall he was.

"Why do you have to push up the seat? I'm not a little kid, I don't want my feet high off the ground." He complained.

"You need to remember whose in charge right now, because last time I checked, it damn sure wasn't you."

Dean smirked, not saying a word as he put his hands up, letting her shit talk him for now.

She ran her fingers through his hair for a minute, feeling how soft it was and how it was starting to thin a bit. She could already feel the stress in his scalp and then would gently just run his fingers through his hair for awhile until she helped him to the wash bin, making sure he sat down comfortably as she laid his head back in the sink.

She ran the water for a bit until it turned lukewarm and then she grabbed the men's shampoo, squirting some into her hand as she made sure to get his hair wet in the water. She lathered it up as she started gently massaging his scalp with the soap as he hummed.

Dean wasn't really the kind of person to even step foot into a salon, but if he had to be honest; He actually enjoyed what Kenzi was doing to him.

His eyes wondered over to the fact that her breasts were close to the side of his face. His eyes roamed down to her body, all the way down to the heels she was wearing.

Kenzi was having a little trouble getting most of the soap out as she had to lean over to get it on the left side.

"You could always sit on my lap.." He suggested.

"Please." Kenzi sucked her teeth, trying not to grin about it.

"I don't see why not anyway." He stated innocently.

Kenzi sighed softly, having to wind up on his lap as it became easier to get all the soap into his scalp and then using the small hose to rinse his hair out. She then grabbed the men's conditioner as she had applied the same technique to him.

"How does that feel.." She looked at him as he returned her stare.

"Much better.." His mouth curled into a grin; A grin that she couldn't quite read just yet.

After she had finished, she washed the conditioner out of his hair, stopping the water as she dried off his hair with the towel on the sink.

Instinctively, Kenzi was moving her hips up and down in his lap, unaware that she caused quite an erection in his jeans.

Dean then sat up as Kenzi swallowed hard, looking at him. His blue green eyes were so fucking sexy. She couldn't front about that. She remembered back then when she said she didn't do white guys. She wasn't racist but they were just not her thing.

However, Dean was quite the exception. She suddenly ran her hands over his chest, the water still dripping from his bangs but his hair smelt so good.

"Before we get to that little cut, I'm going to need that money you owe me, baby." She said quietly.

"I might not have it on me." Dean ran his hands down her back, his finger tips lightly touching her ass. "But I'm willing to make a down payment."

"We'll see about that..." She grabbed him as she boldly kissed him, taking him by surprise, not even expecting her to make the first move. He quickly reacted though as he squeezed her ass, kissing her back as his tongue snaked its way inside her mouth as she moaned, her fingers in his damp hair.

His hands kept squeezing her ass as she was working his belt off, taking off his zipper.

"Take that shit off..." He ordered her, his eyes darkened with lust. He was fucking horny as hell and the feeling was mutual with her.

Seeing as how she didn't get her top off quick enough, Dean pulled it off for her, his face lighting up as he saw the blue lace bra she was sporting. She got up as she was about to kick off her heels but Dean stopped her.

"Keep the heels on, darlin..." He pulled out his cock as he stroked it in his hand, fisting it. "But get the rest of that shit off, it's getting in the way for the fucking I'm about to give to you."

His tone of authority made her strip off her capri pants, kicking it to the side as she also sported the blue and black lace trim cheeky panties she had on. It had matched perfectly with her bra.

"You must have worn that for me, babe." He grinned at her body, appreciatively as he licked his lips. Her body had toned more, with her long light chocolate legs. She still had a belly button ring and the snake tattoo on her thigh.

"Perhaps I did. I'm not going to tell you that." She twirled around slowly, moving her body slowly so he could stare some more. Even after having Mackenzie, she was surprised herself that her body had snapped back to normal. She didn't do any procedures to tone her body as she was still the same, but the only difference was that she was thick as hell in all the right places. She had nothing to be ashamed off.

And seeing her sexy body only made Dean's dick harder than before.

As if that was even possible.

She slipped the heels back on as she went back over to Dean as he grabbed her, kissing her as he devoured her mouth as she moaned right into it. She shrieked a little as he smacked her ass, feeling it bounce for a moment.

"Mmm you don't play no games do you?" She smirked, licking her lips slowly as she took his shirt off, tossing it.

"Fuck no." He growled, picking her up as he tore the panties off of her, as she complied, her pussy aching for his rough touch

They got on the couch as he forced her legs open as he inhaled the scent of her pussy. Damn, she smelt so fucking good. So sweet. He only remembered fucking her that one night in Vegas but he never actually ate her pussy. He was too drunk to remember anyway.

He saw that she had a clit piercing on and it only turned him on even more. He flicked his tongue on her clit, making her moan as she sat up slowly, watching him.

"Eat it baby..." She whimpered, pushing her pussy up to his mouth, inches away from being devoured.

"What was that...?" He licked it again, her juices slowly coming out from the center. He wanted her to beg. To have her pleading to eat her pussy. To have her in a heaping crying mess.

"Oh god Dean, what are you doing..." She moaned as he continued to tease her with his tongue, licking everywhere except the spot she craved more than anything.

She was about to lose her mind if he continued to do this shit.

"I can't do it until you say the words.." He smirked evilly, licking on her pussy lips and then on her clit, playing with the jewelry on his tongue.

"Dean FUCKING Ambrose, if you don't eat my fucking pussy and have me cumming all over this fucking couch, I swear to GOD you are bout to make me catch a case!" She yelled, ready to just climb up on him and sit on his face.

Dean knew he sparked a flame inside of her eyes, no longer pleading but instead demanding. And that only made him want to really fuck her harder. He loved it when someone was battling him for the upper dominance instead of it always being him when it came to sex.

He slid his tongue right inside of her as he tasted her cream, his mouth vibrating on her pussy as she moaned, unable to move her legs as he forced them open to his pleasure. His tongue went to work and did not disappoint.

Especially with Kenzi writhing in need, panting as he licked her pussy from side to side, fucking her with his tongue as he rubbed on her clit with his fingers, making her lose it. He decided to go a little further as he started tugging on the clit ring as she started squirting juices in his mouth, crying out loudly.

"Fuck..." Dean muttered as he lapped up her mess greedily.

"That's it baby...eat it..." She pushed his head in some more, riding his tongue as she bounced her hips up and down on the leather couch. His tongue continued to drive her insane and she was close to the brink of yet another screaming orgasm.

That was until he stopped, sitting up as he grabbed her, kissing her so she could taste herself.

"Suck my dick.." He demanded softly against her lips.

Kenzi pulled his jeans down half way as he forced her head down. smacking his dick against her lips.

She smiled as she darted her tongue out to lick the head of his cock, and then to which her plump lips started to suck on his cock, as she bobbed her head up and down, staring up at him.

She would run her fingertips over his balls, squeezing them and tending to them with love and care as she would make a sloppy mess on his dick with the head she was more than happy to give him. He kneaded both hands in her curls as she licked and suck, forcing herself not to gag as much as her throat can take. It's been awhile that she even had some good ass dick and Dean was more than willing to give that too her and much more.

Dean could feel himself already sweating. Ready to explode in a second knowing good and well his cum would fill up her mouth in a hot minute.

Of course, the fun would be over before it would begin.

"We can't end it like that..." He pushed her off his dick as she wiped his mouth.

"What's wrong? Mr. Ambrose couldn't take what I was giving him?" She taunted him, her plump lips curled into a all knowing grin.

"You better stop talking shit, little girl." He grabbed her by the hair, a little rough but Kenzi could handle it and much more.

"Or what? If you want me to stop talking you better fuck me like a grown man should." She retorted without missing a beat, staring him right in the eyes.

Dean slid two fingers right up her pussy, fingering her hard as she almost lost her balance, moaning loudly as she dug her nails into his shoulders. Kenzi hissed softly as Dean smirked watching her pussy soak right onto his hands, making wet popping noises.

He sat right back into the barber chair she had him in earlier as he tugged on his cock some more.

"Do you have any condoms?" She asked, panting. She hated condoms with the up most passion. Even though it protected against diseases, they didn't give her the full skin to skin pleasure that she really loved.

"No." He groaned. "I promise I'm clean. I trust you. As long as you are on the pill."

"I am." She moaned. "I need your dick right now, baby."

"Well what are you waiting for?" he teased her right back, his voice was slightly hoarse.

As she climbed on Dean's lap, ready to slide herself down on his length, he did it for her as he grabbed her ass, pushing himself inside of her as she cried out. He started fucking her hard and fast.

Kenzi quickly got into the rhythm as she started bouncing on him, both of them were already perspiring against each other. Kenzi dug her manicured nails right onto Dean's pecs as he would palm and slap her ass, making her scream out as her pussy was milking his cock.

"This bra was sexy, but it's getting in the way." He snapped her bra off as he grabbed her breast, sucking on her nipple as she continued to ride him.

Kenzi couldn't remember a time when she had a good fuck like this and right now, Dean was giving her the best fucking of a lifetime. He would smack her ass and pull on her nipples as he would switch between her right and left, sucking on them and biting them.

"Ohh fuck...fuck yeah!" She moaned loudly, her eyes were rolling back up as if she was possessed. "Yes, Mr. Ambrose."

"Oh shit, that's it." He moaned through gritted teeth, feeling his pleasure coming through but he wanted Kenzi to cum as well. So as he continued to pound her, he would rub her pierced clit, as it drove her insane as she tried to keep up with his pace.

"Fucking cum for me..." He growled. "Cum all over my fucking dick."

He tugged on it as she bit on his neck, both of their moans were getting higher and louder as Kenzi finally screamed loudly, cumming hard on Dean's dick as he slammed his mouth onto hers, cumming right inside her pussy, flooding her up as he smacked her ass hard as it was starting to hurt and throb as well.

Kenzi then came again once more, slowing down her movements as Dean did as well.

Both of them were breathing hard, the beads of sweat coming down Kenzi's back as she laid on Dean's chest with both of them still in the chair.

"That was...one hell of a down payment..." She gasped, as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket to give to her as they both lit it up, both of them inhaling the one cigarette.

There was nothing like a good cigarette after one hell of a great fuck.

"Well I'm glad I was able to pay in full..." He smirked as they both started laughing.

"Oh yeah baby..." She chuckled softly. "You were definitely paid in full."

 **...**

They had both gotten dressed as Kenzi finished up with the hair as to trimming it. Dean's hairstyle was back to normal and not looking too long anymore.

He saw the time as he had to head to work, even though he was 15 minutes late and Kenzi knew she had to open up her place.

"Thank you for the service.." She grinned as she saw him leave.

"Anytime, sweet cheeks." He kissed her lips softly, licking his lips as he slipped on his shades, walking out.

Kenzi closed the door as she had started the day with a big ass smile on her face.

* * *

 **A/N: I know everyone was happy that had to happen, am I right? Shit, I am lol :)**


	12. Different Moods, Different Views

**Yess I'm finally back! With my laptop of course, lol.**

 **Anyway, this has been long overdue so I hope y'all enjoy this next chapter. Love y'all**.

 **...**

"You do look like you got your brains fucked out.." Skylar noticed Kenzi's behavior as she was visiting Kenzi's place while she was baking holiday cookies. "What the hell has got you smiling so damn much?"

"Damn girl can't a sista smile for no reason?" She moved her hips from side to side as she took the warm Pillsbury cookies out the oven, the smell of gingerbread and sugar cookies filling up the kitchen, making Skylar hungry enough to snatch some.

"Nope. Because I know you too damn well." Skylar smirked as she was swaying her legs back and forth on the kitchen counter. "Now toss me some cookies my way."

"Bye Felicia." She put her hand up, careful to put the cookies on a plate. "These are not to be eaten yet. But you are welcome to the batter."

"As always.." Skylar smiled as she ate some cookie dough of the chocolate chips. "But for real, I wanna know. Come on now sis. I haven't seen you this happy in like, forever."

Kenzi smiled to herself, thinking about her romp two days ago with Dean Ambrose back at her beauty shop. He really put it down on her and now she was starting to feel a little sprung.

"Whoa girl, slow your roll and pump your breaks. Don't let the good dick get you in trouble.." She warned herself not to let herself get caught up in that. She was much better than that anyway and she wanted to take things slow with Dean, whatever they were anyway she wasn't sure.

"To be honest." She slid the cookies onto a warm plate. "Me and Dean well...we decided to actually put the past behind and to just let it go. For the sake of Mackenzie. I even hung out with him the other day and I'd never thought I'd say this, but I actually had so much fun with him."

Skylar sighed heavily, trying not to be annoyed. She truly wanted to be happy for Kenzi and not be a bitch, but she was still angry at what Dean had done and screwed up her sisters reputation.

"Please, no judgement alright?" Kenzi slightly begged her sister.

"I'm not. You know this is a judgement free zone. It's just.." She set her spoon back into the batter. "I'm just still pissed off with Dean for what he did to you, honey. I know you are no saint but you are my sister. And it just felt like he betrayed your trust."

"Trust me, honey, I understand." She got up on the island with her. "I know how you feel because I was angry myself. Even telling myself to forgive him but I wasn't actually doing it. I was doing it for the sake to please everyone around me. But then I realized how my dumb ass childish actions as well as Deans and with us bickering and arguing all the time was hurting our daughter. I ain't saying we some kind of Brady Bunch Family, but I want to try to make things work with Dean. He's a really good father to Mackenzie. Please, Sky don't hold your anger against him for me. I know you are just being a sister and you know I love you for it and so much more. But this is my decision and I made my bed and laid in it. All I can do now is move forward and I want you and Cosmo to do the same."

Skylar set her batter bowl down as she thought carefully. She hasn't talked to Dean in awhile and would ignore him every chance she got. Of course she wouldn't come between Roman and his friendship with Dean, but she made it pretty clear she wanted nothing more than to cut his balls off and didn't hesitate to tell him to fuck off and blow bubbles every chance.

"I'll need some time to process this but...I'll do my part and actually try to forgive him. Especially from what you have told me too, it seems like he has changed for the better." She couldn't help but smile as she thought about it.

Kenzi smiled as she hugged Skylar. "That's all I'm asking for. And I know Dean is actually trying. He may be a dumb ass sometimes but he does put in effort. Much much effort." She winked as she went to her cabinet to pull out the items to make dinner, knowing she would have to go to the grocery store to make a Christmas dinner.

It didn't take long for Skylar to put two and two together as to what Kenzi meant. Then her eyes widened, jaw dropped. "Are you serious? You fucked him?!" She screeched as Kenzi cackled.

"Damn right I did. I mean, it was mutual though. He wanted it. I wanted it. And damn he put it on a sista." She twerked her butt just a little as Skylar giggled.

"What about Renee though? His girlfriend?"

"Ex Girlfriend. The pop tart messed up apparently and well...I don't wanna go into the details honestly. I just know that we had only done the deed one time. It was good but I'm sure its only gonna be one time."

"What makes you think that?" Skylar was curious.

"Because he's not into me in that way. I mean the sex was real good. I loved it. But Dean I'm sure has different tastes."

"So you assume." Skylar looked at her as she slide off the counter.

"Anyway. I tried to call Kofi back when we had gone to Corey's Christmas party together but I haven't heard anything back from him at all. He just gave me this vague text saying he was "busy." She expressed using air quotes.

"Wow. I really think he's just wasting your time. Drop him." Skylar stated, her tone blunt.

"I'm trying to give him a chance to make it up to me. I like Dean but I still like Kofi. I don't know. I just have to see honestly." Kenzi poured herself a glass of wine.

Skylar wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "I got you love." She smiled as she lightly pecked her cheek.

"Let's go facetime our hippie friend in Iowa." Kenzi smiled, as they went to Skylars laptop, going to web chat with Cosmo who was with Seth and his family during the upcoming Christmas Holiday Weekend.

...

Dean was leaving work after a long day. Normally he was tired and wanting nothing more than to head home, crack open a beer and watch highlights of the football game coming up at his place.

However, this time it was different. He decided to stop by Kenzi's place, wanting to see his daughter and even her.

It had only been a few days ever since they had slept together. Granted, it was unexpected as she boldly made the first move. But its not like he asked her to stop either.

He was wanting it just as much as she did.

He pulled his car into the driveway as he turned off the engine and he hopped out, whistling and swinging his keys around his finger. He walked inside the building until he reached her apartment. He thought about knocking on the door, even wanting to surprise her. Although he was kind of hesitant at the fact that maybe she was having second thoughts about what they had done. She was no angel, but neither was he.

He knew he had screwed up her reputation and thought best to maybe leave her alone, given as how he was lucky to receive her forgiveness.

As he was about to step away, he saw the door open and there was Kenzi.

She looked amazing. She had gotten braids today in pigtails and she was wearing a festive Santa hat. She was sporting a pair of skinny black jeans and a long sleeve red top, wearing light pink lipstick.

"Where you heading off too? Going to pick up some milk and cookies for me?" She teased as he chuckled.

"Well, I guess I just didn't want to uhh..intrude and all..." He scratched the back of his head, a little worried that she was going to switch up and have a nasty attitude.

"Well, come on in. Mackenzie is helping with the tree and well..we could use someones expertise on how a Christmas tree should look." She smiled, opening the door wider much to his approval.

He stepped inside as Mackenzie was jumping up and down to put the ornament on the tall tree. Dean smiled, seeing how much she was trying to do it by herself like a big girl.

"I missed out on so much when she was growing up..." He sighed regretfully.

He had only been out of his thoughts momentarily as Kenzi playfully knocked him upside the head. "Come on now, Mr. Ambrose. You're here so its time to get busy!"

"Daddy!" Mackenzie ran to him quickly as he scooped up the little girl in his arms as she gave him so many kisses on his face, as he made a funny face at her.

"Daddy has grown a beard!" She ran her small fingers through it.

Kenzi had noticed that Dean had sported a bit of a shaggy rough beard, making him look even sexier. Of course she wouldn't admit that.

"It does suit his rough look." Kenzi winked at him as Dean set Mackenzie down.

"Well hey, its almost a new year I figured, why not a new look?" He shrugged his shoulders casually.

"Come on daddy, help me with the tree. Me and Mommy we were baking and setting up the decorations. What do you think Santa will bring me? Do you think snow will be coming soon? If so, I want you to help me build a snowman daddy!"

Mackenzie went on and on with so much energy and excitement, that Dean didn't mind hearing the girl talk for so much, knowing that she had such a curious and intellectual mind. He still couldn't believe he was surrounded by something as amazing as this right now.

While Dean and Mackenzie were putting up more decorations for the tree, Kenzi had finished with the dinner and put some cookies on the plate, watching the two of them bond together.

"We could use your help too, sweet thing." He grinned at her.

"Well, since you asked.." She said with such sass as she joined in on the Christmas festivities, from hanging up the stockings, to putting up the lights. Then Kenzi and Dean both helped their daughter up as she finally put the angel on top of the tree, making the whole living room light up. It was indeed the most beautiful thing ever.

Eventually, Mackenzie had gotten sleepy and went to bed as Dean tucked her in, reading her a bedtime story after she brushed her teeth.

It was then he came back down the steps, seeing Kenzi cozy up on the sofa as she was still wearing the Santa hat and in cozy sweatpants, and a 2pac shirt.

"How is she sleeping?" She looked up as he made his way to the couch, plopping down on it.

"Like a damn bear. That little girl snores like me.." He snatched some cookies from the plate, mashing on them.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, stupid." She bit on the cookie.

"I could've told you the same thing the other day.." He hinted at the fact that they had a little fun at her job.

Kenzi gasped as she threw a cookie at him and laughed.

"Ok I had that coming.." He drank some milk as he was laughing.

"Yes, you did. But you're not lying. It seems you had your mouth full too...in other places.." She teased as she slowly licked on her lips at him.

"You're dangerous." He said in a low voice.

"I just know what I want." She said in a nonchalant manner. "What about you?"

"I go for what I want, babe." He drank some more milk, getting a mustache.

"Well we have that in common then.." She went over to him as she kissed him, to which he responded as he grabbed her by the back of her head, tossing her down on the sofa as they both went into a passionate make out session.

Dean stopped momentarily as he looked at Kenzi, both of them out of breath.

"You ok? What's wrong?" She sat up, confused. This was strange behavior, even for Dean.

"I guess I uhhh.." He said sheepishly. "I don't want to ruin this you know.."

Kenzi sighed, understanding what he meant. She had concerns herself about whatever it was they were doing.

"How about tomorrow...we go out for drinks and maybe..karaoke?" She suggested.

"You mean..like a date?" He was puzzled.

"Well..it can be a date or just two people having a good time. Why does it have to define a date exactly? Let's put our own definition to it." She smiled up at him.

As Dean thought about it some more, it sounded like a pretty good idea. He wasn't exactly great with date ideas but for beer and karaoke sounded like a pretty good time.

"Ok then. Fuck it, why not." He agreed to it. "At 7 right?"

"You got it." She smiled as she grabbed the empty plate and milk glasses.

As she went to go wash them, Dean smacked her on the ass as he whispered. "Make sure you wear something real nice."

Before he had a chance to escape to the door, Kenzi responded by smacking his butt too, which surprised him.

"You too, Mr. Ambrose."

 __ **...**

It was 7 o clock and Dean was dressed and knocking on Kenzi's door. He was sporting a simple pair of blue jeans, a simple black fitted shirt and his black jacket. He had fixed his hair up a bit, but he knew it wouldn't make much of a difference since he was so use to it being messy anyway.

Roman and Skylar didn't mind watching Mackenzie since they wanted to take Karissa and her to the festival of lights and to go ice skating. He had a feeling the girls would love that.

Skylar even seemed to somewhat warm up to him again, to which surprised him but he was also grateful as well, hoping one day she would forgive him too.

The door had finally opened and there stood the woman before him.

Kenzi's hair was still in her pigtail braids and she was wearing a leather jacket, with a mesh cheetah crop that showed a bit of her stomach but not too much. She was wearing black leather pants and suede tan heel boots and red lipstick. She smelt like honey and vanilla as well.

"Damn..." Dean whistled lowly, impressed with her look. "One hell of a look. I like it."

"So do I." She smirked at Dean. "And you wore something tight; Just the way I like it."

She smacked his butt as she blew him a kiss, heading down the hall.

"You are gonna get it little girl." He growled approvingly as he followed her.

"Then you betta come and get it, Ambrose." She teased as they made their way to the car.

"This woman is already gonna be the death of me.." He joined her in the car as they headed off.

To say that Kenzi was nervous was a bit of an understatement.

She had downed two shots of beer to calm her nerves. She knew it should just be friends having a good time but she couldn't just ignore the attraction she had for this man. The man who she had a child with, who she grew a bond with after they put their feud to rest. The man who rocked her sexual world and could make her laugh.

She wouldn't call it love, but she knew something was there.

She had grown to care about him and they had much in common. She even started to ask herself what in the world did he even see in a pop tart such as Renee Young? She couldn't deny that she was indeed a beautiful woman, even smart. But she was stupid to make such a mistake and cost a relationship with someone as weird yet amazing as Dean Ambrose.

They were at this bar/restaurant called "Wild West Wings" and they were having Buffalo wings with ranch and a few beers as the music was good as well as some people going on the mechanical bull ride.

"You ok, sweetness?" He raised a brow, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm alright I guess." She sighed as she ate some fries. "I guess I am just thinking.."

"Must not be good then if it has something to do with me.." He bit into some hot wings, dipping them in ranch sauce.

"No, its nothing like that; Anymore." She assured him before she continued. "But I guess I'm thinking about how much has changed between us. We use to be at each others throats constantly, never tiring and its always been one thing after another, just on and on until one of us had gotten the score or at least it was even enough. But at the same time, we were losing too."

Dean nodded, understanding where she was coming from with her thought. "Yeah we were. I mean, we were both pretty childish. But why don't we forget all about that tonight? This is just about you and me, having some fun? No negativity, got it?"

"Got it." Kenzie smiled as she sipped her beer. "I'm gonna go order is something more hot wings and hot fries."

Dean smiled as he watched her go up to the bar to get more food for them. He smiled, as he felt for once, there was no drama between them right now and that they could have a peaceful meal between them.

Meanwhile, as Kenzi went up to go order the food, something caught her eye.

Or in this case, it was someone that caught her eye.

That was of course, Kofi out on a date with another woman.

She noticed the honeyblonde and brown hair and as she looked even closer, she turned her head and she was surprised.

It was no one other than Alicia Foxx.

"Well ain't that a bitch.." She scoffed, shaking her head, feeling a slight bitter taste in her mouth. "Might as well go congratulate the new couple."

She walked over there, telling herself not to make a scene. She knew Kofi was making excuses and avoiding her, but the fact of the matter was that he straight up lied her her and was leading her on into believing that he was interested in her.

Of course, she was going to settle this once and for all.

"Well, isn't this cute?" She said sarcastically as Kofi looked up at her as Alicia wasn't even pressed to see her. As far as she was concerned, she just smirked knowing she was dating her previous flirtation.

"Kenzi..I wasn't expecting to see you.." Kofi looked a little nervous to see her, as he knew he was busted.

"Yeah I'm sure. Since you were playing games and avoiding me." Kenzi said casually.

"Well, he made the righ choice anyway. No one wants to be seen with trash anyway." Alicia put her two cents into the conversation.

"Alicia sweetie, this conversation isn't meant for little kids so fall back with the raccoon on your head." Kenzi gave her a fake smile as Alicia was about to get up to fight her.

"Alicia, let me handle this, thank you." Kofi got up, as he had to pull Kenzi to the side.

"So what the hell is this?" Kenzi wanted to know, out of curiosity. "So you avoid taking my calls and texts for weeks and come to find out, you were dating my ex best friend behind my back?"

"It's not like that it's just.."

"Just what then?" She crossed her arms. "You know, just spit it out."

"Fine. I can't date someone whose too ghetto and too much of a psycho." Kofi responded.

"Excuse me?" She was appalled.

"Look Kenzi. I'm a man and one with a reputation. One that I would like to keep clean and not have someone on my arm with an embarrassing past ans an ex stripper with a tape. I mean, did you really think I would take this seriously? At least with Alicia, and from what she told me, all you ever do is act ghetto and crazy. I don't want to be with someone like that. I need someone with class and your not it. More like a downgrade if you ask me."

"You know what? You and your fake ass Jamacian accent can kiss my fat ass all the way around and back in circles." She retorted. "Since I'm such a downgrade, I hope Alicia likes leftovers, because that's all you are. I know what I am worth and if you can't accept me as I am, then that's your issue. But have fun on your date, because honey I got better things to do than to waste the rest of my time on you. Dueces." She held up the peace sign as she walked off, knowing that Alicia was probably laughing.

Kenzi deep down was honestly hurt but she played it cool as she grabbed her and Dean's meal as she went back to the table.

"Hey. Took you long enough I thought you ran off with the food." Dean joked.

"Yeah." Kenzi said dryly, not even in the mood to eat.

"Sorry. That wasn't really a good joke." He sighed a bit.

"No, it's not you." She corrected him as she sipped her beer some more.

"What's going on then?" He asked.

Of course, she didn't even have to tell him as he looked to see Kofi and Alicia Foxx laughing and sharing a kiss.

"Enough said." He confirmed it as Kenzi just shrugged her shoulders.

"Apparently he was avoiding me all this time just so he could date the one person who I thought was my friend. Guess I'm too much of a downgrade and ghetto huh?" She said bitterly.

"Hey you need to stop with all that." He dismissed her statement. "Alicia did you a bit of a favor."

"And how is that?" She gave him a look.

"Well it seems he wasn't man enough to handle a woman like you. Which means there's a position open enough for a better man to come up and take on the challenge. I know damn well I'm that guy for it." Dean said proudly.

"Oh is that right?" She gave him a tiny smirk.

"Damn right, darling." He grinned. "Think I'm just talking shit?"

"Wouldn't be the first time, Ambrose. But that's never seemed to bother me as long as you can back up your shit talking was."

"More than you know. I did the other day right?" He winked at her as she blushed, remembering their little hot fuck sesssion back at her salon.

"Well that other day...that was a bit unexpected. I mean, we didn't really mean for that to happen."

"But we didn't stop it either. I mean, we both needed some relief and I was all the more happy to give it to you." He chugged on his beer.

"Well, then if you like a strong dominant woman, I suggest you buckle up and get ready boo." Kenzi blew a kiss. "Because I got plently of tricks up my sleeve and I don't back down easily."

"I wouldn't want you too anyway." Dean said huskily, as Kenzi had to cross her legs underneath the table as she felt the front of her panties getting soaked from his voice.

"So...why don't we do it then.." She smirked. "How about we have a little fun before we head out of here?"

"What do you have in mind?" He inquired.

"Two words; Body shots." She giggled as she took his hand, heading over to the bar.

They made it to the bar, where it was a bit of eyeview close to Kofi and Alicia. They had ordered two shots of tequila, a little bit of salt and a lime.

"Ladies first.." Dean said as she climbed up on the bar, as the bartender didn't even care.

Kenzi placed the lime in her mouth as the bartender placed the salt on her navel. Dean then took a shot of the tequila, licked the salt of her navel as she giggled and then bit the lime in her mouth.

"Yes!" She laughed as even after the shot, Dean licked more of the salt off her navel.

It was now Kenzi's turn as Dean placed the salt on his neck. She could feel Kofi watching them.

She seductively climbed into his lap as she slowly licked the salt on his neck, ignoring the bulge that was growing in between his jeans. She took her time with it, wanting to tease him and have him asking for her kitty later, just like she knew she would.

Evil yes, but it was all in fun.

She then knocked back her shot of tequila as she then got the lime out of his mouth, sucking on it.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "You did that on purpose.."

"And so what if I did?" She said proudly.

"You must really want me to fuck you over this bar, don't you?" He gave her a sly grin as she responded back, tossing back another shot.

"What do you think, baby?" She grinned, licking her lips slowly.

"I'll pay the tab. You go meet me in the car." He said, looking over her shoulder to see Kofi's eyes were practically boring right into them, the look on his face was nothing but jealousy.

"Anything you say.." She got up from the stool, her ass moving from side to side as she saw Alicia smack Kofi in the head for staring at her.

"Payback is definately a B..." She smiled to herself.

* * *

It wasn't long until Dean had her up against the door of her apartment, both of them tearing into each other as they started kissing, Kenzi roughly biting on his lips as she moaned, feeling Dean's teeth on her neck, making her whimper just a little.

They made it back on the couch as her and Dean's tongues were colliding with each other, swept away into that moment. SHe didn't care what was going on around her right now. As far as they were concerned, this was all in fun for the both of them.

And of course, they were horny as hell.

To Dean's surprise, Kenzi reversed positions as she was on top of him, grabbing him by the throat just a little as she bit on his neck, pulling off his shirt as she was biting on his chest, with Dean groaning in his throat, his dick hardening through his jeans.

Dean was tearing off her top as well, revealing a sexy little red lace bra of hers, cupping her breasts as he was mouthing on them.

It didn't matter who was doing what as one was fighting for dominance.

Of course, something stopped in Dean as he sat up, with Kenzi's face masked in confusion.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" She asked as he got up, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah everything is fine it's just.." He blew out a breath before looking at her, differently then a second ago. "I don't want to treat you like a one time fuck."

"What do you mean? I mean, are you saying you regret-"

"Fuck no, are you crazy?" He said, sounding a little offended. "I'm saying that I don't want to ruin what we have. And God knows I want to fuck you within an inch of your life and have that wonderful mouth on my dick, with your nails scratching me up to pieces."

"So whats stopping you?" She purred, running her fingertip over his chest.

He took her hand and kissed it. "How about we end it just for the night...then we'll build it up to something more.."

"You mind elaborating?" She questioned.

"Kenzi I don't want to treat you like you are some random slut. As much as I like to fuck and have fun, I actually care about you. Not just the fact that we have a kid together, but because you are an amazing person. I'm not good with the dating shit but we gotta start somewhere you know?"

Kenzi was surprised with this coming from bad boy Ambrose. He actually didn't want to treat her like a whore and then be done with it. Even though her pussy was dying for attention and Dean's dick was hard as hell, it seems that he wanted to slow it down, just for the moment anyway.

"Well, you know, it's new to me too. Never really had a man to actually care about my feelings." She confessed rather sadly.

"Just want to do things the right way." He shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Guess I just want to treat you better than I did back then."

"I know you mean well Ambrose but I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." She smiled, slipping her shirt back on.

"Well, I wanna do something a little different tonight. How about we put in a movie and I'll give you a nice foot massage?"

Kenzi smiled at the thought of that. "Well ok then. My dogs are barking anyway so I'm up for it."

Dean slowly kissed her lips as she smiled, looking at his blue green eyes. It's crazy to say that she was starting to care about Dean Ambrose herself. More than she should anyway.

She watched as he went to go grab a movie as she kicked off her shoes.

Later that evening, she fell asleep in his arms as the movie was slowly ending. Dean smiled watching her sleep as he kissed her forehead, pulling a blanket over her. He surprised himself that he didn't fuck her, as much as his dick wanted too. But he wanted to do things differently with Kenzi.

Maybe tomorrow he might fuck her and they could have fun next time. But as of right now, he just enjoyed her presence enough as it was and he never wanted it to end.


End file.
